Brizomancy
by hhgranger
Summary: HIATUS POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO - Sonhos... Realidade...Para Ariana estas palavras têm um significado diferente. Passado, Presente ou Futuro? O que a espera? Com quem ela compartilhará esses factos? Só lendo para descobrir!
1. Estranhos Sonhos

**

* * *

**

**TÍTULO: **Brizomancy

**AUTORA:** hhgranger

**BETA:** Vivi Andromeda

* * *

**Nota de Autora (1):**

_**Esta fic tem em conta apenas os acontecimentos até ao 6º livro. Quem não leu o último livro da saga não se deve preocupar pois aqui não encontrará qualquer informação pertencente ao mesmo.**_

_Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é pura coincidência._

_Esta é uma fic de classificação quanto ao género bastante difícil visto que eu não a considero apenas romance, nem só aventura, nem totalmente drama. No fundo é uma mistura de tudo um pouco._

_É a primeira fic que posto, e eu acho que arrisquei bastante ao escrever algo com uma Personagem Original. Apesar de ser muito vantajoso para um autor a utilização de um personagem original, nem sempre é fácil lidar com a repercussão que a personagem tem para os leitores. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem do meu estilo de escrita e principalmente da história._

_O título da fic pode suscitar algumas dúvidas e apesar da minha beta me recomendar a colocar o significado deste para que vocês a entendam eu não o vou fazer por enquanto. Mais tarde o colocarei, mas seria falar demais neste momento. Esperem até ao próximo capítulo e eu depois explicarei._

_Sintam-se à vontade para deixar comentários, de preferência construtivos. Ficarei muito feliz quando os receber._

_Qualquer erro gramatical ou de outro tipo é da minha inteira responsabilidade e sintam-se à vontade para me avisarem das existência deles, eu realmente agradeceria se o fizessem._

_Acho que não tenho mais nenhum recado a deixar, a não ser esperar que se divirtam._

_Beijos_

_Mariana (hhgranger)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – "Estranhos" sonhos**

Ao longe podia-se ouvir o mar agitado, que com cada vez mais força batia contra as rochas.

Apesar do ruído crescente, uma jovem mulher encontrava-se adormecida no jardim de uma velha casa de campo. Sobre o seu corpo, encontrava-se o olhar fixo de uma coruja pousada numa árvore próxima. A única fonte de luz era a da lua crescente que dominava na imensidão do céu onde as estrelas brilhavam fracamente.

O vento agitava as árvores circundantes e uma folha de jornal voava pelo jardim, ora um pouco mais alto, ora rente ao chão, arrastando consigo algumas folhas secas.

Apesar de todo aquele ambiente agitado em torno da jovem, esta encontrava-se mergulhada num sono profundo, algo que não acontecia frequentemente no último ano. Desde que ela havia chegado àquela casa era a primeira vez que dormia tão serenamente. Mas algumas coisas nunca mudam e em pouco tempo ela começou a revirar-se no chão, agarrando firmemente a relva e as ervas daninhas que cresciam entre esta.

Contudo, era estranho que ela não fizesse qualquer ruído acrescido ao do seu próprio movimento. Apenas se continuava a ouvir o jornal que ainda voava empurrado pelo vento, e ao longe, o bater constante das ondas contra a encosta. Repentinamente os seus movimentos tornaram-se mais frenéticos e um grito ecoou pelo campo.

Ariana levantou-se rapidamente, olhando em volta de modo a assegurar-se da sua localização. A sua respiração estava acelerada, e se não fosse o barulho do vento com certeza seria possível ouvir o batimento rápido do seu coração.

Após confirmar que não havia nenhum ruído suspeito por perto, a sua respiração normalizou lentamente, contudo o seu cenho ainda se encontrava franzido com suspeita e preocupação.

Ela não costumava sonhar muitas vezes, mas este sonho parecia real demais, e a sensação de angústia que lhe enchia o peito não lhe permitia relaxar.

Decidida a tentar descontrair, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na relva macia do jardim. Fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se apenas na natureza circundante.

"O farfalhar do jornal… o barulho do mar… agitado… revolto… solo duro e seco… brilho de algo no chão… aproximação… uma poça de água… água verde… mas como a água podia ser verde?... aproximação… verde… verde… reflexo distorcido... relâmpago…trovão…caveira…movimento…cobra…choque…medo….MARCA NEGRA…..flash de luz verde….torre….corpo…queda…o seu corpo caía….ela sentia-se a cair…chão….quase…falta pouco…medo…chão…próximo…muito próximo…."

Os seus olhos abriram-se em choque. Aquele era o sonho que havia tido.

O sentimento de angústia aumentava a cada segundo. Que corpo seria aquele? E aquele flash de luz verde, não podia ser o que ela estava a pensar, mas algo bem fundo lhe dizia que as suas intuições estavam certas.

Tentando acalmar a sua respiração, levantou-se e após percorrer com o olhar todo o jardim, dirigiu-se à porta da cozinha da casa.

Subiu os três degraus para a porta e quando estendeu a mão para a maçaneta desta, olhou por cima do ombro para trás, como se sentisse que era observada. Após constatar que nada era visível, decidiu que deveria ser paranóia da sua cabeça devido ao estranho sonho que tivera e por fim entrou em casa.

Depois de trancar a porta da cozinha e olhar em volta, deu um suspiro.

Era incrível como apenas a entrada naquela casa lhe transmitia um sentimento de segurança e paz de espírito. Os antigos moradores com certeza deveriam ser pessoas com boas energias, sem falar no bom gosto. A casa era exactamente como ela imaginava para uma habitação de campo. Pequena, acolhedora e confortável. A mobília de castanho da cozinha brilhava sob a luz da lamparina a petróleo no centro da mesa.

De todas as divisões da casa a cozinha era uma das que mais lhe agradava. Uma das coisas que ela tinha em comum com a sua mãe era o gosto por cozinhas grandes e airosas. Era uma pena que não pudesse ter compartilhado esta com ela. Os seus olhos marejaram-se, mas ela engoliu as lágrimas que estavam por vir, afinal ela prometeu a si mesma que não mais choraria de cada vez que relembrava o passado.

Dirigiu-se ao lavatório e depois de lavar as mãos, agarrou no pano à sua direita para as secar, encostando-se ao lavatório, concentrada em analisar o estranho sonho que tivera. Não que não fosse frequente ter sonhos desse tipo, mas este não lhe lembrava nada que ela tivesse vivido e a sensação de que algo mau estava para acontecer não a abandonava.

Olhando para o relógio na parede oposta viu que eram 1h37m da manhã. A hora tardia explicava-se pelo facto dela ter decidido descansar um pouco deitada no jardim e olhar as estrelas, como ela gostava de fazer, após vir de mais um serão entretida na estufa.

Essa era outra característica da casa que ela adorava. A existência de uma estufa.

Outra pessoa talvez não tivesse a sua coragem para se aventurar a tentar sequer entrar naquela estufa. Mas ela sempre gostou de cuidar de plantas e essa era uma das ocupações preferidas que ela arranjou desde que conseguiu limpar o jardim. A princípio teve um pouco de dificuldade em conseguir entrar na estufa, mas a diversidade de espécies era tanta que ela sentiu-se recompensada por todo aquele esforço.

Demorou meses a torná-la "habitável", mas desde então ela passava grande parte do seu tempo livre a trabalhar lá. E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia até tarde da noite. Felizmente existiam vários candelabros na estufa. Era algo que ela achou estranho, mas sem dúvida útil, afinal não é comum existirem esse tipo de coisas numa estufa, mas ao que parecia os antigos habitantes da casa também tinham um grande gosto por esta e passavam lá várias horas durante a noite. Ao pensar nisso um sorriso involuntário surgiu-lhe no rosto. Aquela estufa era um refúgio muito agradável, quem não gostaria de passar várias horas ali, mesmo que durante a noite?

Decerto que o seu pai não gostaria. Não era que ele não gostasse de jardins, mas estufas não eram do seu agrado e trabalhar numa muito menos. Ele tinha pouco…

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um forte estampido no jardim. A mão que agarrava o pano em que havia secado as suas mãos estava firmemente apertada. Aquele mesmo ruído que ela havia ouvido inúmeras vezes no dia mais trágico da sua vida, um ruído que pressagiava as más notícias que se aproximavam.

Um sentimento de angústia tomou conta dela e apenas despertou dos seus estranhos sentimentos quando ouviu batidas fortes e cadenciadas na porta da cozinha.

A dúvida e o receio abateram-se sobre ela, mas confiando nos seus instintos, que lhe diziam que ela não se encontrava em perigo, e na sua coragem, mesmo sentindo aquela estranha angústia e uma inesperada sensação de perda, decidiu abrir a porta na qual o "visitante" havia retornado a bater, agora com mais urgência.

Abrindo-a com uma certa brusquidão a surpresa ficou marcada no seu rosto ao ver aquelas duas estranhas figuras no umbral da porta.

* * *

**Nota de Autora (2):**

_Este capítulo foi um presente de aniversário para uma amiga – Viviani Xanthakos – conhecida como Vivi Andromeda no meio das fics. Espero que assim como ela tenham gostado._

_OBRIGADA por tudo amiga!!_

_Beijos_


	2. Estrelas

**

* * *

**

**TÍTULO:** Brizomancy

**AUTORA:** hhgranger

**BETA:** Vivi Andromeda

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Estrelas**

Dois homens encontravam-se no último degrau das escadas que davam acesso à sua cozinha. Duas sombras recortadas pela luz da lua. Ambos estavam vestidos de negro.

Um deles encontrava-se com capuz, não sendo possível observar o seu rosto, ela apenas poderia inferir que era um homem pelo aspecto físico.

A outra figura era bem sua conhecida. Um homem alto de cabelo negro, pele pálida e olhos negros. O mais intenso olhar que ele dispensava à maioria das pessoas faria com que elas tremessem. Mas não com Ariana.

Ali na sua frente encontrava-se o homem que salvara a sua vida.

Eles estiveram juntos em poucos momentos, mas se havia algo que Ariana sabia é que ele usava uma máscara, não uma máscara física, como a de Devorador da Morte, mas sim uma máscara por baixo desta, uma máscara que não era retirada para quase ninguém.

Ela sentia-se privilegiada por ter podido ver através dessa máscara, pelo menos uma pequena brecha.

Ela sabia que ele era um Devorador da Morte, sabia também do que estes eram capazes de fazer, do prazer que sentiam em torturar, mutilar, em ver as suas vítimas implorar pela vida, ou implorar pela morte quando esta é o único modo de terminar com a dor e o sofrimento.

Ela viu com os próprios olhos o brilho louco de satisfação no olhar deles, mas uma das coisas que a surpreendeu é que mesmo sendo um Devorador da Morte, os olhos de Snape não tinham qualquer tipo de brilho. Nem o brilho da satisfação, nem o brilho da tristeza. Era como se os seus olhos estivessem mortos. Mortos de sentimentos.

Tudo o que ele fazia era como autómato. Ele era indiferente ao que o rodeava e só depois de muito reflectir é que ela entendeu que esta era a única capa que lhe permitia sobreviver.

Não só porque apenas assim ele poderia enganar o seu _mestre_, mas também porque este era o único modo dele viver consigo mesmo.

Sem dúvidas ele era um bruxo poderoso.

Mas se olharmos na direcção certa e tivermos a coragem de o olhar nos olhos por mais que meros segundos, podemos encontrar algo mais que essa fria indiferença.

E a prova disso era ela própria.

Ao olhar directamente nos olhos dele, ela pôde sentir mais uma vez aquele sentimento estranho e inexplicável de angústia. A presença dele ali, na casa, onde ele nunca havia estado antes desde que ela ali habitava, era o sinal que ela esperava e que reforçava os seus pressentimentos. Como ela os odiava em certos momentos!

O olhar dele não estava indiferente como era costume, este olhar era cansado, pela primeira vez ele denotava fraqueza na sua frente.

- Será que podemos entrar? – a voz firme e um pouco rouca dele despertou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Ela não teria problemas em deixá-lo entrar, pois sabia a quem ele era leal, e que se encontrava ali porque algo de grave havia acontecido, mas a figura mais baixa ao seu lado a deixava receosa. Quem seria aquele homem? Ela deixaria entrar na sua casa alguém que não conhecia e que parecia ser de índole duvidosa, sem falar que ele não aparentava, pela sua postura corporal, estar muito satisfeito em estar ali.

- Não te preocupes com ele. – assim Severus respondeu, adivinhando o motivo da relutância dela. – Mas seria mais seguro se entrássemos. – ele continuou, agora olhando para o jardim e o pinhal às suas costas, atento a qualquer movimento ou ruído estranho.

- Ok. Entrem. – ela disse, abrindo o restante da porta e afastando-se para que os dois passassem. O pano da cozinha que ainda estava preso nas suas mãos foi largado sobre a mesa atrás dela.

Assim que eles entraram, foi a vez dela olhar para a rua antes de finalmente fechar a porta. O jardim encontrava-se exactamente como ela o havia deixado momentos antes, apenas o jornal, que ainda voava, estava um pouco mais afastado da casa.

Voltando-se para eles, que se encontravam no meio da cozinha, ela disse apontando as cadeiras junto à mesa:

- Sentem-se.

Só agora reparando na roupa de Snape é que ela viu, sob a luz fraca da lamparina, sangue. A roupa dele estava empapada em sangue na região dos ombros.

- O que te aconteceu? Que sangue é esse? – só agora parecendo notar que estava ferido é que Snape olhou para onde ela apontava. O outro homem também pareceu olhar na direcção do ferimento.

- Nada de importante! – ele respondeu desinteressadamente. – Nós precisamos de falar! A sua voz agora encontrava-se séria.

O tom de voz dele não deixava dúvidas. O assunto era grave. Mas o que seria assim tão sério?

Ela olhou para o outro homem na cozinha e em seguida lançou um olhar questionador a Snape acerca da outra presença.

Severus respondeu-lhe com o olhar que não se preocupasse com o outro no momento.

- Vamos até á sala! – ela disse dirigindo-se às portas que davam da cozinha para o resto da casa.

Snape dirigiu-se ao estranho homem na cozinha:

- Espera aqui! – disse com voz firme e autoritária. O homem bufou e resmungou qualquer coisa que ela não entendeu.

Assim que entrou na sala, logo em frente à cozinha, ela ouviu os passos firmes de Severus, seguindo-a.

Apesar de ser verão a sala estava fria e ela dirigiu-se à lareira para a acender. Ao estender o braço para pegar os fósforos do lado direito da lareira, sentiu a mão de Severus sobre o seu braço.

- Não é preciso isso. – ele disse apontando a varinha para a lareira fazendo com que esta se acendesse iluminando a sala.

O crepitar da lenha era ouvido no momento em que Severus, aceitando o convite mudo de Ariana, se sentou no sofá próximo ao dela. Sentar não é bem o termo adequado a descrever o modo como ele se sentou. Desabar é o termo mais correcto.

Algo estranho se passava e Ariana estava cada vez mais preocupada com os estranhos acontecimentos daquela noite. Ela olhou firmemente para ele. Snape suportou o seu olhar questionador por algum tempo, até que finalmente o afastou para a lareira à sua frente.

A desolação e tristeza que aqueles olhos mostravam afectaram-na mais do que ela pudesse pensar.

Era a primeira vez em que Snape mostrava os seus sentimentos. E era tão estranho um homem forte como ele se encontrar naquele estado, que ela não pôde evitar estender uma mão para o braço pousado no apoio do sofá.

Ele seguiu o movimento dela e, ao olhar para a mão sobre o seu braço, sentiu a dor da culpa. Ele não ia permitir que ela sentisse compaixão por ele. Ela ainda não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido. Ela não o perdoaria quando descobrisse. E ele não ia permitir que ela fizesse algo do que se arrependesse depois. Levantou-se repentinamente e dirigiu-se à janela, virando-lhe as costas.

Ariana entendeu que por algum motivo, Snape não queria o seu afecto, o seu apoio. Mais uma vez ele afastava qualquer sentimento positivo de si. E apesar de não concordar nem aceitar esse comportamento da parte dele, ela entendeu que talvez ele precisasse de se afastar um pouco dela. Deste modo, possivelmente ele falaria e contar-lhe-ia o que quer que tivesse acontecido e que o havia conduzido à casa dela com aquele estranho homem.

Assim como ela previa, finalmente ele falou.

- Dumbledore morreu. – aquela frase foi como um baque no peito de Ariana. "Não, não pode ser possível! Dumbledore não pode ter morrido!" Naquele momento ela recordou o estranho sonho que tivera. "A Marca Negra…luz verde…o corpo em queda…."

- Não! – ela murmurou com voz embargada. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu matei-o – Snape disse quase murmurando, como se ao evitar pronunciar a frase, ela se tornasse menos verdadeira.

Ariana olhou fixamente para ele, que havia voltado o rosto novamente para ela.

No momento em que o olhar dos dois se cruzou imagens passavam pela mente de Ariana. Não eram meras imagens, eram recordações.

Ela sentiu-se transportada para uma sala escura. O frio que aí se sentia era palpável, assim como a escuridão, apenas cortada por alguns candelabros nas paredes. A luz que estes emitiam era cada vez mais fraca e, recortado pela luz, podia-se distinguir um homem ligeiramente curvado sobre um caldeirão. Apenas era possível ouvir o som do conteúdo do caldeirão a ser remexido. Mas esse silêncio pesado foi cortado, por uma porta atrás deles, que se abriu estrondosamente. A princípio ela não tinha conseguido ver qual o motivo para que a porta se tivesse aberto tão repentinamente, mas uma voz guinchada chamou a sua atenção.

- Severus! Hogwarts foi atacada! Há Devoradores da Morte junto à torre de Astronomia.

Um feitiço de cor vermelha cortou a escuridão da sala, sem que qualquer ruído adicional fosse notado.

Snape atravessou rapidamente a porta por onde o pequeno homem, agora desmaiado no chão, havia entrado, as suas vestes balançando atrás dele.

Ariana seguiu-o através das suas recordações.

Por pouco o perdeu de vista, mas conseguiu distinguir uma sombra na curva do corredor, apressou-se atrás dele para o alcançar e não o voltar a perder de vista.

Na sua corrida até ao final do corredor, pôde distinguir duas jovens, uma loira e outra morena, que se dirigiam no sentido contrário ao dela.

Continuando na sua corrida, ela seguiu Severus através de escadarias e mais escadarias e corredores escuros.

Em algumas janelas ela pôde distinguir a lua lá fora por entre as nuvens. Mas algo estranho chamou a sua atenção. Havia um reflexo verde no céu. Apesar da sua curiosidade ela preferiu não tentar averiguar, e em vez disso apressar-se a seguir Snape, que já se encontrava bem avançado em relação a ela.

Mais algumas escadarias e ela podia ouvir barulho de gritos e coisas a partirem-se.

Por fim ela alcançou Snape que havia reduzido ligeiramente o passo ao chegar à curva do corredor que dava para o local de onde provinham os gritos das pessoas. O barulho de feitiços que falharam o alvo era audível, assim como as cores destes faziam com que aquele corredor escuro se tornasse iluminado.

Algumas pessoas pareceram notar a presença de Snape, mas nada fizeram para o impedir de continuar o seu caminho por entre o fogo cruzado. Assim como ele, Ariana atravessou o mesmo corredor por entre o mar de feitiços.

Apressando-se para alcançar Severus, ela correu e mais uma vez subiu uma escadaria.

A cena que presenciou, após atravessar a porta aberta à sua frente, foi mais aterrorizante do que ela poderia imaginar.

Snape encontrava-se no centro de uma torre. Do lado esquerdo desta podiam-se ver cinco pessoas. Um loiro, cujo corpo tremia sem parar. E três homens e uma mulher que pareciam aterrorizados. Junto às ameias da torre, encontrava-se um Dumbledore, que parecia fazer um enorme esforço para se tentar manter de pé. Snape exalava magia por todos os seus poros e ela podia sentir o seu poder, mesmo estando apenas nas suas recordações.

- Severus… por favor…

A voz de Dumbledore aterrorizou-a, mas nada poderia ser mais duro para ela, do que se seguiu.

Snape ergueu a varinha e apontou-a directamente a Dumbledore.

- _Avada Kedrava!_

Um raio de luz verde saltou da extremidade da varinha de Snape e atingiu Dumbledore em cheio no peito.

Esse foi atirado ao ar e por uma fracção de segundo, parecia ter ficado suspenso por baixo da caveira cintilante que havia gerado o reflexo verde que ela havia visto pelas janelas do castelo, vários pisos abaixo; mas logo a seguir caiu para trás, como uma grande boneca de trapos, para lá das ameias e desapareceu.

Poucos segundos se passaram até que Snape agarrou o jovem loiro e o empurrou com ele escadaria a baixo dizendo:

- Vamos embora daqui, depressa.

Ao vê-lo sair ela apressou-se a segui-lo. Apenas pôde reparar que os outros Devoradores da Morte também os seguiam.

Mais uma vez atravessou a batalha, que ainda se travava, o mais rapidamente possível. Acompanhou a fuga do castelo, pelo que restava das portas de carvalho, deparando-se com os jardins do castelo.

Snape e o loiro encontravam-se mais à frente e depois de correr um pouco ela alcançou-os, assim como um dos Devoradores da Morte que haviam estado na torre.

Ela pôde ver clarões em volta, mas não se deteve nesse facto, seguindo o acelerado Snape.

- _Atordoar!_

Ao ouvir esse feitiço ela voltou-se para trás, onde um jovem de cabelos negros e óculos, cuja roupa estava esfarrapada e suja se encontrava com a varinha apontada a Severus.

- Foge Draco. – esta foi a ordem que Snape deu ao jovem loiro que o acompanhava. Esse hesitou um instante antes de seguir pelo caminho em direcção aos portões, que davam para o exterior da escola.

Snape virou-se para o moreno e ela pôde reparar que ambos se olhavam nos olhos no momento em que erguerem as varinhas ao mesmo tempo.

- _Cruc_…

Snape esquivou-se do feitiço a si dirigido e fez com que o seu adversário caísse para trás antes de ter tempo de completar a maldição. O outro rebolou e pôs-se novamente em pé, no momento em que o Devorador da Morte grandalhão berrava «_Incêndio!_». Ouviu-se um estoiro enorme e uma luz alaranjada espraiou-se sobre todos: uma cabana irrompera em chamas.

- O Fang 'tá lá dentro, seu mald…! – berrou um gigante, ou pelo menos era o que ele parecia, pelas suas dimensões.

- _Cruc_… – gritou o moreno pela segunda vez, fazendo pontaria à figura à sua frente, iluminada pelas chamas ondulantes, mas Snape voltou a bloquear o feitiço. Um sorriso de escárnio era visível no rosto de Severus.

- Nada de Maldições Imperdoáveis vindas de ti Potter! - berrou sobre o rugir das chamas, os berros do gigante e os latidos enraivecidos de um cão, o qual parecia aprisionado dentro da cabana em chamas. – Não tens nem a coragem, nem a capacidade…

- _Incarc_… – rosnou o moreno, mas Snape desviou o feitiço com um gesto quase indolente do braço.

- Luta comigo! – gritou-lhe Potter. – Luta, seu cobarde…

- Cobarde? Chamaste-me cobarde, Potter? – gritou por sua vez Snape. – O teu pai só atacava se fossem quatro contra um! Gostava de saber o que lhe chamarias.

- _Atord_…

- Bloqueio-te uma, e outra, e outra vez, até aprenderes a fechar a boca e a bloquear a mente, Potter – zombou Snape, desviando mais uma vez a maldição. – Tu aí vem! – gritou para o Devorador da Morte atrás do tal Potter. – Temos de ir, antes que o Ministério apareça…

- _Impedi_…

Mas antes de poder terminar a palavra o moreno caiu para o lado sobre a relva. Um dos Devoradores da Morte lançara-lhe uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Não! – rugiu a voz de Snape. – Esqueceram-se das ordens? O Potter pertence ao Senhor das Trevas…Temos de o deixar! Ide! Ide!

O Devorador da Morte grandalhão e outros dois obedeceram e correram para os portões.

O moreno levantou-se rapidamente e avançou cegamente para Snape.

- _Sectum_…

Snape agitou a varinha e a maldição foi de novo repelida. O seu rosto estava inundado pela raiva.

- Não, Potter! – gritou Snape. Ouviu-se um grande estrondo e o moreno saltou para trás, voltando a cair no chão violentamente. A varinha deste fugiu-lhe da mão.

Snape aproximou-se dele.

- Atreves-te a usar os meus próprios feitiços contra mim, Potter? Fui eu quem os inventou… eu o Príncipe Meio-Sangue! E querias virar os meus inventos contra mim, tal como o nojento do teu pai, não era? Não creio…não!

Snape lançou um feitiço que afastou ainda mais a varinha do jovem estendido no chão.

- Mate-me então – arfou o moreno. – Mate-me como o matou a ele, seu cobarde…

- NÃO… – berrou Snape, o rosto subitamente enlouquecido, desumano, como se sofresse uma dor igual à do cão que uivava e ladrava, preso na cabana em chamas – ME CHAMES COBARDE!

E ceifou o ar com a varinha.

Correndo em direcção a ele encontrava-se um animal com corpo de cavalo, mas cabeça de águia, ela já havia lido sobre eles, chamavam-se Hipógrifos. O animal parecia enraivecido e a última visão que ela teve foi de Snape correndo em direcção aos portões, com aquela criatura atrás dele, antes de se sentir sugada, de volta para a sala de sua casa.

Apoiando-se no sofá onde antes estivera sentada Ariana finalmente pôde entender onde se encontrava.

Ela ficou tonta com tudo aquilo. Ver aquelas cenas pelos olhos de Snape e experimentar os seus sentimentos era algo devastador.

Era um mar de contradições e mesmo sendo forte, Ariana estava exausta por aquela experiência.

Snape voltou novamente as costas a Ariana. Ele não precisava ver a expressão de acusação no olhar dela.

Assim que Ariana sentiu forças suficientes para se levantar ela fê-lo e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas em frente à lareira.

Snape esperava que ela se dirigisse para ele e ficou surpreso quando ouviu o ruído almofadado, causado por ela se ter sentado no tapete verde escuro em frente à lareira e o crepitar acentuado da lenha, quando ela reposicionou melhor um tronco de madeira que estava meio desequilibrado entre os outros. Ambos ficaram nas suas posições por alguns minutos reflectindo sobre os eventos da noite.

Aquilo que Ariana sentia era tão estranho. Como Dumbledore podia estar morto. Assassinado pelo homem agora parado junto à janela da sua sala.

Ela sabia que aqueles sentimentos que havia experimentado eram verdadeiros, a ansiedade, a raiva, a dor, o medo eram verídicos.

E era tão difícil entender o motivo para que Dumbledore implorasse a morte. Sim porque ela sabia que aquele pedido não foi um pedido pela sua vida, mas antes para que Severus fizesse algo previamente acordado. Como um homem como Dumbledore podia implorar pela morte? Como ele podia planejar a sua própria morte? Como ele podia ter pedido a Severus que fizesse isso. Mas sim, esta era a única justificação plausível. Mas que vantagens a sua morte podia ter que valesse a "alma" de Snape?

Dumbledore transmitia coragem e esperança. Ela sentia que as coisas sempre acabariam bem quando ele estava por perto. E a sensibilidade dele para lidar com as outras pessoas, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis era notável. Agora que ele se fora, que certeza tinha ela de que tudo acabaria bem?

Olhando para o homem às suas costas, recortado pela luz da lua, ela notou que a expressão corporal dele indicava cansaço e desolação, ela entendeu que alguém precisava de apoio. Alguém em quem tanto ela como Dumbledore confiavam. Alguém que acabara de cumprir um das tarefas mais dolorosas da sua vida. E as suas dificuldades não acabariam por aqui, ele ainda iria passar por muitas dificuldades a partir de agora. E mais do que nunca ele iria ser injustiçado.

Ela sentia que necessitava de mostrar um pouco de compaixão e acima de tudo, compreensão para com aquele homem sofredor.

Levantando-se, Ariana juntou-se a ele observando a noite lá fora.

-Eu adoro observar as estrelas! – ela disse olhando para o céu. Snape olhou para o rosto dela, onde a serenidade era visível, e seguiu o olhar dela até às estrelas brilhantes lá fora. - A minha avó chamava-se Eileen, era um nome muito bonito, ela era uma senhora adorável e muito divertida, os momentos que eu passei com ela sempre foram muito agradáveis e ela adorava-me, – ela continuou agora com um sorriso no rosto. – eu era a neta favorita dela. Eu lembro-me que ela sempre dizia que eu era especial, não por ser loira de olhos azuis como ela, uma característica rara na família, mas pela capacidade que eu tinha de entender as pessoas, e de ser capaz de manter uma discussão por horas. – o sorriso dela alargou-se – ela dizia que eu era mais teimosa do que ela, o que segundo os parâmetros da família era algo assustador. – Snape ouvia-a com atenção, embora não entendesse o porquê de ela lhe estar a contar aquelas coisas acerca do seu passado. Ela nunca falava do seu passado. "Assim como eu.", ele pensou. - Um dia ela faleceu. Eu tinha 12 anos na altura. Foi muito duro para mim. Eu não estava preparada para isso. Ela já dizia há algum tempo que se sentia cansada, mas na altura eu sempre mantive a esperança de que ela nunca morreria. Acho que todos nós sentimos isso em relação às pessoas que amamos. É um modo de nos protegermos e de não sofrermos por antecedência. – agora a sua voz tornou-se embargada pela emoção. - Foi a minha primeira perda. – ela limpou uma lágrima que lhe caía pelo rosto. – No dia em que eu recebi a notícia, eu fechei-me no meu quarto a ver um álbum de fotografias, que eu tinha, de todas as férias que havia passado com ela na Escócia, onde ela morava. Não falei com ninguém e não quis comer. Sempre que me falavam em comida, mais triste eu ficava ao me lembrar dos pequenos-almoços fantásticos que ela fazia. Depois de ter mais uma das minhas explosões de mau humor típicas, saí de casa e fui para o jardim. Passei muito tempo aí a chorar. Até que a minha mãe veio ter comigo. Eu não a havia visto desde o início da tarde quando o meu pai me contou o que havia acontecido. – Ariana olhou para Snape. – Normalmente quando estamos a sofrer não nos lembramos da dor dos outros. Naquele dia não me passou sequer pela ideia o quanto a minha mãe devia ter sofrido. Mas as mães são sempre o nosso porto protector, – um sorriso triste inundou o seu rosto novamente. – e mesmo com a sua dor ela veio ter comigo. Não me disse nada, apenas se sentou ao meu lado e ao fim de um tempo eu encostei-me a ela e abracei-a, e chorei como nunca havia chorado até então. – Lágrimas soltas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas ela tratou de as limpar o mais rapidamente possível. – Nunca me hei-de esquecer das palavras dela. Foram a minha maior lição na vida e o que me permite estar aqui hoje. – o seu olhar dirigiu-se novamente para as estrelas, que pareciam brilhar mais agora. – Nessa noite a minha mãe disse-me que as pessoas que amamos estão sempre connosco, porque se as amamos verdadeiramente, elas vão connosco para todo o lado, pois estão no nosso coração. Assim como as estrelas nos acompanham para onde quer que vamos durante a noite, – a sua voz agora encontrava-se determinada e forte – e durante o dia. Nesse dia a minha mãe explicou-me que as estrelas estão sempre connosco, mesmo de dia, apenas não são visíveis pois são ocultadas pelo brilho do Sol, este é para nós a força maior e o nosso maior suporte durante o dia, mas ao cair da noite começam a vir as estrelas e nós sabemos que aqueles que não vemos estão lá, porque nós os amamos e eles também a nós, e podemos dormir descansados porque podemos contar sempre com eles. – ela olhou para Severus de relance e viu que ele olhava atentamente as estrelas. – Depois das palavras dela eu dormi, e desde então eu voltei a sentir-me melhor e protegida, pois eu sabia que a minha avó estava lá a cuidar de mim. - um sorriso triste inundou-lhe o rosto – Mal eu sabia que iria sofrer mais perdas.

O olhar de Ariana estava fixo nas estrelas. Algumas pareciam que lhe piscavam, incitando-a a continuar. A última frase dela fez com que Snape olhasse directamente para ela. O olhar dos dois cruzou-se e ela continuou:

- Ele está connosco, não sentes? E vai continuar a ser uma estrela para cada um de nós. Ele vai continuar a guiar-nos, mesmo que nós não nos apercebamos disso. E sempre que sentirmos a falta dele, podemos simplesmente olhar o céu e ver as estrelas a brilhar, uma brilhará com mais força, – ela esboçou um sorriso antes de continuar. – ela até vai piscar como ele fazia por vezes e nós vamo-nos sentir mais calmos e serenos. E acima de tudo vamos ter esperança. – ela voltou a olhar o céu.

Snape olhou para ela incrédulo. Aquele era o último comportamento que ele esperaria dela. Ele sabia, que assim como Dumbledore dizia, Ariana era uma jovem mulher especial. Os poderes da mente dela eram realmente surpreendentes. O modo como ela se guiava pelos instintos e tinha sucesso na sua caminhada era inacreditável.

E a coragem que ela possuía. Nenhum aluno em Hogwarts resistia ao seu olhar e poucas pessoas mantinham contacto directo no olhar com ele por mais que alguns segundos. Mas ela não. Ela desafiava-o com o olhar. E nem com contacto de olho directo ele conseguia entrar na mente dela. Era um feito notável. E ele sabia que era um excelente Legilimens. Como ela não poderia ser uma bruxa era a pergunta que mais o atormentava.

E mais uma vez ali estava ela surpreendendo-o. Em vez de o culpar ou agredir como ele esperava que ela fizesse quando tomasse conhecimento da notícia, principalmente sabendo da ligação especial que ela e Dumbledore tinham, ali estava ela falando normalmente, abrindo o seu coração, tentando confortá-lo. O que havia com estas pessoas que não entendiam que expor os seus sentimentos era a sua maior fragilidade?

Snape voltou a olhar o céu procurando o tal conforto de que ela lhe falava, e sentiu-o quando uma estrela brilhou e assim como ela disse que aconteceria, parecia piscar só para ele, de um modo diferente das outras.

Agora sim ele sabia que conseguiria cumprir a promessa que havia feito a Dumbledore. Por ele e por si próprio.

- Dumbledore pediu-me que te entregasse isto. – Snape estendeu-lhe uma carta, que acabara de retirar do bolso interno da sua capa.

A confusão era visível no rosto dela.

Ariana olhou para carta nas mãos de Severus e, relutantemente, estendeu a mão para a agarrar.

Era uma carta de pergaminho envelhecido, um pouco mais amarelado que as cartas que habitualmente ele lhe entregava, por meio de Fawkes. O timbre da carta era vermelho vivo, e ao fundo de um A e um D entrelaçados distinguia-se uma Fénix de asas abertas. Virando a carta ela pôde ler naquela letra inclinada que ela reconhecia. "_Para Ariana_"

Ela olhou para Severus, como que querendo confirmar a identidade do emissário da carta, mesmo não sendo necessário depois de ver aquele timbre. Este deu-lhe um olhar confiante e afastou-se um pouco para mais próximo da janela, de modo a lhe dar a privacidade necessária para que ela lesse a carta.

Ariana voltou a sentar-se no chão em frente à lareira, e depois de muito olhar para a carta e para o destinatário, quebrou lentamente o selo desta.

À sua frente encontrava-se a seguinte carta:

_Querida Ariana,_

_Este, realmente, não deve ser o momento mais conveniente para finalmente dar notícias. Peço desculpas por ter estado tanto tempo sem me corresponder contigo, mas por motivos vários, isso não foi possível. De qualquer modo, a ausência de correspondência da minha parte não significa que tenhas estado afastada dos meus pensamentos ou cuidados. _

_Se estás a ler esta carta isso significa que os meus planos estão a seguir o curso desejado. Calculo que o Severus tenha feito como lhe pedi. Homem forte ele. Apesar do orgulho dele em ser Slytherin, ele seria um excelente Gryffindor, sem dúvida. Mas mais uma vez, lá estou eu a falar da escola. É uma pena que não tenhas podido frequentar Hogwarts, posso até apostar que serias uma Gryffindor, uma verdadeira leoa. _

(um sorriso se esboçou no rosto de Ariana ao ler a última frase)

_Aposto que estás zangada comigo, pelo que eu pedi ao Severus que fizesse. Mas se houvesse outro modo, com toda a certeza eu não escolheria este. Nem preciso de te contar o que realmente aconteceu, porque sei que já descobris-te. E nem preciso de te pedir que lhe dês o apoio de que ele necessita. Eu sei que tu o farias independentemente do meu pedido ou não. Ele agora precisa de ser forte, e, apesar dele negar veemente, eu sei que ele tem um carinho peculiar por ti. Talvez porque de algum modo conseguis-te chegar até ao coração dele. E mesmo que ele discuta e te trate com superioridade, ele fá-lo apenas porque se sente revigorado depois de uma conversa ou discussão contigo. Tu és uma das poucas que o enfrenta, e ele aprecia isso em ti._

_E não me venhas dizer que o único interesse que ele possa ter por ti são os teus poderes, não o teu maior poder é seres uma fantástica amiga de quem tenha a honra de chegar a essa posição. Eu sinto-me feliz por saber que eu e ele estamos nesse grupo, assim como tu também estás no meu, e o Severus também sabe disso._

_Já deves ter entendido também o motivo porque o Severus chegou a tua casa acompanhado. E não venhas dizer que a casa não é tua porque ela é tua. A casa e tudo o que está no seu interior é teu. Faz parte dos meus últimos desejos, e eu tenho a certeza que tu farás melhor uso dela que qualquer outra pessoa. Não existe pessoa mais adequada para ficar com a casa do que tu._

_Gostaria de te fazer um último pedido. Sei que talvez não tenha o direito de to fazer, mas vou fazê-lo, assim mesmo. Gostava que alojasses esse jovem que o Severus levou até aí, com ele. Ele precisa de protecção, e uma oportunidade. Contrariamente a ti, que és corajosa e lutas pelas tuas ideias e ideais, enfrentando o que quer que venha pelo caminho, ele não teve as mesmas oportunidades de ser feliz e construir a sua própria personalidade, mas eu acredito que se lhe dermos as oportunidades certas, ele possa aproveitá-las e encontrar o seu próprio destino. Do lado certo._

_A vida não tem sido fácil para ambos, mas quem sabe vocês não se possam ajudar um ao outro?_

_Ele não contará a localização da tua casa a ninguém, assim como a presença dele não te colocará em mais riscos que os que já corres, visto que eu providenciei todo o tipo de protecções necessárias para isso. Apenas peço que compartilhes com ele a habitação até que ele decida o seu destino._

_Sei que o farás e fico-te muito agradecido por isso._

_Só me resta despedir-me de ti, desejando que sejas muito feliz, e que nunca percas a esperança. Eu sei que isso não é tarefa fácil, para quem já viveu o que vives-te, mas eu tenho a certeza que conseguirás encontrar em ti mesma e nas pessoas que te rodeiam essa esperança, que nos mantém vivos e que nos faz lutar. A minha luta ainda não acabou, embora eu já não possa participar directamente nela. Mas tu conheces-me e sabes, que eu ainda tenho algumas cartas na manga (acho que é essa a expressão que os muggles usam)._

_Obrigada pelos momentos agradáveis que passei na tua companhia. Tenho pena de não termos podido conversar mais tempo e sobre temas mais amenos. Mas, quem sabe, não temos oportunidade para o fazer mais tarde. _

_A morte é apenas a próxima aventura!_

_Carinhosamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ao terminar de ler aquela carta, os seus olhos encontravam-se marejados.

Albus Dumbledore era um homem incrível. Muitos seriam os adjectivos que ela podia usar para o descrever, mas aquele que não saía da sua mente era Amigo.

Apesar de ser bem mais velho que ela, ele era um verdadeiro Amigo. Ela teve poucos verdadeiros amigos. E agora ela entendia o motivo de sentir tanta segurança ao pé dele, ela considerava-o um amigo. E a perda de um amigo era muito dolorosa.

Erguendo a cabeça, da carta que acabara de ler para o fogo na lareira à sua frente, ela relembrou a frase "_A morte é apenas a próxima aventura!_". Dumbledore não tinha medo da morte. Ele devia sentir que era o seu momento de seguir na próxima aventura. Isso contudo não o impedia de se preocupar com aqueles que ele amava. Ele sabia que iria morrer e tratou de proteger a sua casa, para que ela estivesse segura. Ele deu uma parte de si, da sua mágica, para proteger a vida dela.

E agora, fazia o mesmo com aquele que o tentara matar. Oportunidade. Sim, essa era a palavra certa para descrever aquilo que Dumbledore fazia. Ele dava sempre uma oportunidade a quem a quisesse.

E se era o seu último pedido que ela acolhesse na casa que ela habitava, aquele jovem, que ela não conhecia, ela o faria. Por Dumbledore e por aquilo em que ela acreditava.

Um olhar decidido e determinado era visível no seu rosto, quando ela se levantou e se dirigiu a Severus.

Snape, virou-se para ela no momento em que sentiu o seu movimento, deixando de olhar a noite, lá fora de casa, para ver a expressão de Ariana.

Ao ficar próxima dele, ela por fim falou.

- Obrigada.

E aproximou-se dele dando-lhe um abraço.

Snape estava surpreso e não sabia o que fazer. Ele não gostava de amostras de afecto, até porque normalmente eram falsas, mas ali, sentindo o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, ele sabia que aquele abraço era sincero, que ela realmente queria dar e receber aquele abraço. Por fim, ele estendeu os braços em torno dela, pousando-os nas suas costas, aproveitando aquele momento especial.

Ao fim de algum tempo, lentamente separaram-se. Ariana exibia um bonito sorriso no rosto e Severus exibia uma expressão menos carrancuda.

Mas aquele momento foi interrompido, no instante em que uma dor repentina atingiu o braço esquerdo de Severus e ele apertou a outra mão sobre o braço, na tentativa de aliviar a dor.

Ariana apercebeu-se do que se tratava e antes mesmo que tentasse se aproximar dele novamente, Severus atravessou rapidamente a sala, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Ariana seguiu-o e assim que entrou na cozinha notou que ele falava algumas palavras apressadas ao homem na sala.

Voltando-se para ela, disse:

- Tenho que ir!

Não esperando por uma resposta seguiu para a porta. Antes que esta se fechasse às suas costas, Ariana apressou-se e agarrou-a evitando que esta se fechasse completamente.

- Severus! – ela chamou.

Snape voltou-se para trás, olhando na direcção da porta da cozinha, onde aquela jovem mulher de olhos azuis o observava.

- Boa sorte. – ela murmurou.

"Obrigada" – ele pensou.

O sorriso dela, naquele momento era algo que ele não esqueceria até ao seu último instante de vida.

Com um estalo Severus desapareceu e o jornal atravessou o espaço antes ocupado por ele.

Embrulhando os braços em si mesma, Ariana entrou em casa. Assim que terminou de fechar a porta e se voltou para a cozinha pôde distinguir por entre as sombras o estranho homem retirar o capuz. Na sua frente encontrava-se Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos os leitores que comentaram (Kiara Hiwatari13; Vivis Drecco; Vinicius e Vivi Andromeda) e também aos que embora tenham lido não comentaram.

Quero também agradecer mais uma vez à minha beta Viviani que gentilmente betou este capítulo, apesar do esforço em encontrar tempo para o fazer.

E agora a pedido de muitas famílias (bem nem tantas assim, mas tudo bem) eu vou finalmente desvendar o significado por trás do nome. Não o fiz antes por achar que seria dar muitas informações acerca da fic logo no primeiro capítulo. Queria deixar-vos a pensar acerca do capítulo_ 'Estranhos' Sonhos_ e que notassem a importância quer dos acontecimentos que aí tem lugar, quer do próprio título do capítulo, mas agora acho que é o momento certo para o fazer.

**Brizomancy** (ou _Brizomancia_ em português) significa capacidade de adivinhar por meio de sonhos.

Finalmente o meu segredo guardado a sete chaves está a descoberto, mas tudo bem, este não vai ser o meu último segredo. (Mariana rindo Hamletianamente) existem pessoas que reconhecerão esta última frase Muitos virão pela frente…

E espero que vocês me acompanhem nesta longa jornada a que me proponho…

Resta dizer que em comentários futuros, se quiserem deixar o vosso contacto eu responderei directamente para lá, para quem não o deixar vai ter o seu comentário devidamente respondido no final do capítulo seguinte, nomeadamente em relação ao capítulo anterior, o leitor (gato) que não deixou contacto foi o Vinicius, a quem eu vou responder a seguir à nota de autora.

Bem acho que é tudo. Espero muitas reviews, e acima de tudo que se divirtam a ler a fic.

Beijos para todos

Mariana (hhgranger)

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_**Vinicius:**_ Oi Vinicius!!

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer por teres feito este comentário, mesmo estando com pouco tempo, como eu sei que estás. É muito importante para mim ouvir a tua opinião, mesmo que num comentário pequeno, se bem que é só neste que eu perdoo, pois o teu próximo comentário tem que ser grande, pelo menos maior que este (Vivis sabe e espero que te tenha avisado que todas as promessas são para ser cumpridas, pelo menos eu não deixo passar os acordos em que participo). Sim, eu já estou à espera do teu próximo comentário ao capítulo 2. (Borboleta agitando suavemente as suas asas)

Quanto a eu ser boa em comentar…. A Vivis sempre achou isso, especialmente porque eu quando começo a escrever nunca mais paro…. Mas eu tento o meu melhor…

Bem…o significado do nome da fic…eu acho que agora tu já sabes qual é, mas a pedido de muitas famílias (bem nem tantas assim) eu disse o significado do nome da fic neste capítulo, vamos ver se assim os leitores se entusiasmam e me deixam mais comentários…

E saibas que a Vivis esteve perto de descobrir o significado certo do nome da fic, portanto ou somos as duas loucas (o que é o mais provável) ou então somos as duas muito inteligentes)

Ainda bem que gostas-te do capítulo, apesar de ser pequeno eu gostei dele, e achei que poderia chamar à atenção terminar naquele ponto…vamos lá deixar os leitores curiosos… (eu tenho vindo a aprender a fazer isso com a Vivis e com a Viviani também)

Bem quanto a ser um Vinicicus e Vítor, desta ainda não foi, mas quem sabe… e sim com certeza seria uma visita legal…eu acho que a Ariana ia gostar de vos ter lá aos dois…talvez vocês tenham mais bom feitio que o Draco…

Ainda bem que gostas-te da Ariana e posso assegurar que saberás mais acerca do aspecto físico dela no 3º capítulo, e vê bem, do ponto de vista do Draco… isso pode ser interessante… e olha eu falando demais…

É verdade a Vivis sabe quase tudo acerca da fic à conta de eu falar de mais, mas nada de negociar com ela para saber antes do tempo, está tudo dobre _segredo de estado_….eu realmente mato a Vivis se ela falar demais…

Ariana é serena, mas ao mesmo tempo é alguém com Fogo nas veias…verás que nem sempre ela será tão serena quanto aparenta, mas no global e para a maioria das pessoas ela é muito serena, desafiadora, mas serena…

Ainda bem que estás curioso, era essa a ideia, eu vou usar muito essa técnica aviso já…e se queres um conselho…lê atentamente tudo o que eu escrevo...nem tudo é coincidência…falta saber o que é relevante e o que não é muito importante…deixo essa tarefa a leitores inteligentes e atentos…

Mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário…

Também te adoro Vinicius…beijos


	3. Escolha

* * *

**TÍTULO:** Brizomancy

**AUTORA:** hhgranger

**BETA:** Vivi Andromeda

* * *

**Nota de Autora (1):**

Caros leitores, estou aqui apenas para relembrar que na última nota de autora esqueci-me de mencionar que partes do capítulo anterior (Capítulo 2 – Estrelas) são excertos do 6º livro de Harry Potter, cujo título aqui em Portugal é Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso. Foram retirados diálogos e outras partes acrescentadas de acordo com as descrições de outras personagens. Como devem ter percebido tive de modificar algumas coisas, porque no livro as coisas são vistas do ponto de vista do Harry e eu queria mostrar do ponto de vista de Severus e da própria Ariana que assistiu como que numa penseira à recordação de Snape.

Peço desculpa pelo meu esquecimento, e agora vamos ao capítulo 3.

_Enjoy it._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Escolha**

A cozinha caiu em total silêncio no instante em que o olhar dos dois se cruzou.

Ariana via na sua frente um homem bastante jovem, deveria ter os seus 16 ou 17 anos, dado o seu aspecto físico. Cabelos loiros lisos enquadravam o rosto fino e anguloso do jovem de pele clara, gerando um forte contraste com a roupa escura que vestia, o que tornava a sua palidez ainda mais proeminente. A sua aparência denotava bastante cansaço, e ela não duvidava que ele tivesse razões para isso. Os seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados fazendo-a lembrar um dia de tempestade. Estes estavam fixos nos seus como se procurando saber o que ela pensava. Era um olhar completamente diferente do de Severus, apesar de tentar transparecer toda a sua confiança e poder, ele encontrava-se frágil e impotente, como se o seu destino em nada fosse comandado por ele. Apesar de mostrar dor, mesmo que o mais escondida possível, e de apresentar o seu nariz erguido em pose dominante, o seu olhar era desfocado, como se os seus próprios sentimentos se encontrassem de igual modo. Os seus olhos reflectiam o tormento de pensamentos que o inundava.

Era estranho como ela reconhecia aquele olhar de algum lugar, como se já o tivesse visto antes, mas não se lembrava de onde.

Mas a determinação de Ariana fez com que ela deixasse todas as questões, que agora não eram o mais premente, para pensar numa outra ocasião e decidiu tomar a iniciativa de cumprimentar o seu novo "companheiro" de casa.

- Annnn… eu não sei o que Severus possa ter falado sobre mim, mas posso até apostar que ele não mencionou o meu nome, Ariana Curen. – ela se apresentou estendendo a mão na direcção dele.

Ele pareceu bastante surpreso com aquele gesto. Parecia não ser muito frequente ver uma mão estendida para si, como se ela fosse a primeira pessoa que o havia feito. Qualquer pessoa que observasse a cena acreditaria que ele deveria ser um estrangeiro, para quem aquele gesto poderia ser considerado uma ofensa ou mesmo uma ameaça.

O olhar frio dele seguiu da mão de dedos longos e finos, estendida na sua frente, para os seus olhos azuis vibrantes. Eles não eram totalmente azuis, agora que ele reparava melhor neles, sob o reflexo da luz fraca da lanterna em cima da cozinha, os seus olhos eram um pouco acinzentados, não tanto como ele sabia serem os seus próprios, mas algo de estranho aqueles olhos escondiam e a cor difusa deles, lhe fazia sentir um certa dúvida em relação àquela jovem, como se algo conhecido dele ali estivesse espelhado, mas apenas parcialmente.

Apesar de todas as dúvidas e questões que tinha em mente acerca daquela jovem que se apresentara como Ariana, ele via no olhar dela que esta esperava um gesto da parte dele. E ele veio no momento em que ainda com o olhar preso em Ariana, estendeu a mão em direcção à dela.

- Draco Malfoy – ele anunciou com voz firme.

No instante em que as suas mãos se tocaram uma sensação estranha percorreu-o e rapidamente ele largou a mão dela, como que sentindo um choque eléctrico e uma forte dor se manifestou no seu antebraço da mão contrária.

Ariana ficou surpresa com a forma repentina com que ele largou o seu aperto, mas ao ver o gesto dele de apertar o braço entendeu o motivo.

O rosto de Draco que já se encontrava bastante pálido, tornou-se ainda mais, ele parecia cerrar os dentes no intuito de não gritar.

Como sempre, com a agilidade e raciocínio rápido do costume, Ariana rapidamente se apressou até à sala, deixando um Draco com demasiadas dores para se preocupar sobre a saída repentina dela da cozinha, para trás.

Assim que ela entrou na sala dirigiu-se à estante à sua esquerda.

- Eu sei onde está! Pensa um pouco Ariana! - ela murmurava enquanto esquadrinhava a estante, em busca daquilo que lhe interessava no momento.

Depois de percorrer a terceira estante ela viu no topo desta o caderno que procurava. Estendendo-se para chegar até ele, por fim lá o conseguiu agarrar por entre os dedos.

Assim que confirmou que era o que procurava, apressou-se em direcção à cozinha, folheando-o apressadamente.

Com o ruído da porta da cozinha abrindo-se, Draco olhou na direcção desta, vendo uma Ariana muito apressada e agitada entrar na cozinha com um caderno cuja capa preta estava bastante gasta e retorcida, nas mãos.

Assim que chegou junto da mesa da cozinha, ela pousou o caderno sobre esta e continuou a folheá-lo, agora com mais facilidade e murmurando coisas como "Eu sei que estás aqui algures! Sim eu tenho a certeza que é aqui!" enquanto continuava a sua procura.

Draco não entendia o que ela estava a fazer, mas ela demonstrava uma certa urgência na sua procura. Mas digamos que ele estava surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa, sem falar que a dor contínua no seu braço não diminuía de maneira nenhuma e ele estava muito mais preocupado com isso.

- Ok. Não vai assim, então vejamos! – Ariana continuava a falar sozinha. Ela agarrou no livro, fechou-o bruscamente e após alguns segundos com os olhos fechados e de uma inspiração profunda, abriu-o numa página aleatória.

Ao abrir os olhos ela esboçou um ténue sorriso, parecendo satisfeita com o resultado da sua acção.

Percorrendo com o dedo a página em que o livro estava aberto ela parecia ter encontrado o que precisava, pois murmurou " Como eu calculava!".

Só nesse momento ela voltou-se para Draco, que estava jogado sobre uma cadeira junto à mesa da cozinha, ainda com o braço direito pressionando o antebraço esquerdo e com o olhar fixo nela.

- Eu vou buscar algo que te pode ajudar. – ela disse com uma expressão serena, mas bastante enérgica. Mal tempo lhe deu de processar o que ela havia dito e já abria a porta da cozinha, que dava para o exterior, retirando um objecto comprido de um chaveiro próximo à porta e fechava-a com a mesma rapidez.

Aquela jovem era realmente estranha.

Severus não lhe havia falado muito dela. Apenas lhe disse que só havia um jeito de ele continuar vivo. Esconder-se. E que apenas naquela casa, em que ele se encontrava agora, estaria seguro. Severus não lhe explicou a razão porque _ele_ ou qualquer outro não o pudesse encontrar ali, mas ao que parecia a casa tinha protecção especial, dando-lhe mesmo a garantia que nem por meio da marca a sua localização era possível.

Ele pensara que isso significaria que estaria também isento dos chamados, mas ao que parece para isso a protecção não era suficiente. E, pela intensidade da dor no seu braço, _ele_ já deveria ter conhecimento da sua fuga. Esse pensamento fez-lhe dirigir os seus pensamentos para Severus. Como ele iria dar uma justificação para a sua fuga? Será que ele seria punido por isso? Bem talvez não, afinal Dumbledore está morto como _ele_ queria. Talvez isso lhe dê satisfação suficiente para que Severus não fosse responsabilizado pela fuga dele e torturado.

Um pequeno aperto surgiu no seu peito, quando ele pensou na sua mãe. O que lhe aconteceria? Severus assegurou-lhe que nada lhe fariam de mal, que ela estaria segura e que ele próprio se encarregaria da protecção dela, mas será que ele conseguiria cumprir essa promessa? Ele sabia que se voltasse para Voldemort depois de mais uma missão falhada teria de pagar por isso. Só de pensar na _Cruciatus_, Draco já sentia arrepios. Mas será que _ele_ não o tentaria punir por meio dos seus pais?

Foi acima de tudo esse o motivo que fez com que decidisse esconder-se sobre a protecção de Severus e de Dumbledore. É esse velho era mesmo estranho. "Ele não mostrou medo enquanto eu lhe apontei a varinha. Talvez porque ele sabia que eu não o mataria.". Afinal Dumbledore parece saber sobre tudo. A proposta dele de dar protecção à sua família era muito aliciante, mas seria isso mesmo o que ele queria? Bem, agora ali estava ele escondido e sem ter a certeza que nada aconteceria à sua mãe e ao seu pai.

Afinal, foi por eles que aceitou esta missão, falhada. Falhada. Essa palavra parecia ecoar na sua mente. Ao que parecia ele falharia em quase tudo na vida. Não era o melhor na escola graças àquela sangue de lama nojenta, não ganhava um jogo em Quadribol graças ao testa rachada e não conseguira cumprir a sua missão, nem mesmo para salvar a sua vida e da sua família. Nem mesmo as suas tentativas precipitadas de matar Dumbledore foram bem sucedidas, para além de não ser ele a vítima das suas investidas, os atacados, nem mesmo morreram. Até o escudeiro Weasel (doninha) escapou. É ele era mesmo um falhado.

Agora estava escondido numa casa de campo "medíocre" com uma mulher que não conhecia de lado nenhum e ainda havia o facto da presença dela causar-lhe uma sensação estranha.

Mais uma vez ele cerrou os dentes quando uma forte onda de dor lhe atingiu o braço.

- Maldita a hora em que eu fiz esta estúpida marca. – ele deixou escapar por entre a respiração descompassada.

Enquanto Draco afundava em pensamentos, Ariana rapidamente percorria o jardim em direcção à estufa.

Assim como mais cedo ainda se podia ouvir o mar agitado e a lua que lhe iluminara nessa mesma noite enquanto ela adormecera na relva mal cortada, estava encoberta por algumas nuvens acinzentadas que começavam a reunir-se no céu. Isso obrigou-a a acender a lanterna que havia trazido consigo.

Assim que ela entrou na estufa e inspirou o ar do interior, os seus ombros relaxaram e toda a sua postura ficou mais solta. Era um efeito estranho que aquela estufa tinha em si, mas sempre que ela entrava ali era assim que ela se sentia. Leve. Era como se todas as suas preocupações, tristezas, agonias e medos fossem deixadas da porta para fora. No global toda a casa tinha uma energia positiva, que se sentia à distância, mas naquela estufa era especial. Ela de alguma forma sentia-se no seu mundo quando ali entrava. Como se só naquele local estivesse completa.

Assim que acendeu os lampiões existentes na estufa, que ela havia adaptado para funcionarem a petróleo, dirigiu-se para uma segunda parte desta, onde algumas plantas especiais se encontravam.

Ela nunca havia tido uma estufa antes. Ela adorava o contacto com o campo, em especial quando estava na quinta da sua avó, principalmente tendo em conta que morava na cidade. Não que ela tivesse morado num apartamento, pois morou numa zona residencial e até que não se podia queixar, havia muita gente que não tinha a possibilidade de ter uma casa como a dela. Mas para alguém que passava a vida a seguir o rasto das formigas pelo jardim, não era o suficiente.

Um dos seus passatempos favoritos era ir até ao Jardim Botânico. Lá ela sentia-se em casa e sempre que precisava relaxar, e assim evitar explodir com alguém, como acontecia com frequência demais para o gosto do seu pai, ela ia até lá passar uma tarde no meio das plantas e dos insectos. Mas mesmo aí ela não sentia o mesmo que em casa de sua avó. Não havia o cheiro de amor que se sentia quando se entrava na pequena casa de janelas verdes. Não havia o seu abraço forte, nem o cheiro a biscoitos que adorava.

Ela podia recordar os tempos na casa de campo da sua avó, como os melhores. O cheiro de campo, de fresco, de puro. Ou da terra lavrada no tempo das sementeiras. Da lagoa.

Desde que a sua avó havia morrido, ela não tinha a menor vontade de voltar até à quinta. Não seria a mesma coisa. E Ariana decidiu, com pleno acordo da sua mãe, que parecia sentir o mesmo, preservar as recordações daquele local mágico, onde o amor estava no ar, e não as deturpar com as lágrimas que ela sabia não poder evitar se voltasse até lá. Assim, na sua mente os melhores momentos da sua vida estavam bem nítidos e imperturbados de sentimentos tristes.

Mas ela não ficou longe do campo por esse tempo todo. Ela podia relembrar-se perfeitamente do acampamento que fizera com os seus amigos na colónia de férias. Fora tão divertido. E ela aprendeu imensas coisas, especialmente com o William que muito lhe ensinou sobre a sua grande paixão – borboletas. Bem, não só borboletas. Ele tinha uma paixão especial por tudo o que era polinização, quer fosse por abelhas, borboletas, pássaros. Ela inclusive tinha umas fotos muito engraçadas sobre um pássaro lindo e raro que eles encontraram no acampamento.

Esse pensamento trouxe-a para a realidade. Ela já não mais tinha essas fotos. Mas a expressão séria com que ela ficou depois desse pensamento foi substituída por um breve sorriso quando ela pensou " Eu tenho essas fotos todas muito bem guardadas! Num local de quem ninguém as pode tirar. Na minha mente!".

Mas era melhor deixar de pensar nisso, ela tinha uma missão a cumprir e ela sabia que não poderia falhar. Tudo tinha de ser feito de acordo com os apontamentos. Abaixou-se e agarrou numa caixa que estava escondida debaixo da bancada. De lá retirou uma faca de prata. Era uma faca pequena, com o tamanho ideal para quem trabalha com plantas, cujo cabo tinha alguns entalhes curiosos e que lhe chamaram muito a atenção no momento em que acidentalmente descobriu aquela caixa.

Ela lembrava-se bem desse dia.

Cerca de um mês após a sua chegada àquela casa e depois de ter conseguido arrumar a maioria das coisas, bem, arrumar não é o termo correcto, limpar seria o mais acertado, porque até então ela não tivera coragem de entrar no sótão e esse sim precisava de uma excelente arrumação; ela decidiu prosseguir as suas arrumações na estufa. Desde que ali havia chegado que algo lhe puxava em direcção àquele local, mas a necessidade de tornar a casa habitável sobrepôs-se à sua curiosidade e interesse naquele espaço. Até então nunca tinha tentado entrar na estufa. Pelo que ela tinha observado seria necessário arrombar a porta para poder lá entrar, dada a quantidade de ferrugem que as fechaduras possuíam. Munida de uma caixa de ferramentas, Ariana dirigiu-se à porta da estufa e, depois de pouco esforço e bastante habilidade, conseguiu abri-la.

O mundo que se apresentava à sua frente era algo fascinante. Espécies e mais espécies de plantas eram visíveis, ocupando todo o espaço possível da estufa e até mesmo saindo pelas aberturas no tecto. Alguns vasos estavam rachados e partidos, tamanha a força das plantas, que no intuito de crescer, quebraram-nos com as suas raízes.

Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria aterrorizada com aquela visão, mas a mistura de cores, texturas e cheiros deixou Ariana maravilhada. Aquilo era com o que ela havia sonhado toda a sua vida. Nos recônditos dos seus sonhos, ela sempre imaginara poder ter uma estufa e cuidar de plantas. Poder sentir aquele cheiro de fresco assim que entrasse numa, ler um livro sentada por entre flores e plantas de várias espécies, com aquele cheirinho a terra inundando-lhe os sentidos. Tudo bem que ler um livro ali no meio daquela confusão seria algo que demoraria um pouco a poder acontecer, mas quanto mais cedo ela pusesse as mãos à obra, mais cedo ela se podia sentir realizada.

Ariana começou o seu árduo trabalho. Sempre que tinha tempo livre ela ia mais um pouco para a estufa. Perfeccionista como sempre, tentou tratar as plantas com o maior cuidado possível, procurando sempre encontrar informações sobre elas assim como acerca do modo correcto de as cuidar. Assim não lhes causaria qualquer dano e ela própria não teria problemas com alguma reacção alérgica ou coisa do género.

Tudo bem que para além de uns tomateiros e couves, que por inacreditável que parecesse também lá existiam, pouco demorou até ela perceber que muitas plantas mágicas se encontravam naquela estufa. Essas exigiam mais trabalho e depois de alguns olhos roxos e mordidelas que ela pôde tratar graças a um excelente estoque de poções que existia na casa, cedência de Dumbledore; conseguiu ter acesso à primeira sala da estufa e finalmente poder ter uma bancada de trabalho onde laborar.

Foi nesse dia que ela encontrou a caixa, escondida por baixo da bancada de trabalho. Quando arrancava uma planta que insistia em crescer por baixo desta, a caixa caiu sobre si abrindo-se.

Vários eram os instrumentos que se encontravam no seu interior, instrumentos cuja utilidade ela fracamente conhecia, mas ainda fixa na parte interna da tampa da caixa encontrava-se uma bolsa de um material preto semelhante a couro que continha a faca. Uma pequena faca. Segundo Ariana, com a medida certa para ela e com um corte extremamente afiado, só de passar a lâmina próxima ao seu dedo, como que a analisando, ela viu o sangue escorrer por este. Realmente era muito afiada, e requeria muito cuidado no seu manuseamento. Só com alguma prática ela começou a poder usá-la em alguns trabalhos na estufa, e isto depois de muitos cortes e cicatrizes.

Mas algo despertou a atenção de Ariana. Aquela faca cujo cabo também era de prata, tinha alguns símbolos entalhados. Estranhos símbolos.

A lâmina da faca era marcada a meio por um traço mais profundo que parecia ser de um material diferente, porque reflectia de um modo distinto da restante prata que constituía a lâmina, quando reflectida na luz. Mas o que mais estranheza causou em Ariana eram as representações existentes no cabo da faca.

Em cada um dos lados poderia observar-se o desenho de um unicórnio, cujo chifre apontava ora para uma lua em quarto crescente ora em quarto minguante, respectivamente em cada uma das faces do cabo. Após voltar a faca de todos os modos possíveis e imagináveis, a Ariana parecia que o Unicórnio representado era sempre o mesmo como se um só unicórnio apontasse para as duas fases da lua em faces opostas do cabo.

Ao olhar para aqueles símbolos e, apesar de não reconhecer nada de estranho neles, ela tinha uma sensação de leveza surpreendente. E um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha.

Depois de um tempo ela desistiu e deixou de se questionar sobre isso, não sem antes pesquisar em todos os livros que completavam as extensas estantes existentes na sala. Nada encontrou. Pelo menos nada que relacionasse Unicórnios e as várias fases da lua. Nem que explicasse aquela estranha sensação.

De qualquer modo ela acabou por se habituar a usar a faca, e hoje ela sabia que apenas uma faca como aquela lhe permitiria fazer o preparado que ela pretendia.

Ao chegar à parte da estufa que lhe interessava e que se encontrava separada da restante por meio de uma porta pequena, ela foi até à mesa ao centro desta, onde uma planta de longas e largas folhas vermelhas se encontrava. Parecia que a planta havia sido banhada com sangue, dada a semelhança da cor com este.

Ela teria de cortar a quinta folha a contar da base da planta, deixando cerca de 3 cm entre o local do corte e o caule. Este era o local certo para que o corte não afectasse a planta e esta não morresse, ou pelo menos eram estas as indicações dadas naquele caderno.

Tal como descrito assim ela procedeu. No instante em que com um movimento ágil Ariana cortou a folha com apenas um só golpe, pôde-se sentir a magia da planta, que momentaneamente mudou de cor para um verde vibrante, retornando à sua cor original, vermelho sangue, alguns segundos depois. No local em que ela fez o corte já não se notava o efeito do corte, era como se a planta se auto-regenerasse.

Colocando-a sobre um tabuleiro ela levou a folha de volta à cozinha, onde um Draco Malfoy aparentava estar cada vez mais pálido.

Ele tinha a cabeça pousada sobre a mesa e elevou-a quando ela entrou no aposento.

Ariana pousou o tabuleiro sobre a mesa e dirigiu-se a uma das gavetas do armário de onde retirou um pano de linho. Estendeu o pano sobre a mesa e com muito cuidado pegou na folha e colocou-a sobre este. Retirou a faca da sua cintura, onde esta se encontrava, e iniciou um metódico processo de corte à folha, cujo objectivo era tornar a seiva acessível, visto ser esta porção da planta com actividade.

Draco estava muito curioso quanto ao que Ariana fazia e por fim perguntou com voz arfante, após mais uma forte guinada que havia sentido no braço:

- O que é isso?

- Um meio de te retirar as dores. – ela respondeu sem nem sequer olhar para ele, continuando concentrada no seu trabalho.

- Mas…. – ela não o deixou acabar interrompendo-o e finalmente olhando para ele.

- Eu sei qual a origem das tuas dores e posso te assegurar que este método vai permitir aliviá-las, mas talvez seja melhor perguntar-te algo antes, afinal tudo depende da tua decisão. – ela olhava firmemente para ele, e este podia ver o brilho da determinação no olhar dela. – Esta planta que eu estou a preparar, vai realmente aliviar-te as dores, mas há um preço a pagar por a usar. – Draco franziu o cenho ao ouvir esta frase.

- E qual é esse preço? – ele questionou.

- Se eu colocar esta planta em contacto com a tua marca, Voldemort, – Draco contorceu-se ao ouvir o nome e fechou brevemente os olhos enquanto mais uma onde de dores o assomava. Ariana continuou como se nada tivesse notado. – saberá que tu estás a renunciar a ele. De cada vez que te convocar, ele sentirá dores tão fortes quanto as tuas. – o olhar dela ainda era intenso e penetrante sobre ele. - É isso mesmo que queres?

Draco desviou o olhar do de Ariana. Quando ela lhe disse que estava a preparar um meio de lhe tirar as dores ele achou que ela não soubesse a origem delas, mas ao que parece ela sabia mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Mas quando falou em preço, um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha. Para tudo havia um preço na vida. Dependia tudo da sua escolha. Escolha, algo que ele nunca imaginou realmente chegar a ter. Ele sempre havia dito que não havia escolha, desde o momento em que aceitou aquela maldita marca, ou mesmo antes dela estar cravada no seu braço. Agora estava nas suas mãos escolher o seu destino. Se ele aceitasse o tratamento que ela lhe prometia estaria a renunciar totalmente a Voldemort. Não seria apenas um covarde que fugiu do mestre com medo de ser punido por não ter cumprido as ordens. Ele estaria a renunciar àquilo em que a sua família sempre acreditou, sempre seguiu. Estaria a renunciar a tudo o que ouvia desde que nascera, estaria a renunciar ao lado escuro daquela batalha, estaria a renunciar àquela roupa e máscara que ele desejara usar desde os seus 5 anos de idade, quando a viu pela primeira vez. Estaria a renunciar à marca no seu braço. Estaria a renunciar a tudo aquilo que ele acreditava ser.

Olhou novamente para Ariana. Podia ver a expectativa no seu olhar. O jeito vibrante com que os seus olhos brilhavam.

Era isso que ele queria, renunciar de vez a Voldemort?

O gesto dele respondeu à sua própria pergunta. Ainda olhando para Ariana ele estendeu o braço na direcção dela.

Um pequeno sorriso espelhou-se no rosto da jovem, que contornou a mesa e se colocou ao lado dele.

- Poderias tirar a capa? – ela pediu a Draco, enquanto puxava para si o pano com a planta.

Draco assim fez, retirando a sua capa e colocando-a nas costas da cadeira em que antes se havia sentado.

Ela indicou-lhe com um aceno de cabeça para que se voltasse a sentar e ele assim o fez.

- Será que podias levantar a manga até ao cotovelo? – ela lhe pediu mais uma vez. – Podes-te sentar. Acho que assim é mais fácil, para ambos. - ela continuou, enquanto ele arregaçava a manga da camisola acinzentada que vestia e desapertava os botões do punho da camisa branca para também a arregaçar.

Assim que viu que ele havia terminado, e que o antebraço onde a caveira avermelhada era visível, Ariana agarrou com suavidade o braço dele e pousou-o sobre a mesa, com o antebraço voltado para cima, sendo iluminado pela lanterna em cima da mesa.

O olhar de Ariana deteve-se por alguns momentos naquela tatuagem, e este gesto não passou despercebido a Draco que olhava para o rosto sereno dela com curiosidade. Ela era a primeira pessoa a ver a sua marca, para além do seu pai. Ele receava que ela tivesse algum comportamento precipitado, como o que acontecia sempre que alguém via aquela marca, mas nem sequer a respiração ela prendeu. Ao que parece aquela não era a primeira vez que via a marca negra. Ele estava curioso em saber quais as circunstâncias em que ela havia tido contacto com aquele tipo de mágica.

Resistindo à vontade de analisar melhor aquela marca maldita Ariana dedicou-se ao seu trabalho. Fez um último corte transversal na planta e alguns círculos e meias luas, em pontos cuidadosamente escolhidos, de acordo com o desenho que havia visto representado no caderno.

Draco estava surpreendido com aquilo que ela estava a fazer, mas entendeu que deveriam ser símbolos rúnicos. Ele acompanhava cada gesto dela com o olhar. A sua respiração prendeu no instante em que Ariana cravou a faca na intersecção desses círculos com tanta força que esta se segurou em pé na mesa. Apenas teve tempo de notar que a faca que ela havia usado era de prata, pelo reflexo da luz que incidiu sobre esta, antes de Ariana retirá-la, limpá-la no pano de linho onde se encontrava a folha que ela acabara de retalhar e voltar a colocá-la na bainha de onde ela a havia tirado antes.

Ariana pegou na folha de cor avermelhada e que parecia libertar sangue por cada um dos golpes que tinha, assemelhando-se a um corpo retalhado e olhando para Draco pediu autorização para completar o trabalho.

- Posso? – ao que ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, impossibilitado pela forte dor que o atingia no antebraço naquele instante de esboçar qualquer outro tipo de resposta.

Ariana cuidadosamente colocou a folha sobre o antebraço de Draco, que cerrou os dentes no intuito de evitar gritar. Assim que ela encostou toda a planta no braço dele uma forte luz branca irradiou deste. Ariana afastou-se um pouco cegada por aquela intensa luz e quando abriu os olhos um Draco muito pálido e com suor a escorrer pela testa abria também os seus. A sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e dúvida. Uma fumaça cinzenta saía dos golpes que Ariana havia feito na planta e aquilo que antes parecia sangue agora era um branco cristalino. Ela ficou surpresa com a beleza daquela alteração, mas não pôde evitar um sorriso. Havia resultado.

Estendeu mais uma vez a mão para o braço de Draco que a olhava com dúvida e atou a folha em torno do braço com um forte nó.

- Espero que possas mover o braço facilmente. Eu tentei não apertar demais. – ela disse olhando para ele. – Como te sentes?

Draco observou novamente o que agora parecia uma ligadura branca no seu braço e respondeu:

- Fresco.

- Já não sentes mais dor? – ela insitiu.

- Não. Agora não. Só senti no momento em que colocas-te isso. – ele apontava para o seu próprio braço. – Mas afinal que coisa é esta?

- Isso, como tu lhe chamas, é a folha de uma planta.

- Folha? – ele olhava para ela com dúvida.

- Sim, folha.

- Mas… – ela interrompeu-o antes dele completar a frase.

- Eu não sei como esta planta funciona, mas segundo o que eu li ela actua contra a marca do jeito que eu te disse antes. Toda e qualquer dor que sintas provocada pela magia da marca vai reverter para aquele que a origina, no caso, Voldemort. Enquanto tu tiveres esta folha sobre a marca, Voldemort, – Draco ainda esboçou um esgar quando ouviu o nome. – não poderá provocar-te dores. Embora isso não se aplique quanto à tua localização. Pelo que eu percebi, – ela disse dirigindo-se ao caderno que ainda se encontrava aberto sobre a mesa. - se Voldemort estiver realmente interessado em encontrar aquele que lhe renuncia, ele pode insistir no chamado e se estiver preparado para se sujeitar a dores horríveis, existe a possibilidade dele lutar contra a protecção desta planta e descobrir a tua localização. – ela pausou enquanto fechava o caderno e voltava a olhar para Draco. – Mas isso não é uma preocupação nesta casa, aqui ninguém pode descobrir-te.

A forma convicta com que ela falava acerca da protecção da casa fez-lhe acreditar que realmente estaria seguro naquele local.

Agora ele sentia-se muito melhor. A dor desaparecera, embora o cansaço ainda fosse visível. Estendendo a mão para parar uma gota de suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto, ele apontou para o caderno nas mãos de Ariana. – Que livro é esse?

- É um caderno com anotações. – ela disse olhando para a capa preta deste onde uma Fénix se encontrava desenhada com tinta dourada, já bastante descascada.

- De quem é? – ele perguntou, ainda demasiado curioso sobre aquele caderno, enquanto se aproximava dela.

Ariana olhou para ele e disse: - Não sei, talvez do antigo dono da casa. Mas acho que isso agora não é importante. – ela continuou afastando-se um pouco, notando o interesse de Draco naquele objecto. – Deves estar cansado. Afinal esta noite foi longa para todos nós. – ela disse olhando novamente para ele. – Vem, vou precisar da tua ajuda para te preparar a cama. – ela já se dirigia às portas móveis de castanho que separavam a cozinha do resto da casa.

Draco seguiu-a, não deixando de notar a forma evasiva como ela fugiu do seu questionamento. Assim que saiu da cozinha deparou-se com um extenso corredor do lado esquerdo e o que parecia ser a porta de entrada principal do lado direito. Recortada pela luz da lua que vinha do aposento a trás de si, Ariana, encontrava-se em frente a ele.

-Ali, – ela apontava para o fundo do corredor. - é a casa de banho do lado esquerdo, e o meu quarto a porta da frente. Como a casa não tem mais quartos vais ter de dormir na sala. - ela voltou-se apontando para o aposento atrás dela.

Draco atravessou o arco que dava acesso à sala e pôde ver uma mesa redonda em madeira de nogueira do lado esquerdo e uma lareira rodeada por dois sofás de tons entre o verde e o azul, do lado direito, onde alguns troncos ainda ardiam fracamente. Ariana parecendo notar que o lume estava quase a apagar-se dirigiu-se à lareira voltando as costas a Draco e atiçou um pouco mais o lume acrescentando mais um tronco às brasas existentes. O crepitar da lenha ressoou pela sala iluminada apenas pela fraca luz da chama e pelo reflexo, que atravessava as cortinas azuladas, da lua.

- Como não há mais nenhum lugar, esta noite terás que dormir no sofá. – ela disse quando se voltou para ele, que observava atentamente a lua por entre uma cortina entreaberta. – Eu não sei se há algum colchão no sótão, mas não acho que seja boa ideia ir em busca de um hoje. Como também não é aconselhável fazeres magia não podemos transfigurar o sofá numa cama e terás de dormir nele mesmo assim. – só nesse momento Draco se lembrou da sua varinha e involuntariamente estendeu a mão para o bolso das suas calças onde ela se encontrava. – De qualquer modo posso assegurar-te que não é um sofá nada desconfortável, eu própria já dormi aí e não me queixei. – ela disse com um sorriso que supostamente seria incentivante.

Draco olhava atentamente para o sofá. Teria que dormir no sofá? E não podia fazer magia? Severus não lhe havia falado nisso. Ele já era maior, havia acabado de fazer 17 anos. Porque não poderia fazer magia.

- Porque é que eu não posso fazer magia? Eu sou maior, já não têm o rastro sobre mim, não há como descobrir onde eu realizo magia! – ele disse com uma expressão bastante contrariada.

- Talvez o ministério não tenha como saber onde fazes ou não magia, mas não te esqueças do que tens no teu braço. - a sua voz denotava uma pontada de irritação. – Nesta casa não podem localizar-te, mas as dores podem voltar, – ela continuou em tom de aviso. - e bem, eu não tenho como assegurar que eles não podem conseguir descobrir em que país estás, - ela continuou agora mais pensativa - embora não possam descobrir onde exactamente.

- País? – ele deixou escapar. – Mas afinal onde estamos?

- Irlanda. – ela respondeu com voz monótona. - Estamos na Irlanda. E para a segurança de nós dois é bom que não uses magia, pelo menos por enquanto. Deixa as coisas esfriarem um pouco.

Draco estava bastante irritado. Quem era ela para lhe dar ordens? Uma vozinha interior disse-lhe que era aquela que lhe havia tirado as dores, mas ele não quis pensar nisso no momento.

- De qualquer modo o facto de dormires no sofá é temporário, eu espero amanhã encontrar um colchão no sótão ou então terei de comprar um. – ela continou com voz reflexiva e questionando o modo como faria para comprar um colchão sem ter de explicar, para as pessoas da aldeia que tinha mais um habitante na sua casa. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ela disse.

- Eu vou buscar-te um cobertor e uma almofada, sente-te à vontade.

Enquanto Ariana saía da sala, Draco pôde prestar mais atenção ao aposento. Um conjunto de estantes chamou-lhe a atenção e ele reparou que Ariana havia levado o caderno, que tanta curiosidade lhe gerou, com ela. Pensaria nesse caderno depois. Percorrendo com o olhar toda a extensão de estantes, que no seu conjunto eram três, ele concluiu que quem quer que fosse o dono da casa, sem dúvida tinha um excelente gosto para livros. Alguns dos exemplares eram muito raros e ele apenas os havia visto antes porque na Mansão Malfoy havia uma biblioteca muito extensa e valorosa. Decidido a não pensar na Mansão, onde ele tinha uma cama enorme e macia, e esforçando-se para não recordar que teria de dormir num sofá ele olhou novamente para a janela.

Ao se aproximar desta pôde ver a varanda para a qual ambas as janelas da sala davam. Uma varanda extensa, do comprimento da sala.

Lá fora ainda se podia ver a lua e o céu estrelado. Mas ele não teve muito tempo para contemplar a noite, pois ouviu os passos de Ariana no corredor.

Voltando-se para a entrada da sala viu-a carregada com um cobertor preto e castanho e uma almofada entrar no aposento.

Sem prestar muita atenção nele, Ariana foi até ao sofá maior e começou a estender o cobertor e a almofada, preparando a "cama" de Draco. Quando lhe pareceu que o arranjo estava satisfatório voltou-se para ele, que ainda estava próximo à janela, e disse:

- Bem, eu acho que este cobertor deve ser suficiente. Mas se precisares de mais algum é só pedir, devo poder arranjar outro no meu quarto. – com voz serena ela continuou. – Agora acho que deves ir descansar, eu vou fazer o mesmo. Sinto-me esgotada. Se precisares de mais alguma coisa é só chamar. Ah, e sente-te à vontade para te servires na cozinha. Boa noite. – ela disse antes de se sair do aposento. Como que se lembrando de algo ela voltou-se novamente para ele. – Não tires a planta, ela apenas fará efeito se estiver em contacto com a marca. Só a mudaremos quando ela escurecer por completo. Mas isso não deve acontecer hoje e amanhã, pelo menos. Quando a vires muito escura avisa-me.

Não esperando uma resposta de Draco, Ariana saiu da sala, deixando um Draco pensativo para trás.

Assim que Ariana transmitiu os seus recados a Draco, ela foi até à cozinha. Tinha de ir trancar a porta e limpar o que sobrara da preparação da planta. Depois desta tarefa concluída Ariana assegurou-se de que a porta estava bem fechada e foi em direcção ao seu quarto. Nem mesmo teve tempo de tirar as roupas. Assim que se recostou na cama adormeceu caindo num sono nem tão calmo assim.

Na sala ao lado um Draco bastante cansado havia-se deitado no sofá preparado por Ariana após ter ouvido a porta do quarto desta fechar-se. Muitas eram as perguntas, dúvidas e aflições que ocupavam a sua mente, mas o seu corpo não suportou o cansaço e ele caiu num sono sereno.

* * *

**Nota de Autora (2):**

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos os leitores que comentaram (Kiara Hiwatari13 e Vivi Andromeda) e também aos que embora tenham lido não comentaram.

Quero mais uma vez agradecer à minha beta Viviani que gentilmente betou este capítulo, apesar do esforço em encontrar tempo para o fazer.

E agora vamos a uma _inovação_ aqui nas minhas Notas de Autora;

Dado que a maioria dos leitores desta fic são brasileiros, e como já devem ter percebido eu escrevo no meu modesto e por vezes acredito que nem tão correcto assim, português de Portugal, então sempre que me ocorrer ou que alertarem (neste caso a minha beta) eu vou dar o significado de palavras que aí têm um significado diferente. Esta parte da minha nota de beta vai chamar-se **Dicionário**.

Cá vamos nós:

_**camisola**_ – pelo que me informaram aí camisola é algo que se usa quando se vai dormir, pois aqui é algo bem diferente, aí vai o significado segundo o meu dicionário:

_s.f._ peça de roupa de malha que cobre o tronco e os braços e é geralmente usada como agasalho;

Penso que agora estão esclarecidos quanto ao que é uma camisola aqui, já agora aproveito para perguntar a algum leitor que teve paciência para ler isto aqui, que palavra vocês usam aí com o mesmo significado de camisola em português.

Sim e no contexto da frase ficaria meio estranho imaginar o Draco de camisola. Tudo bem que há quem pense que ele tem um jeito ligeiramente efeminado, mas o Draco da minha fic, com toda a certeza **não** **usará** camisolas (significado do Brasil).

Para quem se possa interessar por estes esclarecimentos, devem agradecer à minha beta que me chamou à atenção desta palavra. Benditas betas, elas fazem maravilhas quando nos corrigem os capítulos. OBRIGADA Viviani!!

Outra designação que é distinta em Portugal e no Brasil são alguns termos que a tradutora dos livros de Harry Potter mudou aí e que aqui se mantém, na sua maioria, fieis ao original, sem falar nos nomes de personagens, outras designações são distintas, é o caso de feitiços.

Eu não possuo uma lista com todos os termos que usam aí, mas aqueles que sei (devido à maioria das fics que leio serem escritas em português do Brasil), e no intuito de vos facilitar o entendimento vou colocar aqui: (vale lembrar que algumas das expressões foram usadas nos capítulos anteriores, mas não se perde nada em colocar aqui, pelo menos eu fico com a consciência mais descansada)

- **Devoradores da Morte **Comensais da Morte.

- _**Avada Kedrava!**_ – feitiço da morte que eu sei que aí é escrito de modo ligeiramente diferente, mas não me lembro exactamente como é.

Neste momento não me lembro de mais nenhuma que seja de mencionar, mas se me quiserem recordar eu agradeceria, e caso me lembre futuramente colocarei nos capítulos futuros.

Por falar em capítulos futuros. Asseguro-vos que não terão de esperar assim tanto tempo pelo próximo capítulo!

Por isso espero que sejam bonzinhos e deixem muitos comentários.

Eu sou uma pessoa que não desanimo facilmente então não vou chatear-me muito ao ver que em 2 capítulos postados, só tenho 5 comentários, até porque para mim tem sido muito, mas mesmo muito agradável escrever a fic, e os leitores que têm comentado têm sido uns amores, e felizmente têm-me incentivado muito a continuar nesta longa jornada (sim porque aviso que esta fic vai ser grande…). Apesar de não deixarem comentários eu sei que outras almas viventes deram uma passada por aqui e apesar de não comentarem eu fico feliz que tenham lido aquilo que escrevi, embora eu gostasse de saber a vossa opinião sobre o assunto. Eu sei que nem sempre há tempo para deixar comentários, eu que o diga, mas vou continuar a pedir por eles, talvez vocês assim tenham pena desta pobre autora e deixem o vosso comentário.

Espero que se divirtam a ler mais um capítulo desta saga.

E agradeçam à minha constipação, pois só graças a ela é que consegui finalmente revisar a betagem feita pela Vivis e tomar vergonha na cara e postar. Eu era para demorar mais um bocadinho, afinal eu estava a pensar em dar-vos este capítulo de presente no meu dia de anos, que é em breve, mas depois pensei, não…vou postar agora e esperar receber muito comentários de presente. Asseguro-vos que é um excelente presente!! Ficaria muito feliz em recebê-los!!

Beijos para todos.

Mariana (hhgranger)


	4. Felino

**

* * *

**

**TÍTULO:** Brizomancy

**AUTORA:** hhgranger

**BETA:** Vivi Andromeda

* * *

**Nota de autora (1):**

Este **capítulo é dedicado a Vivis Drecco**, pois hoje é um dia mais que especial, é o dia de aniversário da ruivinha do meu coração! **PARABÉNS!!**

Que tenhas tudo de bom não só hoje mas em todos os restantes dias da tua longa vida, da qual eu quero continuar a fazer parte como tua amiga!! Saibas que te adoro!! E que este capítulo foi feito com toda a dedicação e carinho desta pequena Butterfly… Espero que gostes dele, acho que até o nome do capítulo tem a ver contigo….

Vale lembrar que a beta (Viviani Xanthakos) também deseja um Feliz Aniversário para a Vivis! E aproveito para agradecer desde já o esforço que ela fez para que este capítulo estivesse pronto nesta data. Obrigada Viviani!

Agora, aos restantes leitores, espero que gostem deste presente de Natal ligeiramente adiantado!!

Beijos desta autora maluca – hhgranger – que está registada como Mariana em documento identificador.

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Felino**

- Ahahahahahahahahahahah…. – o riso fantasmagórico inundava o ar saturado de um recinto escuro e com cheiro de mofo. Uma aranha acelerou os seus movimentos até à única janela, rachada, existente no aposento, com o intento de abandonar aquele local o mais breve possível. Rapidamente, laçada após laçada ela construía a teia que lhe permitiria sair da casa, que até pouco tempo atrás não era habitada por aquela criatura tão fantasmagórica quanto o seu riso.

A figura envolta em mantos negros que se encontrava sentada numa poltrona parecia ainda mais alta e dominante depois daquela risada. Até os pobres animais se afastavam daquela casa escura e abandonada, que antes era o seu lar, aterrorizados com o poder e crueldade que aquele riso denotava.

Não havia ser vivo nas redondezas que não tivesse sentido um arrepio estranho atravessar o seu corpo com aquele _riso_. Nem mesmo as figuras que o rodeavam e que melhor do que ninguém sentiam prazer no _mal_ podiam ficar indiferentes àquela manifestação maligna de satisfação.

Voldemort parecia absorver as emoções dos encapuçados presentes na sala, fortalecendo ainda mais a sua _sensação_ de satisfação e prazer. Deixando que o silêncio preenchesse o local e saboreando-o, esperou alguns segundos antes de, com voz vibrante, perguntar:

- Onde está o feitor de tal obra?

Uma figura de entre as presentes no círculo que rodeava o _mestre_ adiantou-se ligeiramente, com a cabeça curvada, mostrando o seu servilismo.

- Ele ficou para trás. A última vez que o vi ele corria de um hipógrifo furioso que o tentava atacar. – um velho enrugado respondeu.

- Meu mestre, – disse uma mulher atarracada após uma reverência. – eu penso que ele deve ter ido buscar Draco, afinal ele não está aqui e ele foi o primeiro a fugir.

Como se só agora notando a ausência do loiro na sala, Voldemort percorreu com o olhar as figuras que o rodeavam.

O seu olhar caiu sobre uma figura baixa e gorda que tremeu quando sentiu o olhar do seu _mestre_ sobre si.

-Wormtail, estende o braço...

O pequeno homem não tinha alternativa. Com passos trôpegos aproximou-se de Voldemort, arregaçando a manga do seu manto puído. Assim que sentiu os dedos brancos esguios e frios do seu mestre em contacto com a sua pele, uma forte dor se apoderou dele, mas como aquilo acontecia frequentemente não fez nada que o denotasse, excepto pelo tremor que atravessou o seu corpo.

Em poucos instantes várias figuras aparataram naquela sala, que parecia pequena para tantos Devoradores da Morte. Os já presentes na sala organizaram-se de modo a poder acomodar os recém chegados de acordo com o círculo habitual.

Uma figura estreita e de estatura mediana olhava para o espaço vazio ao seu lado atentamente esperando a todo o instante que esse fosse ocupado. Ela não sabia se era bom ou não ver aquele local vazio, mas o seu coração clamava para que ele fosse ocupado o mais rapidamente possível.

Os seus pensamentos foram desviados quando sentiu a presença de uma figura alta e imponente preencher o seu espaço no círculo. O seu coração parou de bater momentaneamente quando o viu sozinho.

- Ora, o homem que esperávamos! – mais uma vez aquela voz fria se pronunciou.

Todos na sala observavam atentamente e o mais discretamente possível a figura recém-chegada.

- Mestre. – Severus pronunciou com voz reverencial, curvando-se ligeiramente.

- Severus, Severus… – Voldemort pronunciou com voz sibilante. – Sabes que cheguei a duvidar da tua capacidade para matar esse adorador de muggles! – a expressão de Severus continuava indiferente e fria como sempre. – Os meus Parabéns!! E olha que eu cheguei a pensar que eras um _traidor_.

Ao ouvir aquela palavra várias figuras do círculo enrijeceram.

- Finalmente aquele empecilho, escárnio dos bruxos conheceu a morte. Para alguém que sempre afirmou não ter medo da morte, ele bem que resistiu a ela! – alguns risos baixos foram ouvidos pela sala. – Agora aquele velho patético já não vai mais interferir nos meus planos. – Voldemort continuou com voz regozijada.

- Mas tu não deverias estar sozinho. Onde está aquele garoto Malfoy? – Voldemort olhava directamente nos olhos escuros de Severus usando Legilimência sobre ele.

- Meu mestre, eu não sei onde está Draco. – a voz de Severus denotava subserviência.– Eu mandei-o fugir enquanto eu lidei com alguns _empecilhos_ no caminho para os portões de Hogwarts. Assim como havia combinado aparatei para o local onde havia ordenado que ele esperasse por mim, mas quando lá cheguei ele não se encontrava à minha espera. Tentei detectar se ele tivesse passado pelo local, mas não. Não havia traços de magia dele por lá. – ele lançou um olhar de relance para uma figura encolhida no círculo, antes de continuar. – Procurei no único local onde ele poderia estar, a Mansão Malfoy, mas não havia sinal de alma viva por lá. Nem parecia que ele houvesse aparatado para lá. Infelizmente não sei o paradeiro do Draco, Mestre.– mais uma vez ele curvou a sua cabeça num gesto que denotava culpabilidade.

- Jovem Malfoy…jovem Malfoy… Parece que a família Malfoy perdeu a garra de antigamente. Primeiro o pai, agora o filho…tssstsss… – Voldemort falou com ironia.

Mais alguns risinhos encobertos pelas capas foram ouvidos.

- Narcisa, sabes do paradeiro do teu filho? – a voz de Voldemort mostrava que ele não estava nada satisfeito com a ausência de Draco.

Narcisa deu um passo em frente e com toda a frieza que conseguiu reunir curvou ligeiramente a cabeça e disse com voz baixa – Não, mestre.

Narcisa podia sentir a invasão na sua mente, mas ela realmente não sabia onde estava o filho. O que para ela também não era boa coisa. _Draco onde estás?_

Naquele momento um grito gutural escapou da boca de Voldemort.

Os presentes na sala estavam aterrorizados e extremamente confusos. Do nada o seu mestre começou a gritar, parecia estar a sofrer dores, mas como?

Uma mulher de cabelos negros rapidamente se apressou em direcção à figura que agarrava com força sobre-humana os braços da poltrona atrás de si.

- Mestre. O que se passa? Algo em que eu possa ajudar?

- Afasta-te. – ele disse com voz furiosa.

Nesse momento uma cobra enorme irrompeu na sala como que sentindo a aflição do seu mestre. Atravessando o círculo de figuras deveras curiosas e aterrorizadas, com silvos furiosos ela aproximou-se dele. A cobra parecia mais furiosa do que nunca, assim que surgiu junto do seu mestre mais um grito escapou da garganta deste, ao que parecia a aproximação de Nagini agravou ainda mais as dores que Voldemort sentia. Com sibilos furiosos e entrecortados por pausas sôfregas para respirar ele deu ordens para que ela se afastasse dele.

Assim que a cobra gigante saiu da sala, aparentemente Voldemort já não sentia tanta dor, pois conseguiu manter-se em pé sem se apoiar na poltrona. A mulher magra que estava ao seu lado tentou novamente aproximar-se dele.

- Mestre, precisa de algo?

- Não minha cara Bella.

Se alguém tivesse o poder de ler a mente de Voldemort naquele momento veria que ele não entendia como aquilo pudesse ter acontecido. Que dores eram aquelas? Era como se o seu sangue fervesse e sentia pontadas terríveis por todo o seu corpo. Mesmo com as vastas experiências que ele havia realizado com Magia Negra ao longo da sua _vida_, não se recordava de nada com aquele efeito, muito menos de uma possível causa para aquelas _sensações_.

A sala estava em mortal silêncio. A tal mulher alta e magra havia regressado para a sua posição no círculo, mas continuava a observar atentamente o seu mestre, pronta para acudir se algo lhe acontecesse novamente.

A aranha que havia continuado a sua árdua e apressada tarefa enquanto decorria aquela _amigável conversa_, estava a poucos centímetros de completar a sua fuga.

Como que não querendo mostrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza e retomando a sua função anterior, Voldemort novamente se dirigiu a Bella:

- Minha cara Bella, alguma ideia de onde o teu sobrinho possa estar?

- Infelizmente, não meu mestre. – depois de uma pausa ela continuou com voz ansiosa por satisfazer o seu mestre. – Mas se o mestre assim o desejar posso ir em busca dele. Talvez ele tenha confundido a localização que Severus lhe deu.

- Não minha cara, penso que por enquanto isso não será necessário. Ele virá.

Novamente Voldemort se concentrou em convocar Draco, mas mal ele havia pensado nisso, mais uma vez fortes dores o atingiram. Desta vez ele tentou disfarçar sentando-se o mais rapidamente possível na poltrona que antes lhe servira de apoio. Mas a forma apressada e descoordenada com que ele realizou tal acto não passou despercebida a alguns dos presentes na sala.

Severus estava deveras curioso acerca daquele comportamento do mestre. Ele tinha quase a certeza de que pela reacção dele ele estava a sentir algo semelhante à maldição _Cruciatus_. Mas como poderia ser? Ninguém ali na sala havia realizado qualquer tipo de mágica, sem falar que Voldemort não era afectado pelas _Cruciatus_. Era como se ele as conseguisse bloquear. Algo que Severus também nunca entendeu muito bem, mas depois do que ele viu Ariana fazer nada o surpreendia. Ariana. Será que ela tinha algo a ver com aquilo? Não. Não poderia ser. Como? Ela nem era bruxa.

Enquanto estes pensamentos inundavam a mente de Severus, Voldemort fazia um diálogo interno consigo mesmo acerca da proveniência daquelas estranhas dores. Assim que ele se sentou sentiu-se melhor e as dores pararam. Mas como poderia ser? O que havia desencadeado aquilo? Seria algo daquele velho desgraçado? Não, ele estava morto. Severus havia libertado o mundo daquele impuro e protector de Muggles nojento. Mas então o que lhe causava aquelas dores? Há quanto tempo não sentia dores? Nem ele se recordava, estava longe dessas sensações humanas, mas então o que raio gerava aquelas dores terríveis?

Seria possível?

Mais uma tentativa, e uma vez mais ele sentiu o seu _corpo_ ser atravessado por fortes dores.

_Desgraçado!_

Finalmente ele entendia o que provocava aquilo. Mas como? Essa era a pergunta que ele realmente não conseguia ver respondida.

O reles moleque nem sequer conseguiu matar o velho decrépito. Como ele poderia fazer-me sentir isto?

Assim que conseguiu voltar a estabilizar a sua respiração, levantou-se novamente e dirigiu-se à figura magra, a qual, concentrada nos seus pensamentos, só deu conta da presença do seu mestre no momento em que ele estava bem à sua frente.

Sem se atrever a elevar os olhos na sua direcção ela abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal de subserviência.

Dedos compridos e araneiformes tocaram o seu rosto e com uma gentileza suspeita levantaram a cabeça da mulher até o olhar desta atingir o seu. O capuz da capa preta que ela usava caiu para trás deixando os longos fios de cabelo loiros visíveis. A sua pele era branca e estava extremamente pálida, os olhos azuis ligeiramente marejados.

No instante em que o olhar dos dois se conectou ela sentiu a sua mente ser invadida. Várias imagens passaram por ela. Em todas elas havia lágrimas. Noites de insónia, viagens até às redondezas de Hogwarts, recordações de uma criança loira e medo, medo em todas elas. Voldemort sentia esse medo e alimentava-se dele. Vasculhando mais um pouco, sem obter qualquer resistência de Narcisa, que não tinha forças para resistir a tal invasão, Voldemort confirmou o que ela havia feito antes de se apresentar ao seu chamado e constatou que ela realmente nada tinha a ver ou sabia acerca do desaparecimento do seu filho. Isso não o deixou mais satisfeito, pelo contrário.

- _Crucio!_

A mulher à sua frente caiu ao chão agonizando em dores.

- Vergonha… os Malfoys são uma vergonha… – mais uma vez ele gritou o feitiço que causava sofrimento tal, que fazia aos que estavam sobre tortura desejar e clamar a morte. – _Crucio!_

Alguns dos presentes regozijavam-se com as palavras proferidas contra os Malfoys, embora não tivessem a menor ideia da real razão porque Narcisa estivesse a ser punida. Calculavam que tinha algo a ver com Draco, mas nem lhes passava pela ideia o real motivo.

Severus apesar de não demonstrar qualquer sentimento sobre o assunto, analisava a situação. Aquele tipo de comportamento não era incomum por parte de Voldemort, mas a raiva dele estava demasiadamente evidente. Seria ainda o resultado das estranhas dores que sentira? Ou apenas pela ausência de Draco? Ou pelas duas? Bem, Draco não era assim tão importante para Voldemort. Ele havia falhado uma missão e como tal deveria ser punido, mas isso não implicava tamanha raiva, para além disso, Narcisa nada sabia, porque ele a castigava com tanto fervor? Não que ele estivesse surpreso com aquela punição, mas o seu comportamento parecia ligeiramente exagerado? Bem e ainda havia a promessa que ela havia feito a Draco "_Eu me encarregarei da protecção dela. Nada de mal lhe acontecerá!"_. Bem, Draco deveria ter consciência quando acreditou nas palavras dele que _nada_ é um pouco exagerado, pois algumas coisas estavam além do controle dele, mas ele realmente tinha de a proteger. Mas o que fazer numa situação daquelas sem gerar desconfianças? Afinal, em vez de Narcisa poderia ser ele a receber aquelas maldições. Foi ele que não trouxe Draco consigo como lhe havia sido ordenado.

Voldemort ainda tinha a varinha apontada a Narcisa, e esta ainda se estorcia no chão, gritando e gemendo. As figuras ao seu lado pareciam sentir uma satisfação peculiar em ouvir aqueles gritos. Eles _viviam_ deles.

Com um movimento ágil Voldemort voltou-se e disse:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

A pobre aranha que estava nesse momento com uma das suas patas do lado de fora da janela caiu ao chão e não mais se mexeu.

- Isto é o que acontece a traidores. Dá-te por sortuda minha cara, que hoje não foste tu a receber esta dádiva. – a voz de Voldemort mostrava o seu prazer ao sentir a tensão na sala. Aquele seu movimento repentino assustou alguns dos presentes. Nada como manter a ordem com certas punições. _Afinal não é o que os pais fazem aos filhos?_ Um sorriso, se é que é possível descrevê-lo como tal, estava no seu _rosto_.

_Pobre aranha! _

Desta vez Severus não necessitou intervir, Voldemort parecia estar satisfeito, mas aquele comportamento deixava-lhe muito no que pensar, mas teria de ser em outra ocasião, neste momento tinha de seguir o plano e evitar invasões mentais.

- Bella leva a tua irmã daqui para fora! – ele ordenou.

- Sim, meu mestre.

E Bella obedecendo à ordem, aparatou com a irmã semi-inconsciente.

Ariana acordou assustada. Olhou em volta para entender onde estava e constatou que estava no seu quarto. Ainda vestia a roupa do dia anterior e a roupa da cama, em cima da qual adormecera, estava enrodilhada por baixo de si. O sol estava quase a nascer, mas como sabia que não mais dormiria depois daquele _sonho_, Ariana decidiu levantar-se e tomar um banho. Ela sentia-se imunda. A sua roupa estava encharcada. Havia suado a noite inteira. Isso talvez explicasse o arrepio que a percorria.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a casa de banho. A sua mente ainda imersa no que acabara de sonhar. Era estranho ter este tipo de sonhos, e mais estranho ainda era acordar e ter a certeza que não eram sonhos, mas sim realidade. Parece que a mente dela estava bem activa desde a noite anterior. Já fazia algum tempo que a sua mente não tinha aquele tipo de actividade nocturna. Numa só noite teve dois. Bem, mas isso deveria passar, o que ela precisava era de um bom banho e uma noite de repouso. A noite de repouso ainda tinha que esperar, mas o banho estava a caminho.

Enquanto despia a sua roupa e a banheira enchia, os seus pensamentos voltaram ao _sonho_. Aquela mulher. Ariana sentia uma certa familiaridade em relação a ela. Sabia que nunca a havia visto antes, mas havia algo que a puxava para Narcisa. Talvez por isso ela tivesse suado tanto e sentisse o corpo ligeiramente dorido, era como se tivesse compartilhado a tortura com ela. Era realmente estranho. Mais estranho era a certeza absoluta de que aquela mulher estaria bem. Não totalmente bem, mas pelo menos fisicamente bem. Já era alguma coisa.

Fechou a torneira e foi até ao armário, ao lado da banheira, buscar alguns frascos, cujos conteúdos ela adicionava à água, desde líquidos a sais, e algumas folhas secas.

Enquanto preparava o seu banho não pôde deixar de pensar que conseguira fazer o que pretendia. Um sorriso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto. Ver Voldemort agonizar em dores era uma das coisas mais prazerosas que ela havia experimentado. Um prazer que vem de quem faz justiça, e de quem vê a justiça ser feita. Ela ainda continuava a achar que aquilo era pouco, comparado com toda a dor que ele havia provocado em sua demasiado longa _vida_, mas pelo menos já servira para ajudar Draco. No geral a noite nem tinha sido tão má assim. Já havia tido noites piores.

Quando terminou de colocar estas essências que lhe permitiriam cuidar da pele, e acima de tudo relaxar, sem falar em aliviar as ligeiras cãibras que sentia, ela repôs um a um os frascos nos seus respectivos locais, e antes de entrar na banheira, observou alguns pássaros que começavam o dia com as suas belas melodias, pousados numa árvore próxima à casa.

Decidiu abrir a janela e escutar atentamente a melodia com que eles iniciavam a sua rotina. Finalmente entrou na banheira e relaxou.

Não reparou que a porta da casa de banho se havia entreaberto no momento em que uma aragem mais forte entrou pela janela.

Na sala, Draco dormia relaxadamente.

Estava estendido sobre o sofá. A sua expressão era serena. Parecia que era a primeira noite desde longos tempos em que realmente dormia descansado. A sua respiração era pausada e regular, e aparentemente não havia movido sequer um músculo durante o sono, visto que se encontrava exactamente na mesma posição em que adormecera. O cobertor que Ariana lhe havia dado estava rigorosamente dobrado sobre o seu tórax, que subia e descia lentamente. A mão esquerda sobre a coberta e o pescoço ligeiramente inclinado para o lado direito.

Acordou com um feixe de luz sobre o seu rosto. Tapou o rosto com as mãos, no intuito de se proteger dos intensos raios de sol que o atingiam como flechas.

Levantando-se e suportando-se com uma mão sobre o sofá, olhou em volta na tentativa de reconhecer o local em que se encontrava. Um hábito que adquirira desde que tinha aqueles estranhos pesadelos durante a noite. Ele nunca sabia quando era realidade ou não, e nada melhor que dar-se um beliscão a si próprio para comprovar.

Estava comprovado, ele realmente estava acordado. Olhando mais uma vez em volta finalmente entendeu onde estava e recordou-se num flash do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Só nesse instante ele prestou atenção a um ruído, que parecia de água a correr, vindo de algures na casa.

Olhando para o relógio no seu pulso constatou que eram 6h43m.

Afastando de si as cobertas, decidiu averiguar a fonte de tal barulho. Ele não confiava totalmente na tal de Ariana. Ela parecia ser totalmente inofensiva ao primeiro olhar, mas ontem deu mostras de uma determinação que poderia ser muito perigosa, dependendo de para onde fosse dirigida. A forma como ela manejou a faca não o deixava muito seguro de que era _realmente_ tão inofensiva quanto aparentava. Nada como descobrir a origem de tal ruído.

Levantou-se e andou com passos silenciosos, algo que ele descobrira ter as suas vantagens, até ao corredor. Seguindo o som do ruído avançou pelo corredor escuro. Tropeçou em algo que ele não via o que era, mas com uma agilidade incrível agarrou o mais rapidamente possível. Evitou que um vaso que estava na tal mesa em que tropeçara, e que ele não se lembrava de ver no dia anterior, se partisse e denunciasse a sua presença. Á medida que avançava no corredor poderia ver melhor o caminho, pois a porta do quarto de Ariana estava aberta e a luz que o inundava espalhou-se atingindo o corredor. As pupilas de Draco contraíram-se com aquela luz forte, adaptando-se com uma facilidade digna de um felino, mais tarde ele descobriria que essa sua capacidade de andar pelo escuro e ver tão bem não era exclusiva da sua pessoa.

Notou nesse momento que o barulho vinha da esquerda, onde ele notou uma porta entreaberta. Recordando o que Ariana lhe dissera na noite anterior: _"Ali, – ela apontava para o fundo do corredor. - é a casa de banho do lado esquerdo…"_ ele entendeu que o barulho de água deveria vir dali. Fazia sentido, mas não tinha outro meio a não ser averiguar o que realmente acontecia lá.

Reduzindo a sua respiração, que deveria estar bem acelerada, pois sentia-se como se estivesse numa caçada, ele avançou com passos firmes e mais silenciosos do que antes, espreitando para a casa de banho. A cada passo que dava ele começava a ver a cor branca do aposento. Um armário com muitos frascos era a única coisa que via. Uma janela. Abaixando o olhar ele viu um tapete preto, fazia-lhe recordar algo, mas ele decidiu não pensar nisso. Mais um passo e viu algo que não esperava.

Cabelos aloirados, escurecidos pela água estavam colados na pele muito branca e húmida do pescoço e ombros de Ariana. Ela estava de costas para ele, e foi inevitável não notar que ela tinha as pernas compridas e de pele tão branca como a do seu pescoço, entrelaçadas e estendidas na parede em frente à banheira.

Entendendo agora que tinha tomado uma atitude totalmente estúpida, _Afinal não era meio óbvio o que se passava!_ Achou que o melhor a fazer era abandonar o recinto o mais brevemente possível, afinal seria aconselhável que ela não o visse a espiar. Ariana parecia ser muito desconfiada, era melhor ele não lhe levantar suspeitas, pois havia muitas coisas para descobrir! Se ela desconfiasse das suas intenções, as coisas iam ser mais difíceis, embora estivesse curioso para saber como ela reagiria se soubesse que a havia visto a tomar banho! Um sorriso de lado formou-se no seu rosto.

Regressando silenciosamente de volta à sala, mais uma vez tropeçou junto à tal mesinha e com uma sorte daquelas lá conseguiu agarrar o vaso novamente.

Decidiu que era melhor esperar que ela saísse da casa de banho antes de dar as caras.

Ariana continuou no seu banho por mais uns minutos, mas por fim lá se decidiu a sair. Já se sentia mais relaxada. Aquela mistura de essências era maravilhosa, mas ouvir o canto dos pássaros, logo pela manhã, ainda tornou aquele banho mais relaxante e prazeroso.

Levantou-se e embrulhou-se numa toalha preta felpuda. Secou-se e depois arrumou a banheira e as roupas que havia deixado no chão.

Com a casa de banho devidamente organizada e limpa, seguiu em direcção ao seu quarto. A porta da casa de banho aberta em nada lhe causou estranheza. Afinal ela tinha o hábito de deixar as portas abertas. Mas só no instante em que ela estendeu a mão na direcção da maçaneta da porta do seu quarto, que também estava aberta, é que ela se recordou que não estava sozinha em casa. Parou momentaneamente a sua acção em busca de qualquer ruído da sala onde Draco deveria dormir, e sentiu que ele já estava acordado. _Deve ter acordado com o barulho que fiz na casa de banho!_ Anotando mentalmente que necessitaria ter mais precauções acerca de certas coisas, entrou no quarto. _Já não morava mais sozinha!_

Assim que ele ouviu a porta do quarto de Ariana fechar-se levantou-se e foi a sua vez de tomar uma chuveirada relaxante. Bem, ele ainda ponderou tomar um bom banho de banheira, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo. _Sim, uma chuveirada ia ser melhor_.

Algum tempo depois ambos se sentavam à mesa da cozinha, onde Ariana acabara de colocar pão, bolo, chá, leite, e algo que ele nunca havia visto e de aspecto esquisito que Ariana comia com uma colher. _Sem dúvida, parece uma das poções daquele retardado do Longbottom._ Foi inevitável não esboçar um sorriso desdenhoso com aquele pensamento.

Ariana estranhou a expressão no rosto de Draco e perguntou-lhe:

- O que é tão engraçado? – por algum motivo que nem ela mesma conhecia, ela própria tinha um sorriso de lado no rosto.

Draco não respondeu, apenas abanou a cabeça indicando que não era nada de interessante.

Draco bebia o seu leite e comia uma fatia de bolo de amêndoa, com todo o requinte. Estava realmente bom. E ele estava realmente com fome.

Enquanto comia, não pôde deixar de observar Ariana. Ela estava a comer, assim como ele, uma fatia de bolo, juntamente com aquela estranha substância, que pela expressão dela deveria ser saborosa, embora ele não estivesse minimamente interessado em prová-la.

Aquela jovem mulher que se apresentava à sua frente deveria ser pouco mais velha que ele, mas tinha um olhar sério. Quando sorria, parecia uma criança, mas em certos momentos ela aparentava estar perdida em pensamentos e o seu rosto denotava alguma mágoa. Era estranha. Podia ser rígida, divertida, irritante e ao mesmo tempo um não sei quê, que ele não conseguia explicar, mas que lhe era estranhamente familiar. Observando-a discretamente enquanto comia o tal de iogurte, ele notou que apesar de simples, os seus movimentos eram suaves e requintados. Servia-se como uma dama, mas comia com simplicidade. Como podia ser isso possível? Ele sabia que a mãe dele tinha um requinte único. Algo que não poderia ser diferente tendo em conta a família com a qual foi criada e a família à qual pertencia. Os Malfoys eram os melhores em tudo e uma forma de mostrar que se distinguiam dos comuns era a sua etiqueta. Pensar que os Malfoys eram superiores ao pequeno-almoço não era uma boa ideia, ele realmente tinha fome e não lhe apetecia perder o apetite. Voltando ao tópico, desde pequeno ele se lembrava de a mãe lhe ensinar regras para comer à mesa, para cumprimentar as pessoas, para se vestir, e não foram poucas as vezes em que ele havia sido punido pelo seu pai por não as respeitar. Mas ali era diferente. Não parecia nada que ela fosse obrigada a fazê-lo. Os seus movimentos eram suaves e gentis como se aquilo tivesse nascido com ela. Talvez tivesse sido bem treinada pelos pais. Por falar em pais, onde estariam os pais dela? Aparentemente ninguém mais habitava a casa.

Essa era mais uma das coisas que ele queria descobrir acerca dela.

Mas pensar em pais fez-lhe pensar na sua mãe. Como ela estaria?

Para sua surpresa uma voz respondeu-lhe:

- Ela está bem.

Ele olhou atentamente para Ariana, como ela podia saber? Do que falava? Ela não poderia ler os seus pensamentos poderia?

- O quê?

- A tua mãe está bem. – Ariana respondeu serenamente.

Não escondendo o espanto e sem poder deixar de o fazer perante aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam tão certos da verdade, ele perguntou-lhe:

- Comos sabes?

- Apenas sinto. Ela estará bem. E estará melhor se nada souber sobre ti. Não te preocupes, ele vai protegê-la. - nem Ariana sabia como a última frase havia saído da sua boca, mas ela estranhamente tinha a certeza que cada palavra era verdadeira.

Draco mostrava-se duvidoso acerca da veracidade das palavras dela. Como ela poderia saber? E como ela poderia saber sobre o que ele estava a pensar? Será que ela era Legilimente? Não, ele tinha a certeza que tinha as suas protecções intactas. Mas então…

- Não acreditas no que estou a dizer? – Ariana perguntou-lhe vendo nos olhos dele cada um dos pensamentos que atravessavam a velocidade alucinante a sua mente.

Ele olhou desconfiado para ela. No instante em que o olhar dos dois se conectou, _imagens_ preencheram a mente de Draco. Imagens que Ariana havia visto durante a noite. Draco estava a assistir ao _sonho_ de Ariana.

Quando por fim ela quebrou o contacto de olhar com ele, a conexão terminou.

Draco sentia-se esgotado, era como se tivessem sugado parte da sua energia. Aquilo que vira…ele sabia que havia realmente acontecido, e vários eram os sentimentos que flamejavam nos seus olhos, que Ariana atentamente observava. Raiva, era um dos mais fortes, ver a sua mãe a ser castigada porque ele era um fraco, um incompetente que nem para salvar a própria pele era capaz de matar, era revoltante. Ele sentia raiva de Voldemort, do nome da sua família, de seu pai, de Severus, de sua tia Bella, mas acima de tudo de si próprio. Deveria ser ele a receber aquelas maldições e não a sua mãe. Era ele que estava ali escondido e protegido, quer do castigo que ele sabia que Voldemort lhe daria, quer do domínio da Marca sobre si, devia ser a sua mãe, a única pessoa que lhe fazia falta e que se preocupava com ele, a estar protegida. Por que ele não fez isso? Ele podia ter feito essa escolha. Narcisa estaria ali a viver com aquela jovem, que de algum modo ele tinha certeza que a sua mãe gostaria de conhecer. Ele era um Covarde. Nunca esta palavra teve um peso tão grande sobre si. Sim ele era um Slytherin, por natureza os Slytherins, são egoístas e isso leva-os a covardias, eles nunca fazem nada pelos outros, a não ser que tenham algo a lucrar com isso, e o sacrifício realizado tem de ser bem compensado pelo que vão ganhar. Sim eles são capazes do que for preciso para alcançar os seus fins, mas quais são?

_O que eu quero?_ Nem eu sei. Sei que não quero dor, que quero poder, que quero a minha mãe viva. Sim disso eu tenho a certeza que quero, mas nem isso eu consigo fazer. Sou uma vergonha até mesmo para a casa a que pertenço, ou melhor, pertencia, agora nem isso tenho. Com esses pensamentos ele olhou para o anel que lhe pesava na mão direita. _De que servia ser um Malfoy?_ Draco rodou o anel no seu dedo. O comportamento dele fazia com que ele deixasse de ser um deles. O seu pai com certeza o deserdaria. Por que continuar com ele? Ainda rodando o anel, Draco arrancou-o rapidamente do seu dedo e pousou-o sobre a mesa. O anel rodou, rodou, até que Ariana colocou a mão sobre ele. Draco, que acompanhava os movimentos do anel, olhou deveras espantado para ela. A mão branca e comprida, de unhas mal cortadas, encobria um dos muitos pesos que ele tinha sobre si. _Ser um Malfoy_. Ele olhou durante bastante tempo para aquela mão, ainda tentando ordenar os seus sentimentos e dúvidas. Eram tantos e tantas.

A raiva que sentia parecia ter acalmado, e foi substituída pela preocupação. Como estaria a sua mãe depois daquela tortura? Olhou para Ariana em busca da resposta. Ela ainda o observava atentamente, os seus olhos com um brilho peculiar.

- Ela ficará bem. – a sua voz era suave e ligeiramente relaxante para quem a ouvia. E acima de tudo dizia o que ele sentia ser a verdade.

Vendo que ele deixou escapar a respiração que havia prendido sem sequer se aperceber, ela arrastou com a sua mão o anel pela mesa. Agarrou-os entre os dedos observando-o distraidamente enquanto se recostava na cadeira com uma expressão divertida.

- Gostas-te dos gritos dele? – ela perguntou com uma satisfação perversa. O brilho dos seus olhos era diferente, mas não menos intenso.

Afastando o seu olhar do anel que Ariana rodava entre os dedos, e que nunca estivera antes em outras mãos que não as de um Malfoy, e estranhando que ele não estava minimamente preocupado com isso, Draco pareceu despertar e entender ao que Ariana se referia. Um sorriso perverso e maldoso se formou no seu rosto.

Ariana não precisava de nenhuma palavra para saber a resposta dele. E inevitavelmente deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Sem dúvida a noite nem foi tão má assim. – ela falou por entre risos.

- Verdade. – concordou Draco.

Era a primeira de muitas vezes em que eles compartilhariam sentimentos e emoções juntos.

* * *

**Nota de autora (2):**

Oi de novo!!

Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que este capítulo foi escrito quando eu estive doente, o que significa que a minha mente é ligeiramente insana quando estou febril. O resultado foi _Felino_. De todos os capítulos que escrevi este foi até então um dos que mais exigiu de mim, e por incrível que pareça o que fluiu melhor, e aquele em que me diverti mais. Como eu costumo dizer, neste capítulo encarnei totalmente o Draco. Foi uma experiência interessante, sem falar na cena do nosso _querido_ Voldemort. Pensar como uma criatura daquelas é muito mas mesmo muito interessante.

E finalmente acho que começam a entender o porquê do nome desta fic ser Brizomancy. Bem ainda não totalmente, mas já começam a ter as suas ideias.

Espero com este capítulo ter satisfeito alguns dos pedidos da minha beta e querida amiga Viviani que me pediu no capítulo anterior que eu desse mais relevância ao Draco. Aqui temos um capítulo com um Draco muito reflexivo e acima de tudo muito _Felino_!

E que a presenteada tenha gostado do presente!! Agora percebes porque eu reti este capítulo algum tempo, antes de to enviar!

Quanto aos restantes leitores, espero que tenham gostado do vosso presente de Natal…

Espero também que este clima de Natal, amor e paz faça com que vocês sejam caridosos e deixem um comentário com a vossa opinião. Seria um dos melhores presentes de Natal que me podiam oferecer.

Acho que só me resta agradecer uma vez mais à minha beta, e mencionar que qualquer erro é da minha inteira responsabilidade.

Um ultimo agradecimento aos leitores que deixaram comentário: Kiara Hiwatari13 e Vinicus, e a todos os que mesmo não deixando comentário também leram.

Bem acho que é tudo. Espero muitas reviews, e acima de tudo que se divirtam.

Beijos para todos

Mariana – hhgranger

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_**Vinicius:**_ Oi Vinicius!!

Como andas gato? Bem já vi que bastante ocupado. Eu até deveria ficar bem triste em ver que andas meio desaparecido, mas como disseste que é por causa dessa ruivinha, eu já me conformo!! Mas promessa é dívida e estás sempre a tempo de comentar capítulos anteriores.

Mas vamos lá responder a este teu comentário, que eu fiquei muito feliz em receber…cheguei a pensar que te havias esquecido de Brizomancy…mas tudo bem, eu sei como é chata essa falta de tempo, de que todos nós sofremos…

Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que já não estou doente como a Vivis já deve ter comentado contigo a esta altura, e obrigada pelos conselhos de médico, eu não os segui bem à letra, mas fiz algo semelhante.

E como tudo tem uma vantagem na vida, ou pelo menos quase tudo, o facto de estar doente permitiu-me escrever o capítulo 4 …

Sem falar que tive um surto de criatividade, como o meu cérebro às vezes é maravilhoso (depois de leres o 4º capítulo podes perceber que o Draco baixou em mim e o resultado é que ando meio convencida…meio é favor…ando mesmo muito convencida, mas o que fazer, eu sou a melhor… certo isto será passageiro, em breve virá mais drama e lá se vai a arrogância, ou parte dela…), de volta ao tópico…pois é para além de escrever o capítulo 4 ainda tive umas ideias para coisas muito interessantes, que eu espero mostrar o mais brevemente possível…

Quanto à _camisola_, juro eu só me apercebi que os leitores se devem ter divertido imenso depois da Viviani (a minha adorada beta) me falar que camisola aí tem um sentido diferente, e sem dúvida no contexto da frase imaginar o Draco de camisola….juro…eu morri de rir, mas como eu disse na minha nota de autora anterior, na minha fic não haverá Draco de camisola, apenas a Ariana a usará…mas deixemos isso para depois, ela ainda está naquela fase de usar pijamas…mas lá estou eu a falar demais…

Mudando de assunto…

Gostaste do sobrenome de Ariana? Não imaginas o trabalho que me deu escolher o nome…uma versão inicial era Curren, um nome que realmente existe e que eu li num jornal algures, mas depois eu pensei melhor e alterei o nome, digamos que ele tem uma forma de se pronunciar interessante, e o mais interessante é que o nome serve para os meus intentos…por vários motivos…o nome dela tem uma simbologia bastante adequada…mas isso tb será coisa para o futuro…

Quanto às pequenas alterações que eu fiz, foram bem pequenas, eu acho que só retirei mesmo uma parte, que estava ali a dar-me problemas gramaticais e nem era tão importante assim, ou melhor, até pode ter a sua importância, mas será algo novamente mencionado no futuro…

Bem...quero mais uma vez agradecer pelo teu comentário, eu fico muito feliz quando vejo que comentas, e especialmente quando dizes que gostas, espero que isso continue até ao final da fic…

Beijos grandes para todo o TRIPLO V de uma pequena Butterfly…

PS: (esta parte foi escrita posteriormente) que história é essa de vires a Portugal e não me dizeres nada? Quero notícias hein!!


	5. Pequena Imperatriz

**

* * *

**

**TÍTULO: **Brizomancy

**AUTORA:** hhgranger

**BETA:** Vivi Andromeda

* * *

**Nota de autora (1):** **Este capítulo contém cenas não aconselhadas a menores**. Se não gosta destas cenas não leia, pois não vai influenciar o entendimento da história.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Pequena Imperatriz**

O sol estava prestes a nascer, já se podia distinguir a auréola alaranjada no horizonte. A pouca luz do amanhecer entrava pelas janelas de cortinas beges. Era um quarto confortável, mas livre de qualquer objecto pessoal. Era um quarto de hotel. Assim como as cortinas, também a manta caída no chão, junto ao tapete azul escuro, era bege. Algumas roupas encontravam-se espalhadas pelo quarto. Um casaco preto atirado sobre uma cadeira que emparelhava com uma mesa redonda, onde uma jarra com gerberas de cor rosa e violeta se encontrava requintadamente pousada. Uma camisa azul claro caída no chão junto a um sapato de senhora. Uma saia cinzenta escura sobre uma cadeira e um par de calças pretas bem próximo desta.

Com a entrada da claridade no aposento, a jovem mulher deitada na cama começava a despertar. A sua pele branca reluzia com os primeiros raios de sol, gerando um belo contraste com o lençol de seda púrpura que parcialmente a cobria.

Ao abrir os olhos constatou que adormecera sobre algo macio e quente. Um corpo. A sua cabeça estava poisada no peito bem definido de um homem de pele quase tão clara quanto a sua e onde alguns pêlos pretos eram visíveis. Os cabelos loiros lisos dela espalhados pelo ombro dele. A sua cintura acomodava uma mão grande que a abraçava carinhosamente.

Mexendo-se ligeiramente ela apercebeu-se de que tinham as pernas entrelaçadas. Um sorriso formou-se no seu rosto ainda ligeiramente amarrotado. Era sempre assim que acordava quando passava a noite com ele. Dormiam abraçados, o seu rosto sempre apoiado no peito dele, e ele com um braço no seu ombro ou cintura.

Era sempre tão reconfortante estar assim com ele. Sentia-se segura, protegida. Não havia família, regras sociais, medos, apenas uma felicidade imensa. Ela sentia-se completa quando estava nos braços dele. Não sabia como tudo aquilo começara. Num instante estava mergulhada naquele mar que eram os olhos azuis dele e logo depois encontrava-se às escondidas com ele. Porque teria de continuar assim? Ela deveria ter-lhe contado quem era desde o primeiro instante, mas, bem ouvia o seu irmão falar dele com extrema repugnância, e o seu pai parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião. Ela sabia que não estava a ser completamente sincera. Talvez estivesse a errar, tentando prendê-lo a ela, antes que ele se afastasse, mas continuava a acreditar que o amor que havia entre eles ultrapassaria qualquer barreira. Ela confiava nele e sabia que, quando a sua identidade fosse revelada, por mais chateado que ficasse não a iria abandonar. E enquanto fosse assim seria tudo mais fácil. Os encontros seriam mais fáceis. "Para quê contar?". Nem ela sabia o quanto se arrependeria por não o fazer.

Um suspiro escapou-lhe por entre os lábios ao pensar que tinha que ir embora. Pela luz que invadia o quarto, já deveria estar em casa há algum tempo. "Se alguém suspeitasse que ela passara a noite fora." Ela nem queria pensar no que aconteceria.

Decidida a não acordá-lo, deu-lhe um último beijo no peito e tentou tirar a mão que a abraçava de si. A sua tarefa não foi bem sucedida. Ele havia acordado. Agora seria bem mais difícil sair daquela cama.

Os seus olhos azuis fitavam os seus. Um sorriso quente e acolhedor no seu rosto.

- Bom dia. – a sua voz era amistosa e ainda ligeiramente embriagada pelo sono. O aperto na sua cintura aumentando, enquanto com a outra mão ele puxava o rosto dela contra o seu para um beijo calmo. Os olhos de Meredith fecharam-se no instante em que os seus lábios se tocaram, completamente entregue. Aquilo que ele fazia com ela era mágico, de um modo que ultrapassava qualquer magia que a sua varinha pudesse realizar.

Quando ambos terminaram o longo beijo, ligeiramente ofegantes, ele disse com voz sussurrante:

- Tentando escapar? – os seus olhos azuis brilhantes encarando-a juntamente com o sorriso no seu rosto davam-lhe um ar maroto.

Ela nem teve tempo de responder, pois ele já a havia voltado na cama e agora estava parcialmente apoiado sobre ela.

- naninananão…

A mão continuava na sua cintura acariciando-a suavemente, quando retornou a beijá-la. Começando com o seu nariz, o que a fez sorrir, e seguindo a sua bochecha, "Como um mero beijo na bochecha me faz corar?", ela se questionava mentalmente. O sorriso do rosto dele alargando-se. E finalmente o local onde ela realmente queria ser beijada. A sua boca.

Da boca dela ele seguiu para o seu pescoço, e quando ele mordiscou a sua orelha ela despertou parcialmente da dormência em que ele a deixava de cada vez que a tocava e com relutância e muita força de vontade, Meredith conseguiu afastá-lo ligeiramente, criando algum espaço entre eles.

- Não podemos continuar…Tenho mesmo de ir. – a voz ofegante dela pedia desculpas.

O olhar firme dele cravou-se nela. Observou-a durante algum tempo antes de lhe dar mais um beijo e afastar-se dela.

Ela sabia que ele havia feito um grande esforço para a deixar levantar, mas tinha de ser.

Ele voltou a recostar-se sobre as almofadas acompanhando com o olhar cada movimento dela a caminho da casa de banho.

A noite havia sido maravilhosa, assim como todas as outras; era como se os seus sonhos se houvessem tornado realidade, tamanha a felicidade que ele sentia dentro de si, mas cada manhã era demasiadamente dolorosa. Ele não entendia porque sentia aquilo, mas desde há algum tempo que ele tinha uma espécie de pressentimento estranho.

_**I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming**_

_Eu sinto como se estivesse constantemente sonhando_

_**But something's gotta go wrong**_

_Mas alguma coisa tem que dar errado_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

Quando a vira pela primeira vez, ela pareceu-lhe _Maravilhosa_. Linda no seu vestido azulado. Sorridente e com um copo de alguma bebida na mão. Como que sentindo que era observada, voltou o seu olhar para o dele e no instante em que o dos dois se cruzou ele sabia que tinha que ter aquela mulher. Ela era deslumbrante.

Só depois de alguns encontros é que ele percebeu como ela era especial, e como as coisas menores e mais simples de que ela lhe falava ou lhe mostrava lhe davam uma sensação de plenitude incrível. Era aquela a felicidade de que tantos falavam?

Todas as mulheres com quem tinha saído antes nunca lhe haviam provocado as sensações que ela gerava.

Como ela podia ser tão contraditória aos seus olhos? Por um lado ela era simples, mas simultaneamente sofisticada, por vezes parecia tão modesta e em outras tão poderosa. Ele costumava pensar nela como a sua _Pequena Imperatriz_. Um sorriso esboçou-se nas suas belas feições. Sem dúvida ela era poderosa, e na cama nem se falava. Fazia-lhe experimentar sensações únicas. Ele nunca pensou sentir tanto prazer em sua vida. E mais estranho para si era que não era apenas um prazer físico, era algo que o ultrapassava. Algo que ele desconhecia até esse momento.

Estes últimos pensamentos fizeram com que se levantasse, e ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto, o belo moreno se encaminhasse para a casa de banho.

Parou encostado no umbral da porta observando a beleza da cena na sua frente. Meredith secava o rosto com uma toalha. O seu corpo desnudo brilhando sob a luz que entrava pela pequena janela da casa de banho. "Ela é linda.", ele pensou.

Com passos rápidos e silenciosos ele acercou-se dela e abraçando-a por trás e encostando o seu corpo quente no dela afastou os cabelos loiros, compridos e macios para beijar com suave languidez o seu pescoço alvo.

Meredith foi apanhada de surpresa, nem dera pela presença dele, mas ao sentir os braços dele em volta da sua cintura recostou-se nele e aproveitou o contacto do corpo quente atrás de si e dos lábios no seu pescoço, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para lhe dar melhor acesso.

Aquele gesto não passou despercebido, e um sorriso presunçoso formou-se no rosto dele. Não era só ela que o levava à loucura, ele também sabia como fazê-la sentir o mesmo.

Nesse instante uma ideia surgiu-lhe em mente.

Porque não? Que se danem os outros e o tempo. Eles mereciam aquele momento juntos, e nada o deteria de fazê-lo.

Meredith sentiu o seu corpo ser voltado e ele beijou-a intensamente, empurrando-a com o seu próprio corpo para trás de modo a que ela ficasse encostada na pia do lavatório. Os braços dela enroscados no pescoço dele, acariciando os seus cabelos negros, compridos e macios.

Ela estava tão entregue que nem percebeu que ele esticou uma mão até à torneira da banheira e esta começava a encher de água quente. Só no instante em que ele abandonou a sua boca e continuava beijando-a com igual ardor no maxilar é que ela percebeu o barulho de água a correr. Abriu os olhos e notou o vapor que se começava a formar na casa de banho. Olhando para a sua direita, viu uma banheira grande com água pela metade.

Percebendo a ideia, ela agarrou no rosto dele, que a esta altura já estava um pouco mais abaixado beijando o seu pescoço e ombro, e puxou-o até estar ao nível do rosto dela.

- A… – não pôde terminar pois ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios carmesins dela.

- Shh… Esquece o resto, este momento é nosso… – o olhar dele era firme. Algo no seu interior lhe dizia que ele nunca se esqueceria daquele momento e que podia ser o último. Mas esqueceu completamente este pensamento quando sentiu que ela o beijava de volta.

_**We gotta make love just one last time in the shower**_

_Nós temos que fazer amor mais uma vez no chuveiro_

_**Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_Bem, algo tem que dar errado porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

Ambos esqueceram o mundo que os rodeava no momento em que os lábios se tocaram.

A forma como se beijavam, rapidamente passou do jeito apaixonado com que Meredith iniciara o beijo para algo avassalador e desesperado.

Nenhum sabia explicar o que os compelia a comportarem-se assim, mas no seu interior algo dizia que este momento tinha de ser aproveitado ao limite. Ambos queriam mostrar o quanto o outro era importante para si, e não havia mãos e beijos que chegassem para provar tal.

_**This time it's like**_

_Agora é como se_

_**The two of us should probably start to fight**_

_Nós dois devêssemos começar a brigar_

'_**Cause something's gotta go wrong**_

_Porque alguma coisa tem que dar errado_

'_**Cause I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

_**Feelin' way too damn good**_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

A maior prova que poderiam levar era a intensidade do que sentiram quando os seus corpos se fundiram na água quente da banheira e atingiram o clímax.

_**Feelin' way too damn good**_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

Nenhum dos dois esqueceria aquilo. E nunca mais o voltariam a sentir. Muitas e muitas vezes ele repassaria aquela manhã na sua mente, e o sentimento de culpa iria acompanhá-lo até ao final da sua vida.

_**Sometimes**__** I think best if left in the memory**_

_Às vezes eu acho que seria melhor se eu deixasse na memória_

_**It's better kept inside than left for good**_

_É melhor guardar do que expor_

_**Looking back each time they tried to tell me**_

_Olhando para trás e vendo todas as vezes que você tentou me contar_

_**Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_Bem, algo tem que dar errado porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

Já Meredith teria algo que a recordaria até ao último instante de vida.

_**Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Bem, algo tem que dar errado porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais

_**Feelin' way too damn good**_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

* * *

**Nota de autora (2):**

Oi a todos!! (será que alguém ainda lê isto?)

Surpresos em ver dois capítulos num só dia? Bem, caso não saibam eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas e quando menos esperarem posso fazer-vos uma ligeira partida.

Esta é a continuação do meu presente de Natal. Veio como resposta a um pedido da Viviani, que após ler o capítulo 4 queria um momento mais _hot_, entre Draco e Ariana depois daquela _"dica"_ do banho, como eu não lhe podia dar isso, pelo menos não por enquanto, pensei em algo do género, e eis que surge esta cena na minha mente. Espero que tenhas gostado Viviani!

Como devem ter percebido, esta cena não segue em sequência temporal o capítulo 4, mas será enquadrada posteriormente no capítulo 6, por isso eu mencionei acima que quem não gosta deste tipo de cenas (embora para mim ela não seja uma real NC-17) não leia e espere pelo capítulo seguinte, onde poderá conhecer as personagens aqui introduzidas.

Bem, posso adiantar que uma delas é PO e que a outra faz parte do mundo de HP, só não vou dizer quem é!! (Mariana rindo de lado!! – este é um vício que eu apanhei com o Draco!!) Façam as vossas apostas!! Quem acertar ganha brinde!!

Outra coisa que eu usei excepcionalmente neste capítulo é uma música. Eu não sou demasiadamente apaixonada por songfics, mas desde que eu imaginei esta cena eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nesta música. Era como se a minha mente pedisse para que eu a colocasse, então aqui está ela. Para quem não conhece o título da música é _**Feelin' way too damn good**_ dos **Nickelback**,uma banda que eu amo. Esta não é a minha música favorita deles, mas sem dúvida é uma das que mais gosto.

A letra e a tradução foram retiradas do Vagalume, apenas fiz uma pequena correcção naquilo em que eu própria, com muito escasso conhecimento de inglês, vi que estava errado. Algumas partes da letra original também não estavam totalmente correctas. Vale lembrar que eu não coloquei a totalidade da música no capítulo, apenas as partes que mais tinham a ver com a própria cena.

Aqui vai a letra para quem estiver interessado:

**"Feelin' Way Too Damn Good"**

_**I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me**_

_**You must've broke down cuz you finally said that you would**_

_**But now that you're here**_

_**I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming**_

_**But something's gotta go wrong**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room**_

_**Should show you the sites cuz I'm sure that I said that I would**_

_**We gotta make love just one last time in the shower**_

_**Well something's gotta go wrong cos I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**And it's like...**_

_**Everytime I turn around**_

_**I fall in love and find my heart face down**_

_**And where it lands is when it should**_

_**This time it's like**_

_**The two of us should probably start to fight**_

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**Sometimes life ain't best if left in the memory**_

_**It's better kept inside than left for good**_

_**Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me**_

_**Well something's gotta go wrong**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**And it's like...**_

_**Everytime I turn around**_

_**I fall in love and find my heart face down**_

_**And where it lands is when it should**_

_**This time it's like**_

_**The two of us should probably start to fight**_

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**Feelin' way too damn good**_

_**I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me**_

_**You must've broke down cuz you finally said that you would**_

_**But now that you're here,**_

_**I just feel that I'm constantly dreaming**_

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**And it's like...**_

_**Everytime I turn around**_

_**I fall in love and find my heart face down**_

_**And where it lands is when it should**_

_**This time it's like**_

_**The two of us should probably start to fight**_

_**Cos something's gotta go wrong**_

_**Cos I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_**Feelin' way too damn good**_

_**I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me**_

_**Feelin' way too damn good**_

_**I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me**_

E aqui a tradução (aviso que ela não é das mais correctas, há coisas erradas, mas sempre é melhor que nada):

**Sentindo-me Bem Demais**

_Senti tanto sua falta que eu implorei para que vc voasse e viesse me ver_

_Você deve ter enlouquecido porque você finalmente disse que viria_

_Mas você não está aqui_

_Eu sinto como se estivesse constantemente sonhando_

_Porque alguma coisa tem q dar errado_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

_Por 48 horas eu não achei que tivéssemos deixado meu quarto de hotel_

_Deveria ter te mostrado os pontos turísticos porque eu tenho certeza que te disse q faria isso_

_Nós temos que fazer amor mais uma vez no chuveiro_

_Bem, algo tem que dar errado_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

_E como se, toda vez que eu me virasse_

_Eu me apaixonasse e encontrava meu coração virado pra baixo_

_E onde ele está é onde devia estar_

_Agora é como se_

_Nós dois devêssemos começar a brigar_

_Porque alguma coisa tem q dar errado_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais, oh sentindo-me bem demais_

_Às vezes eu acho q seria melhor se eu deixasse na memória_

_É melhor guardar do que expor_

_Olhando pra trás e vendo todas as vezes que vc tentou me contar_

_Bem, algo tem q dar errado_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

_E como se, toda vez que eu me virasse_

_Eu me apaixonasse e encontrava meu coração virado pra baixo_

_E onde ele está é onde devia estar_

_Agora é como se_

_Nós dois devêssemos começar a brigar_

_Porque alguma coisa tem q dar errado_

_pq eu estou me sentindo bem demais, oh oh_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

_Senti tanto sua falta que eu implorei para que você voasse e viesse me ver_

_Você deve ter enlouquecido porque você finalmente disse que viria_

_Mas você não está aqui_

_Eu sinto como se estivesse constantemente sonhando_

_Porque alguma coisa tem q dar errado_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais_

_E como se, toda vez que eu me virasse_

_Eu me apaixonasse e encontrava meu coração virado pra baixo_

_E onde ele está é onde devia estar_

_Agora é como se_

_Nós dois devêssemos começar a brigar_

_Porque alguma coisa tem q dar errado_

_Porque eu estou me sentindo bem demais, oh oh_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

_(senti tanto sua falta que eu implorei para que você voasse e viesse me ver)_

_Sentindo-me bem demais_

_(senti tanto sua falta que eu implorei para que você voasse e viesse me ver)_

Para quem não gosta deste tipo de capítulo, podem ficar descansados que isto é uma excepção. Eu não pretendo colocar muitas mais cenas destas. Talvez mais uma e será lá bem para o fim da fic, por isso fiquem descansados. Para quem gostou, pode esperar apenas que eu tenha tempo e imaginação para criar uma short nesse sentido. Quem sabe algo com o primeiro encontro deles os dois? Bem, mas eu não prometo nada!!

Este capítulo é como disse acima dedicado maioritariamente à Viviani, pois se não fosse ela eu não o teria escrito, mas também como um presente de Natal ligeiramente adiantado para a Vivis, para o Vinicius (podes ver que a Butterfly também pode ter uma mente ligeiramente perversa de vez em quando… XD) e para a Kiara Hiwatari13 que tem comentado, mesmo que tenha de ultrapassar as barreiras dos castigos para o fazer, e que consegui converter a leitora de fanfics de HP (nunca pensei que eu fosse conseguir fazer isso!!) sem falar nos leitores que mesmo não dando as caras na caixa de comentários lêem (se deixassem recado tinham aqui o vosso nome e uma dedicatória especial!!) **Muito Obrigada** a todos vocês!! São vocês que fazem com que esta história ande para a frente. Nem imaginam como me deixam feliz com os vossos elogios e incentivos.

Desejo-vos um Natal muito Feliz, cheio de doces e presentes, e um Ano Novo com tudo o que mais desejarem.

Beijos para todos vocês!!

Até 2008!!

Mariana – hhgranger – ou para alguns, Butterfly

PS: aviso que a próxima actualização pode demorar mais que o previsto, pois em Janeiro e Fevereiro vou estar em época de exames!! Com toda a certeza antes do Carnaval não terei nada escrito! Espero que a demora não vos afugente!!


	6. Questões

* * *

**TÍTULO:** Brizomancy

**AUTORA:** hhgranger

**BETA:** Vivi Andromeda

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Questões**

O cheiro da carne assada chegou até Draco. Ele estava deitado à sombra de um carvalho próximo à casa e dali podia ver a porta entreaberta da cozinha, onde Ariana andava de um lado para o outro. Do seu lado direito vinha o reflexo da luz do sol nas paredes da estufa. O barulho de passos suaves e apressados fez com que dirigisse o olhar para a porta e visse Ariana encaminhar-se para o canteiro por trás da casa, onde ela tinha alguns legumes plantados. Pouco tempo se passou e novos passos ressoaram no caminho empedrado. Ariana regressava com uma alface e duas cenouras na mão. Ela olhou para ele e disse que o almoço estava quase pronto. Draco acenou com a cabeça, confirmando que entendera.

Todos os gestos de Ariana foram atentamente observados por Draco até ela entrar de novo em casa. Desde o modo como cortou a raiz da alface e arrancou a rama das cenouras até ao momento em que a água correu pelas suas mãos e ela lavou cuidadosamente cada uma das folhas do verde legume. Ariana estava vestida com uns calções um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma t-shirt larga que tinha quase o mesmo comprimento dos calções. Ela passou a mão pela testa tentando afastar alguns cabelos, que escaparam do nó com que os prendera em um rabo-de-cavalo, e também algumas gotas de suor que se começavam a formar.

Estava uma tarde demasiadamente quente, e o próprio Draco havia renunciado à camisa preta usando em vez disso uma branca. Sem feitiços refrescantes, e longe das paredes do castelo, onde era possível encontrar uma brisa fresca mesmo nos dias mais quentes de verão, estava um pouco difícil de suportar o intenso calor que dominava aquele dia de junho.

O calor entorpecia-lhe os sentidos e não demorou muito até que a sua mente voltasse ao curioso sonho que o despertara no meio da noite.

Sempre ouvira dizer que os sonhos eram o reflexo de uma mente perturbada por um dia de cansaço ou pelos nossos maiores receios e, sem dúvida, aquele ano tinha-lhe mostrado que este último era muito verdadeiro para o seu gosto. Desde que recebera aquela missão que não dormia descansado. Em toda a sua vida nunca _sonhara_ tanto como nesse período, e como se não bastasse, os seus sonhos repetiam-se vezes e vezes sucessivas atormentando-o. A morte dos seus pais perseguia-o em sonhos durante meses, e com o passar do tempo as torturas que eles sofriam eram cada vez mais macabras. Intercaladas com estas sessões, vinham as perseguições que os seus antepassados lhe faziam. Ser um Malfoy nunca se tornou tão pesado na vida de Draco.

Enquanto pequeno também tivera sonhos. Como qualquer criança teve pesadelos mas apenas por uma vez eles fizeram com que os seus pais despertassem. Das outras vezes ele passava o restante da noite acordado com a luz acesa, balançando-se ligeiramente, tentando enganar a realidade de que ninguém iria até ele segurá-lo no colo, abraçá-lo e abaná-lo como se faria a qualquer criança com pesadelos nocturnos.

Afastou aquele pensamento da mente, não era agradável recordar essas noites de inverno. Ninguém sequer imaginava que tinha aquele tipo de pesadelos e ele teve de ultrapassar os seus próprios medos sozinho, _como sempre_. Nem mesmo com a sua mãe ele pôde contar nessas noites longas e escuras. _Bem, ela também nada poderia fazer na presença do pai, _ele concluiu_._

Na primeira noite que dormira nesta casa, tivera o sonho dos justos, como ouvira chamar. Sentia-se repousado e com uma energia nova. Pensando no assunto, desde que chegara ali que se sentia melhor, era como se a casa ou a própria Ariana, com o seu jeito jovial e relaxado lhe tivessem transmitido essa sensação, e por alguns momentos ele deixou de lado a maior parte das suas preocupações. Pelo menos não dominavam a maioria dos seus pensamentos. Ele tinha outras coisas em mente, e grande parte delas estavam, de algum modo, relacionadas com a jovem mulher tratada por Ariana.

Até mesmo recordando o sonho que tivera naquela noite, os seus pensamentos acabavam por fugir em direcção a ela.

Aquela madrugada fora estranha.

_**Início do Flashback**_

Dois olhos cinzentos abriram-se repentinamente na penumbra da sala. Draco acabara de acordar e olhava em volta tentando reconhecer o local onde se encontrava. A sua respiração estava alterada e o seu coração batia descompassado.

Ao constatar que era a sala e não o quarto de hotel do seu sonho que o circundava, acalmou-se ligeiramente. Afastou o lençol branco de si e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados. Com uma mão puxou o cabelo para trás numa tentativa de retirar alguns fios de cabelo loiro que cobriam os seus olhos. A sua respiração ainda estava acelerada e o calor que sentia no seu corpo não diminuía.

Ficou naquela posição durante algum tempo a tentar acalmar o seu ritmo cardíaco. Aquele sonho tinha sido muito estranho. Contrariamente aos sonhos que ele havia tido nos últimos meses este não incluía os seus pais nem nenhum outro membro da família Malfoy, mas a forma como ele _viu_ o sonho tinha sido muito estranha. Aparentemente estava num quarto de hotel com uma mulher deitada nos seus braços. Mas havia algo de estranho, ele via as coisas pelos olhos de outra pessoa, um homem mais velho, e nenhuma das acções que _ele_ fazia eram comandadas por si próprio. Reflectindo bem aparentemente ele via tudo pelos olhos desse homem.

Este último pensamento fez com que Draco corresse mais uma vez as mãos pelo cabelo e esfregasse os olhos.

Olhou em volta e a cortina azulada a abanar chamou-lhe a atenção. Levantou-se e aproximou-se da janela entreaberta. Focou o olhar na profundidade escura que o cercava durante alguns momentos e a pouco e pouco foi aproximando-se do vidro frio até encostar lá a testa. Respirou o ar fresco da noite que rompia pela fresta da janela e soltou um suspiro fraco. Sentia-se angustiado. Era algo estranho porque não era uma angústia própria dele, mas a angústia do homem que ele sonhou ser. Como se não bastasse ver pelos olhos desse homem, ele ainda tinha de compartilhar as emoções dele.

Como podia sonhar que era alguém que não era ele próprio. Draco sentira tudo o que _ele_ sentia, desde a pele macia da mulher loira embrulhada _nele_ ao aperto no peito quando ela se afastou para o banheiro, mas ainda assim podia sentir e pensar como o real Draco que era. "Salazar me ajude, eu acho que estou a ficar doido!".

Por momentos Draco pensou que fosse ele próprio mas mais velho, como se fosse um sonho premonitório ou algo do género, mas quando se olhou no espelho e viu um homem moreno compreendeu que isso não podia ser verdade, ele nunca seria moreno, nenhum Malfoy era moreno, e o rosto desse homem também era diferente, não tão afilado quanto o seu, sem falar nos olhos que eram azuis como o mar num belo dia de verão. Não havia o menor sinal do acinzentado que ele possuía.

Mas se estar no corpo de outro homem enquanto sonhava já não fosse suficientemente estranho, pior que isso era sentir os sentimentos _dele_. Draco nunca tinha sentido nada do género, e por um momento, breve momento, ele sentiu inveja _dele_. O modo como aquela mulher _o_ olhou foi tão forte e poderoso. Havia naquele olhar um carinho tão forte, algo que ele nunca sentiu ou recebeu de alguém. Ultrapassava qualquer coisa que ele tinha visto, mesmo entre casais. A sua mãe nunca devotou tal olhar ao seu pai. Isto sem falar na alegria e aquela sensação reconfortante que o homem sentira quando a olhara. Ele pôde sentir que _ele_ estava feliz por receber o carinho dela mas ao mesmo tempo receoso, triste. Era como se _ele_ tivesse um mau pressentimento, como se sentisse que aquilo não seria uma constante na sua vida e tivesse medo de perder aqueles momentos. Porque tudo parecia estar bem demais, por isso algo daria errado.

Os seus pensamentos complicados foram cortados por uma voz sonolenta às suas costas.

- Draco. – Ariana chamou-o entrando na sala com passos silenciosos e se não fosse ela falar ele não teria tomado conhecimento da sua presença. Draco voltou-se para vê-la aproximar-se de si.

O pouco que Draco via dela na sala escura permitia-lhe notar que o seu cabelo estava completamente emaranhado e com o risco para o lado contrário ao que ela usava. Ariana vestia uma camisola de alças e uns calções pouco acima dos joelhos, que por serem brancos salientavam-se na penumbra que os rodeava.

Quando ela estava à distância de dois passos dele e a fraca luz do luar que atravessava a janela incidiu sobre ela, Draco pôde notar os vincos que Ariana tinha no rosto, provocadas pela almofada.

Ela olhou-o atentamente por alguns momentos antes de se aproximar da porta que dava para a sacada e abri-la dizendo:

- Acompanhas-me? – a mão dela segurava a porta de vidro, deixando espaço para uma pessoa passar.

Draco hesitou por uns segundos mas ao sentir a aragem fresca que vinha do exterior decidiu aceitar a proposta, talvez apanhar um pouco de ar fresco ajudasse a orientar as suas ideias.

Ariana seguiu-o e sentou-se na cadeira de palha mais afastada, deixando a outra livre num convite a que ele a acompanhasse e também se sentasse.

Draco não o aceitou e continuou com as mãos apoiadas na beirada metálica da varanda olhando o nada à sua frente. Ele não se sentia cómodo na presença de Ariana, naquele momento.

Ela nada disse ou fez durante vários minutos e o silêncio tomou-lhe a curiosidade, fazendo com que olhasse para ela o mais disfarçadamente possível.

Ariana estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e as costas apoiadas na cadeira enquanto olhava o céu. Aparentemente não notara o breve olhar de Draco sobre si e por isso ele atreveu-se a dar mais uma espreitadela na direcção dela. Ariana tinha uma expressão serena e um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.

A paz que ela emanava fez com que Draco, em busca da fonte de tal pacificidade, olhasse para o céu. Por um momento nada de especial parecia existir mas em certo momento uma estrela em particular pareceu brilhar de um modo diferente. Usando os seus conhecimentos de Astronomia, Draco reconheceu-a como _Eltanin_, uma das estrelas da constelação _Draco_.

Ela parecia brilhar especialmente para si, o seu brilho sobrepondo-se ao das outras estrelas da mesma constelação.

A pouco e pouco uma sensação de estar em casa, foi dominando-o. O bater do seu coração parecia estar a entrar em sintonia com os intervalos a que _Eltanin_ brilhava e ele sentia uma estranha certeza de que não estaria sozinho na nova jornada da sua vida.

Por longos momentos perdeu-se a olhar o céu mas a pouco e pouco o odor do campo circundante inundou os seus sentidos e ele sentiu-se novamente transportado para a realidade terrena, contudo trazia consigo uma sensação de leveza nunca antes experimentada.

Olhou na direcção de Ariana e viu que ela havia adormecido, a cabeça dela estava inclinada para o lado direito e a alça esquerda da sua camisola estava ligeiramente caída mostrando um pouco do ombro onde a luz do luar reflectia.

Draco observou-a por algum tempo, tentando ver através dela, tentando descobrir o que havia de estranho nela, e mais uma vez não conseguiu chegar a qualquer conclusão.

Uma mosca circundava-a e pousou no nariz dela. Não demorou muito a que Ariana acordasse tentando afastá-la de si. Draco não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso.

Ariana deve ter sentido o divertimento dele porque disse:

- Não tem piada! – ela ainda afastava com as mãos os incómodos insectos que a circundavam como se ela tivesse mel. – Eu vou deitar-me novamente, se precisares de alguma coisa chama. – Ariana já se dirigia à porta passando ombro a ombro com Draco e quando segurou a maçaneta da porta envidraçada voltou-se para trás dizendo, – Boa noite Draco. – antes de seguir para o interior da casa.

A última coisa que ele viu antes dela voltar-lhe as costas e seguir em direcção ao seu quarto foi o brilho intenso dos seus olhos azuis.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Olhos azuis. _Não tão cinzentos como os meus próprios, mas ainda assim acinzentados._ E aparentemente os olhos azuis perseguiam-no, pois até nos seus sonhos as mulheres tinham olhos azuis. Mas o facto de existirem olhos azuis no seu sonho não era o que mais o atormentava, mas antes a forma como havia _vivido_ o sonho. Ele sentia-se a observar a manhã daquele casal, como um tipo qualquer de _voyeur_, e sem dúvida aquela designação aproximava-se demasiado da realidade. Ele assistira ao começar do dia dos dois. Ele moreno, de pele clara e olhos azuis, azuis como o oceano. Ela loira, também de pele clara e com olhos azuis, mas um azul diferente, em certos momentos ele pôde distinguir um tom ligeiramente acinzentado, especialmente quando o homem compartilhou com ela a tristeza que dominava o seu coração. O mais estranho de tudo aquilo era ele poder sentir emoções dos _personagens_. Desde a satisfação não só física como emocional que dominaram a loira quando acordou e sentiu o seu corpo entrelaçado ao do homem, à plena confiança que ela tinha nele, à tristeza quando _ele_ acordou e ela teve que se apressar para o banheiro, a fim de se aprontar e ir embora. Até os sentimentos do moreno ele sentiu, a sua alegria, a sua dor quando ela se afastou, mesmo que o coração dele urgisse que ela se lixasse para as regras e finalmente passasse uma manhã relaxada ao _seu_ lado, até a forte necessidade que o dominou quando _ele_ se decidiu a tomar banho com ela, e deixou os cuidados para trás passando à realização do que aparentemente era um sonho. Uma manhã de sexo na banheira.

Ainda bem que o sonho acabara naquele momento, pois caso contrário ele sentir-se-ia realmente um _voyeur_, algo que ele nunca gostou particularmente.

Mas para além deste estranho facto, o que mais o surpreendia e até mesmo o assustava era o facto de o nome da mulher que ele vira no sonho não lhe ser estranho. Ele não se lembrava de onde, mas ele conhecia aquele nome, Meredith.

Os seus questionamentos foram cortados pela voz de Ariana que estava à sua frente, fazendo-lhe sombra e que abanava uma mão tentando chamar a sua atenção. O rosto dela tinha uma expressão preocupada.

- Draco! - Quando ela viu que ele focou o olhar nela e que aparentemente já saíra do estranho mundo em que se encontrava perdido em pensamentos, continuou. - Estás bem? Estou a tentar chamar-te há tempos e nunca mais me respondias. – perguntou com um olhar atento em busca da confirmação se ele estava realmente bem.

- Estou, só estava distraído. – ele esfregou ligeiramente os olhos e ergueu-se do chão, ficando frente a frente com Ariana. – O almoço já está pronto?

- Sim, era para isso mesmo que te estava a chamar. Vem. – ela disse encaminhando-se para a cozinha, mas não sem antes olhar para trás de modo a confirmar que ele a seguia.

Ambos entraram em casa, serviram-se e começaram a comer. As refeições entre eles eram sempre silenciosas, e normalmente quando não totalmente mudas, era sempre Ariana que cortava o silêncio. Mais uma vez isso se repetiu.

- Eu hoje à tarde tenho de trabalhar. O Sr. Lane, deu-me a manhã de folga, mas vou ter de trabalhar até à noite. Temos uma encomenda grande e o trabalho vai ter se ser feito durante a noite, para conseguirmos ter tudo pronto até amanhã. – ela fez uma pausa bebendo um pouco de sumo de laranja natural. – Por isso não devo vir para o jantar. Podes aquecer a carne que vai sobrar do almoço para o teu jantar, – em tom explicativo, ela continuou. – eu fiz lombo de porco já a contar com isso.

Draco olhou-a atentamente e fez um aceno de cabeça, indicando que havia entendido.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou entre eles e assim continuou até ambos se sentirem satisfeitos e Ariana começar a tirar os pratos da mesa.

Draco dirigiu-se à sala e pouco depois Ariana passou por lá com um casaco na mão e vestida com umas calças verde escuras e uma camisola de manga curta branca.

- Tchau! Até mais logo!

Um olhar de Draco do livro que ele lia sentado no sofá foi a resposta que chegou a Ariana, antes de ela virar as costas à sala e sair de casa fechando a porta com algum estrépito.

Ariana não olhou para trás até chegar ao portão da frente. Quando o abriu, este rangeu ligeiramente, devido ás mudanças de dimensão do metal provocado pelo calor. Fechou-o, não o trancando com qualquer tipo de chave, até porque o portão não tinha fechadura, e seguiu o caminho de terra batida até à aldeia, não sem antes dar uma última olhadela para a casa às suas costas.

Inspirou o ar de início de verão e deu um suspiro fraco. Não tinha a menor vontade de ir trabalhar mas era necessário que o fizesse. Para piorar hoje trabalharia até à madrugada do dia seguinte. Só esperava que lhe pagassem estas horas de trabalho como extraordinárias, embora o seu lado realista lhe dissesse que isso não deveria acontecer. _Bem, não me posso queixar_, ela pensou, _até que podia ter sido mais difícil encontrar trabalho, especialmente com a minha formação_. Olhou em volta para o campo verdejante, onde aqui e lá se viam algumas manchas rosadas e amareladas de flores que por ali haviam nascido, enquanto caminhava. Algumas borboletas circularam-na e ela parou para observá-las atentamente. Estendeu a mão e uma borboleta de tom azulado pousou nela. Ela abria e fechava as suas asas a intervalos irregulares e Ariana nem se atrevia a se mexer, com medo de a afastar de si. O horário de chegar ao trabalho estava completamente esquecido perante aquela maravilha da natureza. A única coisa em que ela se podia concentrar era na sensação leve das patas da borboleta na sua mão, e dos suaves movimentos que esta fazia quando abria e novamente fechava as asas. Ariana não soube precisar quanto tempo esteve parada no meio do caminho, até que uma brisa de ar fria e com cheiro a mar a atingiu e a borboleta voou em direcção aos campos floridos, deixando para trás uma Ariana ainda de mão estendida. Um arrepio atravessou o seu corpo, e ela abraçou-se a si própria esfregando os braços, onde os pêlos estavam arrepiados.

Como odiava estes ventos estranhos. A casa dela era afastada da aldeia e não se via o mar de lá, mas podia-se sentir o cheiro da maresia quando o vento vinha do norte e, em noites de mar mais agitado, ela ouvia o bater das ondas. Não era algo que a incomodasse, pelo contrário, ela gostava muito do mar, mas aquele vento frio numa tarde de verão provocara-lhe sempre uma sensação estranha. Algo que ela não conseguia explicar, era como se…

Bem, ela não queria pensar em espíritos no momento. Especialmente quando estava atrasada para o seu trabalho e quando sabia que tinha de lutar contra o sono até à madrugada seguinte.

Apressando o passo ela chegou ao cruzamento, este dava para a aldeia, o miradouro junto ao mar, as quintas próximas e o caminho para a sua casa. Virando à direita ela correu um pouco, aproveitando a descida para ganhar velocidade. Os seus cabelos em movimento e o ar contra o seu rosto faziam-na sentir bem e ela esboçou um sorriso. A curva próxima fê-la reduzir a velocidade e ela derrapou ligeiramente, mas lá se conseguiu equilibrar, antes de embater contra um senhor que vinha de bicicleta na direcção oposta.

- Oh! Desculpe! O senhor está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Sim minha menina, estou bem. – a voz bondosa do senhor fez com que Ariana abandonasse a sua expressão preocupada e lhe desse um sorriso antes de continuar o seu caminho com passos apressados.

- Boa tarde! – a voz dela ecoou e o senhor meneou a cabeça, antes de descer da bicicleta e seguir o caminho agora a pé.

Algumas centenas de metros mais à frente Ariana deixou o seu passo apressado e entrou numa vereda pequena que conduzia a uma cerca onde vários cavalos eram visíveis. Com um assobio dela, um cavalo preto veio até junto de si e relinchou, mostrando satisfação em vê-la. Ele aproximou o focinho dos bolsos de Ariana que com um sorriso maroto disse:

- É esse o interesse que tens em mim? – ela fingia uma voz magoada mas tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele relinchou mais uma vez, e sacudiu a cabeça, antes de mais uma vez se aproximar do bolso.

Ariana enfiou a mão no bolso e de lá retirou uma cenoura que ele roeu com grande satisfação. Ela estendeu a sua mão esquerda para a cabeça dele e fez-lhe festas enquanto ele roía avidamente a cenoura. A mão de Ariana seguiu até uma mancha branca em forma de estrela na testa dele, a única parte do corpo onde era visível outra cor que não o preto. Até esse momento, Antares já havia comido a cenoura e deixou-se submeter aos carinhos de Ariana com grande prazer. Os olhos pretos dele reflectindo o rosto de Ariana.

Dando duas últimas palmadinhas no focinho dele Ariana disse:

- Tenho de ir, mas eu volto amanhã.

Antares relinchou em sinal de despedida e ficou junto à cerca a vê-la partir. Assim que Ariana saiu do seu campo de visão, cavalgou para junto dos seus companheiros.

A jovem ainda vinha com um sorriso no rosto quando chegou novamente à estrada, mas este desapareceu quando olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha cinco minutos para chegar ao trabalho. Era melhor correr, e foi isso que Ariana fez.

Quando chegou à porta traseira da Cervejaria Ivers, que ficava na praça central da aldeia, o Sr. Gilroy estava com uma expressão mal-humorada e disse olhando para o relógio:

- Três minutos atrasada, será que há algum dia em que chegues a horas?

- Desculpe, mas eu encontrei no caminho um senhor que precisou de ajuda com a bicicleta, ele tinha caído e eu demorei um pouco mais do que gostaria a ajudá-lo a levantar-se e confirmar que estava tudo bem, e não precisava de mais nada.

A voz serena e o ar inocente de Ariana fez com que o homem acreditasse nela e dissesse após um olhar perscrutador:

- Desta vez passa, mas para a próxima que chegues atrasada vai ser descontado do teu ordenado.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Gilroy. – Ariana respondeu.

- Vá, entra lá, há muito trabalho a fazer. – ele disse enquanto marcava uma cruz na prancheta que segurava nas suas mãos, e se afastava para que ela passasse.

- Queria ver se havia tanta eficácia para me pagar as horas extraordinárias. – Ariana murmurou enquanto atravessava a grande porta de madeira e entrava nos corredores escuros da fábrica de cerveja, contudo não o fez tão baixo quanto gostaria.

Voltando-se para trás ele perguntou:

- O que disseste?

- Disse que está um dia extraordinário. – ela respondeu com um sorriso angelical no rosto.

- Humft! – ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto Ariana seguia o seu caminho em direcção a uma longa e árdua noite de trabalho.

Enquanto isso Draco abandonou o livro que lia, enquanto Ariana esteve em casa, e olhou a sala atentamente. Ele estava sentado no sofá pequeno, à sua frente estava a lareira, que Ariana costumava acender à noite nos dias mais frios, mas onde nem resto de cinza se via actualmente. Sob os seus pés ele sentia o macio tapete verde-escuro. Os sapatos que calçara estavam encostados de qualquer jeito próximos à parede. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o canto da sala onde Ariana montara _provisoriamente_ a sua _cama_. Um colchão que ela descobrira no sótão, algumas mantas que trouxera do seu próprio quarto, uma almofada não tão macia quanto ele gostaria e uns lençóis que ele tinha que admitir que eram macios, compunham a sua improvisada cama. _Pelo menos não durmo no sofá_, ele pensou. Pousou o livro que estava a ler sobre a mesa de jantar e parou junto à _sua_ cama. Ao lado desta havia uma arca onde estavam guardadas as roupas que, também, Ariana lhe arranjara.

_**Início de Flashback**_

Draco estava encostado ao parapeito da varanda quando ouviu os passos de Ariana a entrar na sala. Decidiu ver o que ela fazia. Quando chegou lá, ela estava abaixada junto à estante mais afastada da entrada à procura de algo. Aparentemente ela encontrou o que quer que fosse que procurava e um ruído metálico acompanhou a descida duma escada em espiral do tecto da sala até terminar junto ao chão. Ariana esboçou um sorriso e subiu a escada em direcção ao sótão. Draco aproximou-se dela e ao notar a sua presença ela convidou-o a subir.

- Vem, pode ser que aqui encontremos algo onde possas dormir. – ela fez um gesto para que a acompanhasse e continuou a subida.

Draco seguiu-a e quando atingiu o limiar da escada, os seus olhos depararam-se com uma visão diferente do que esperava. Contrariamente à penumbra que calculava encontrar, ele deparou-se com um sótão parcialmente iluminado por três pequenas janelas que Ariana abria. Recortados pela pouca luz que adentrava o sótão, podiam distinguir-se vários montes de caixotes e panos espalhados, entre outras coisas. Ariana, que acabara de abrir a terceira janela do sótão voltou-se para ele e disse:

- Eu tenho a impressão que aí atrás de ti é capaz de haver um colchão. – a mão dela apontava para algo atrás do lado esquerdo dele. Ariana já se aproximava de si, desviando de todos os obstáculos no caminho. – Ainda não tive tempo de arrumar tudo aqui no sótão, mas pareceu-me distinguir algo grande quando eu me tentei aventurar para esse lado, talvez seja o que procuramos.

Os minutos seguintes foram um arrastar e arrastar de caixas de um lado para o outro do sótão, espirros e mais espirros de Ariana, que a este momento já tinha o nariz encarnado, que já se assoara vezes sem conta, e algumas discussões quanto ao local onde as caixas deviam ou não ser colocadas. Ariana apesar da reacção alérgica continuava com grande energia na sua tarefa, e aparentemente, aquele trabalho não era pesado para ela, pois em momento algum lhe pediu que agarrasse os caixotes mais pesados, e sempre que ela tinha de o fazer, fazia-o sem dizer nada, excepto quando um palavrão escapou da sua boca por um dos caixotes lhe bater na canela, provocando uma bela nódoa negra.

Por fim lá avistaram aquilo que aparentemente era um colchão e depois de Ariana se embrenhar nas caixas e empurrar o colchão, ambos conseguiram trazê-lo para o piso inferior, onde segundo Ariana ele devia ser colocado na varanda para que ela lhe desse uma limpeza.

- Queres dormir nele a cheirar a mofo? – ela perguntou-lhe com uma mão na cintura e a outra a apoiar o colchão. – Por mim tudo bem, só me poupas trabalho. – ela olhava-o atentamente, e, quando ele agarrou mais uma vez com as duas mãos o colchão indicando que faria o que ela queria, Ariana esboçou um pequeno sorriso e disse em voz baixa, mas suficientemente alta para que Draco tivesse ouvido:

- Lá se vai a minha tarde de perna estendida no sofá! – e continuou a arrastar o colchão pela sala até o encostar nas grades da varanda, onde o sol do fim da manhã começava a incidir.

- É melhor voltarmos lá acima e procurar também algo para vestires. Roupas de cama eu tenho no meu quarto, mas não tenho nada no meu roupeiro que te possa interessar. – Ariana já abandonava a varanda e continuou a falar aparentemente para si própria. – Eu acho que havia uma arca algures, quem sabe não tem roupas… – ela já subia novamente a escada com uma energia incrível, nem parecia que havia passado grande parte da manhã a carregar coisas pesadas.

Draco seguiu-a e assim que ele pôs o seu pé no último degrau da escada ouviu-a resmungar:

- Mas que raios… – ela tentava a todo o custo puxar uma caixa, mas ela estava presa em algo e por mais que ela tentasse a caixa não se soltava. Draco esboçou um sorriso de lado ao ver o esforço que ela fazia, mas não fez qualquer movimento para a ajudar. Ariana parou momentaneamente ao que parece sentindo às suas costas o sorriso de divertimento de Draco e ergueu-se com as costas bem direitas, afastou-se da caixa e aproximou-se de Draco. Por momentos ele pensou que ela fosse reclamar com ele ou até atirá-lo da escadaria abaixo, visto que ele se encontrava encostado ao pilar junto às escadas, e o seu sorriso encolheu um pouco, mas em vez de sequer se aproximar dele ela passou ao seu lado, como se não o visse, e foi buscar um pau a uma das caixas que se encontrava na parte sul do sótão. Draco não se sentiu mais calmo ao vê-la com o pau na mão, mas ela mais uma vez passou por ele sem lhe dirigir sequer o olhar. Quando ele a viu voltar-lhe as costas e abaixar-se mais uma vez junto á tal caixa, Draco soltou a respiração que não se apercebera ter segurado. Alguns segundos depois a caixa estava encostada à parede junto à janela e por trás dela podia entrever-se algo de madeira. Mais uma caixa para o lado e quando por fim Ariana arrastou a última caixa de cartão, uma arca de madeira era visível. Ariana encontrava-se em frente à arca e mostrava o seu ar de conquista, como se tivesse vencido uma batalha, e ela sabia que o havia feito, _como sempre_. Draco foi atraído àquela arca como se um qualquer tipo de campo magnético o puxasse, e a cada passo que dava para junto dela ele sentia que aquilo não era uma mera arca. Era _a_ Arca. Parou ao lado de Ariana e aí sim pôde ver melhor o que se apresentava à sua frente. Era uma arca de madeira com cor preta, algo raro, mas a raridade desta arca não ficava por aí. Ela não tinha fechadura e ao que parecia Ariana também notara isso e as suas sobrancelhas franziram-se ligeiramente. Draco até podia ouvir na sua mente os pensamentos de Ariana: _"Como é que esta arca não tem fechadura?"_. E se havia alguma dúvida da parte de Draco de que aquilo era realmente uma arca mágica ela esvaneceu-se quando Ariana estendeu uma mão na direcção da arca, na zona central onde deveria ficar a fechadura e um sonoro "_click_" ouviu-se antes da tampa erguer-se como se uma mão invisível o fizesse. Tanto Draco como Ariana deram um passo para trás quando isso aconteceu.

Aquela era uma das situações que em momento algum podia passar pela mente de Draco. Ok, ele realmente tivera algumas surpresas desde que chegara ali, desde a noite anterior, à cena do banheiro, sem falar na estranha conversa que tivera com Ariana ao pequeno almoço a apenas algumas horas de distância, mas encontrar uma raridade daquelas era algo que ele não esperava. Agora um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda com a respiração acelerada ele pôde observar melhor a arca. Ela tinha vários símbolos, uns entrelaçados semelhantes ao símbolo de infinito em torno de toda ela e em certo ponto os infinitos prolongavam-se formando um círculo bem no centro da parte frontal da arca. Dentro desse círculo havia umas representações que, mesmo tendo tido aulas de Runas Antigas, ele não reconhecia. Mas ele _sabia_ que eram símbolos rúnicos.

Ariana deu um passo em frente em direcção à arca e curvou-se espreitando para o interior dela. Draco seguiu os seus movimentos fazendo o mesmo. Para sua surpresa, ou nem tanto, várias roupas masculinas estavam dentro da arca. Ariana esboçou um sorriso que dizia "Eu bem sabia" mas ainda apresentava um ar curioso, ou talvez cuidadoso. Mas aparentemente ela escondia esse receio bastante bem pois mesmo assim estendeu a mão para o interior da arca e agarrou uma capa preta com aspecto de bastante uso que estendeu em direcção a Draco.

- Acho que te deve servir, pelo menos podes trocar entre a tua e esta quando for necessário lavá-las. – ela disse largando a capa nas mãos de Draco e voltando a sua atenção para o interior da arca.

Depois de remexer um pouco mais na arca e constatar que existiam várias outras peças de roupa que deveriam servir a Draco, não prestando atenção à expressão amuada dele, que torcia a cara a cada peça que ela lhe mostrava, Ariana apoiou-se na borda da arca refazendo o rabo de cavalo de onde agora já escapavam alguns fios de cabelo antes de dizer:

- O que dava mesmo jeito era levar esta arca lá para baixo, pois não tenho outro local onde guardar as roupas. – Assim que Ariana terminou a frase e voltou a olhar para a arca à procura de um qualquer local onde a pudesse agarrar ela desapareceu da sua frente com um estalido.

Com os olhos um pouco arregalados e tacteando no local onde a arca se encontrava como que temendo que esta se tivesse tornado invisível ela exclamou:

- Mas como é possível…

Draco ainda olhava para o local onde a arca estava, e se ele tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que aquela arca era, ela esvaiu-se nesse instante.

Decidido a confirmar a sua teoria ele afastou-se de Ariana e dirigiu-se às escadas.

- Mas onde é que…

Mas Draco já não a ouvia, ele descia as escadas e parou no meio delas olhando para o canto da sala onde agora se encontrava a arca fechada. Ariana que fora despertada pela ausência de Draco havia seguido em direcção às escadas na procura dele.

- Dra… – ela parou a meio da frase quando viu a arca na sala. - Mas como é possível? – ela ultrapassou-o e aproximou-se da arca. – Eu…

Draco seguiu-a calmamente e com as mãos nos bolsos parou ao lado dela.

- Era mesmo aqui que eu tinha pensado…mas… – Ariana ainda olhava para a arca.

- Ela fez a vontade do seu dono. – Draco interrompeu o monólogo de Ariana observando atentamente a arca.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Ariana questionou voltando-se para ele e analisando a expressão de Draco.

- Exactamente o que disse.

- Mas… – o olhar de Ariana voltou-se para a arca. – O que isso significa? Ok, eu já percebi que contrariamente ao que eu esperava quando pensei ter visto uma arca ela não é uma mera arca muggle, e se me faltava alguma confirmação de que ela era mágica ela chegou agora, mas…

- O que queres dizer com se te faltava alguma informação? Tu sabias o que ela era? – Draco interrompeu-a com bastante curiosidade e sentindo que poderia descobrir algo bastante interessante sobre Ariana.

- Bem… eu senti a vibração mágica em torno dela, – Ariana disse agora mais calma e um pouco incerta em como expressar o que havia sentido. – tu não sentiste? – ela questionou tentando desviar a atenção de si.

Draco esteve silencioso por um momento antes de responder, o modo como Ariana se tentou esgueirar da questão deixou-o ainda mais curioso, e por isso ele firmou o olhar no dela, tentando encontrar dissimulação ou receio nos olhos dela, mas ela apenas o olhava com firmeza, com uma expressão de que seria difícil arrancar alguma coisa dela. Acabou por se decidir a responder, pois quem sabe assim ela não falava um pouco mais.

- Sim eu senti. Foi como se a arca me atraísse. – ele respondeu desviando o olhar do dela e pousando-o mais uma vez na arca. Como quem não quer nada ele tacteou o assunto. – Foi o que sentis-te?

Ariana que ainda tinha o olhar fixo no rosto de Draco olhou brevemente para a arca antes de responder.

- Sim, pode-se dizer que foi isso.

Draco não achou a resposta por demais informativa, mas também não isenta de informação oculta.

- É comum as arcas mágicas fazerem isto? – Ariana perguntou apontando para o local onde ela se encontrava agora.

- Não propriamente. – Draco respondeu cautelosamente e esse facto não passou despercebido a Ariana.

- Quer dizer que ela não é uma arca mágica comum? – ela tentava fazer contacto de olho com Draco, mas este ainda observava a arca fugindo do olhar que ele sabia que Ariana tentava puxar de si.

- Ela não é propriamente uma arca, é uma _Attiga._ – Draco olhou para Ariana tentando descortinar algo no seu olhar, mas aparentemente não encontrou o que desejava pois a palavra parecia não ter o efeito que ele desejava em Ariana, ela parecia desconhecer o significado da palavra.

- O que é uma _Attiga_? – ela questionou com bastante curiosidade.

Draco ponderou por instantes se deveria ou não contar o que sabia, ou quase tudo o que sabia sobre _Attigas_, mas decidiu-se por contar, afinal ele nada tinha a ganhar se ela não soubesse manuseá-la, pelo contrário, ainda podia tornar-se útil saber o que daquela arca se poderia extrair.

- _Attigas_ são arcas mágicas muito raras. – Draco começou com aquela voz típica de quem responde a uma pergunta à qual sabes a resposta mesmo a dormir – São arcas antigas, pensa-se que a sua existência ultrapassa um milénio, que foram construídas por um mago egípcio, ou pelo menos foi ele o primeiro a ter contacto com elas. – Ariana olhava atentamente para Draco e ele ainda tinha o olhar fixo na arca. – Ninguém sabe ao certo como foram feitas e vários bruxos passaram a vida inteira a tentar estudar estas arcas numa tentativa de as reproduzir, mas nenhum o conseguiu. Conta a lenda que apenas existiram doze _Attigas_, mas até agora nunca se conseguiu comprovar a existência delas. Sabe-se que existiram realmente sete por relatos de alguns dos estudiosos destas raridades, mas nunca se confirmou a existência das restantes cinco. – Assim como as arcas comuns de magos, elas têm feitiços protectores, anti-roubo, anti-destruição, feitiços de ilusão e de encolhimento para transportar, mas as _Attigas_ têm uma particularidade que as tornou muito cobiçadas por certos feiticeiros, – Draco finalmente conectou o seu olhar ao de Ariana. – elas escolhem os seus donos.

Draco fez uma pausa tentando ler através daqueles olhos azuis e quase pôde ver a mente de Ariana a interligar toda aquela informação que ele lhe dera. _Ao menos tem raciocínio rápido_, ele pensou.

- Como é que elas escolhem os donos? – Ariana perguntou.

- Isso, muita gente gostaria de saber, quem sabe tu própria não me podes ajudar a entender esse mistério. – ele respondeu com um tom manhoso.

Ariana olhou para ele e com mais astúcia do que ele esperava disse:

- Eu não faço a menor ideia de como ela me escolheu e acho que tu sabes mais sobre isso do que me contaste.

- Apenas sei que estas arcas não podem ser vendidas, trocadas, oferecidas e não passam de pais para filhos, elas escolhem o seu _mestre_, não se abrem para mais ninguém que não seja ele, e apenas a ele mostram o seu conteúdo.

- Então e como explicas o facto da _Attiga_ ter aparecido aqui, logo depois de eu ter dito que a queria aqui em baixo.

- Ela obedeceu à tua vontade. Era aqui que a querias e ela assim fez.

- Humm… – Ariana voltava a olhar para a _Attiga_ e alguns segundos depois ela deixou de ser vista, para logo de seguida voltar a reaparecer.

- Ok, então ela fica aqui, podes usar as roupas, nem é preciso colocá-las noutro local. – Ariana disse voltando as costas a Draco.

- Mas eu não a posso abrir – Draco disse com muito má vontade, afinal ter uma _Attiga_ era algo de uma raridade incrível e Ariana tinha uma, mas ele não, como isso era possível? Se havia alguém que devia ter aquela _Attiga_ era ele que era puro-sangue e um bruxo das melhores linhagens. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Ariana das escadas.

- Podes sim, ela abrir-se-á para ti.

- Não ela não abrirá, quem a tenta abrir sem ser o verdadeiro dono arrisca-se a ter uma morte bem dolorosa. – só nesse momento Draco percebeu que não sendo o dono da _Attiga_ não podia fazer nada com ela e a raiva dominou-o. Mais uma vez eram os outros que tinham aquilo que ele queria.

- Eu já disse que ela abrirá – Ariana disse ainda parada a meio das escadas. – experimenta.

- Nem penses, não sou louco de o tentar fazer.

Ariana abanou a cabeça e desceu as escadas, agarrando na mão dele e aproximando-a da arca que se abriu como anteriormente.

- Como podes ver ela também abre para ti, agora tem cuidado com o que tentas fazer antes de me contares mais sobre _Attigas_, eu ainda não estabeleci todas as minhas vontades. – Ariana largara a mão de Draco e afastara-se dele, deixando-o com o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado de raiva para trás, antes de seguir novamente em direcção ao sótão.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ariana era uma mulher muito estranha, deveras estranha. Agora que ela estava fora de casa ele finalmente tinha a liberdade de procurar algo que lhe mostrasse quem ela realmente era.

O facto de ser a dona de uma _Attiga_ não o deixava mais descansado. Era uma verdadeira raridade um bruxo ser escolhido por uma _Attiga_ para seu mestre, do que ele se lembrava das pesquisas do seu pai sobre o assunto, tanto homens quanto mulheres podiam ser escolhidos, o que não era muito indicativo neste caso, mas as sete _Attigas_ que se conhecia existir escolheram sempre bruxos poderosos, ou então eles tornaram-se poderosos depois de as possuírem, e se isso fosse uma indicação, Ariana podia ser mais perigosa do que ele calculara inicialmente.

Quem era Ariana Curen?

**

* * *

**

Nota de Autora:

Olá pessoal!! (Mariana envergonhada por aparecer quase 5 meses depois da última actualização). Quero pedir milhões de desculpas pela demora em actualizar, mas realmente não consegui acabar este capítulo antes, para mim foi um bocado complicado escrevê-lo, pelo menos o início, especialmente pois eu queria que vocês conseguissem entender o primeiro flashback, com tanto **ele** e _**ele**_, espero que tenham entendido, especialmente quem não leu o capítulo anterior.

Agora sim já percebem o que eu queria dizer no capítulo anterior quando disse que o sonho não vinha em sequência temporal. Draco sonhou tudo o que aconteceu no _Capítulo 5 – Pequena Imperatriz_, e agora neste capítulo "_Questões_" ele tenta entender que sonho foi aquele. Espero que isto tenha ficado claro e que tenham percebido qual foi a perspectiva que Draco teve no sonho. Caso ainda tenham qualquer dúvida não hesitem em perguntar, aliás eu ficaria muito feliz em receber comentários com a vossa opinião acerca deste capítulo.

Alguns agradecimentos: _Rui Simão_ (meu caro colega da FFUL que consegui introduzir neste meio, espero que tenhas gostado e muito obrigado por apesar de não gostares de escrever teres feito um comentário para mim), _AnaNinaSnape _(muito obrigada por todos os elogios, como prometido cá está mais um capítulo, agora só falta leres e comentares), _Kiara Hiwatari13_ (a leitora convertida numa fã de fanfics de Harry Potter graças à minha fic, muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio), _Vivi Andromeda_ (minha adorada beta, que tudo faz para que esta fic tenha o mínimo de erros possíveis, e que tem uma paciência incrível para colocar e tirar todas as vírgulas necessárias, entre uma imensidão de outras coisas como me aturar como sua amiga) _Vivis Drecco_ (a leitora mais curiosa e imaginativa que eu poderia ter, espero que gostes e que cries muitas novas teorias com este capítulo, uma amiga além-mar) _Vinicius_ (uma alma desaparecida da minha lista de comentários, mas que eu acredito que apesar de tudo ainda lê os meus capítulos e se diverte). Obrigada a todos vocês é graças a pequenas palavras de carinho e apoio que eu continuo a encontrar força para escrever esta fic. Beijos para todos.

E depois deste momento emotivo, vamos à coluna _**Dicionário**_:

Como devem ter notado apareceram algumas palavras sublinhadas ao longo do capítulo, bem não foi simplesmente porque me apeteceu tentar os meus dotes artísticos, até porque tenho muito pouco talento para desenho, que eu as sublinhei, mas antes numa tentativa de as destacar visto ser necessário fazer alguns esclarecimentos sobre o que elas significam em Português de Portugal e do Brasil, como tal aqui vai:

**t-shirt** – o mesmo que _camiseta_

**camisola** – (como mencionado em capítulo anterior) - _s.f._ peça de roupa de malha que cobre o tronco e os braços e é geralmente usada como agasalho; - não é uma peça de roupa para dormir.

Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, a não ser

_**Até ao próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Porta

**Capítulo 7 – Porta**

* * *

**Nota de Autora (1): **_Capítulo dedicado a Vivi Andromeda, num dia especial, o dia em que ela completa primaveras. __**Feliz Aniversário querida**__. Lê a segunda nota de autora._

* * *

Um homem estava sentado numa poltrona de estofos castanhos ligeiramente puídos. As suas pernas estavam estendidas e os tornozelos cruzados um sobre o outro. Os seus braços estavam pousados sobre os apoios da poltrona e com o dedo médio da mão direita ele fazia movimentos circulares no tecido puído, onde começava a formar-se um pequeno buraco. A sua cabeça estava apoiada, ligeiramente inclinada para trás, no encosto da poltrona, os seus cabelos negros roçando o tecido preto da peça de roupa que revestia o seu pescoço e ombros. Os seus olhos estavam fechados e a sua expressão mais soturna do que a habitual, marcando as rugas que a idade e a vida não deixavam passar incógnitas.

O cómodo tinha um cheiro abafado e opressivo, mesmo para alguém a quem aquela casa não significasse mais que uma mera habitação, era impossível não sentir o peso do ambiente, da história, das pessoas, das lágrimas, dos gritos, das discussões que aquelas paredes assistiram vezes e vezes sucessivas ao longo de várias gerações.

E aquele peso tornava-se ainda mais forte para aquele que já tinha um dos fardos mais pesados que um ser humano pode suportar, era o peso que esmigalha cada um dos nossos músculos, ossos, veias, sem que fiquem marcas da sua acção, mas que causa mais sofrimento que qualquer dor física. Era a destruição na pacificidade e silêncio mórbido do local.

Severus Snape pensava nos acontecimentos do dia anterior, ou melhor, na falta de acontecimentos. Voldemort fora excepcionalmente benevolente para com ele, e achando que Severus merecia um descanso deixou-o fora das actividades por dois dias. Ele sabia que seria chamado em breve para compartilhar de alguns dos projectos do _Lord,_ mas tentou não pensar nisso.

Naqueles raros momentos em que Severus podia largar um pouco a sua máscara, ele permitia-se pensar em tudo o que fez, fazia e tinha a fazer.

Abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados no quadro à sua frente, os seus pensamentos dirigiram-se para Narcisa, Draco e especialmente Ariana. Três loiros, de olhos azuis, uns mais acinzentados que outros.

Recordava-se do brilho nos olhos de Ariana, uma criança adulta. Ela tinha a maturidade, força, determinação e certeza do que quer de um adulto, mas os sonhos, o sorriso e o brilho inocente de uma criança. Como alguém podia ter tantos opostos, como alguém conseguia sempre transmitir aquilo que mais precisas?

Ela era tão diferente dos outros dois loiros.

Diferentemente de Narcisa, se ela realmente quisesse tornar-se uma Devoradora da Morte, Ariana abraçaria a causa com tanta determinação ou até mais que a própria Belatrix, com menos loucura que a última, mas com igual sagacidade.

Severus também tinha a certeza que se Ariana tivesse uma missão como a de Draco, e ela realmente a quisesse realizar, a teria levado a cabo com mais sucesso, agilidade e perfeição que ele.

Draco era um idiota. Ele não era totalmente estúpido, isso Severus tinha de admitir, afinal ele havia descoberto um método de fazer com que os Devoradores da Morte entrassem em Hogwarts, e apesar de ter sido vigiado por si, ainda assim, conseguiu esconder tudo o que fazia, até daqueles brutamontes dos seus amigos, mas ainda continuava a ser um idiota. Faltou-lhe determinação. Draco estava habituado a ter tudo o que queria sem ter que fazer esforço algum para o conquistar. Além disso era muito medroso, medroso demais para se revoltar, para trair, para se entregar de corpo e alma a algo.

Essa era a grande diferença entre ele e Ariana. Ela entrega-se de corpo e alma àquilo em que acredita e acima de tudo é extremamente audaz. Talvez um pouco mais calculista que a generalidade dos Gryffindor. Sabe fingir, mentir, camuflar aquilo que quer, embora seja simultaneamente muito fácil de ler.

Havia muitas coisas sobre ela que ele gostaria de conhecer, mas que infelizmente não tivera a oportunidade.

Era uma pena ela não ser bruxa, tinha tudo para ser uma grande feiticeira. Aliás havia algumas coisas sobre ela que Severus não entendia.

Como ela sendo uma mera muggle podia usar Oclumancia. Ela detém um poder sobre a sua própria mente incrível, faz questão de mostrar que sabe que estás a ler a mente dela e só deixa ver aquilo que quer, ela consegue induzir recordações, repetindo-as vezes e vezes sem conta para te bloquear de encontrar aquilo que realmente queres ou então deixa-te em branco como se ela conseguisse colocar-te numa sala isolada e vazia da sua própria mente, uma sala que nada mostra dela, nem um mero vislumbre.

Severus usava de uma técnica semelhante com Voldemort, era o que lhe assegurara a vida até àquele momento.

Mas isso implicara vários anos de prática, técnica e estudo, a Oclumancia era para Severus um modo de se proteger contra si próprio e fugir às suas próprias recordações, mas Ariana não tivera esse treino, ou pelo menos não deveria ter tido, sendo ela filha de muggles quem lhe teria ensinado Oclumancia?

Seria natural?

Sim, havia bruxos e bruxas, especialmente mulheres ao longo da história, que tinham uma habilidade natural para a Legilimância, mas a Oclumancia era uma arte mais difícil e complexa.

Teria Ariana capacidade de Legilimância?

Pelo menos ela não tentara ler a sua mente, certamente ele sentiria se ela o fizesse. Sim, ele confiava na sua própria capacidade de isolar a mente das intrusões e influências mágicas; e reconheceria qualquer tentativa de invasão, certamente ela não era mais poderosa que Voldemort ou Dumbledore para conseguir romper uma barreira que mais ninguém conseguiu antes derrubar.

_"Existem pessoas que não se tornam especiais pela maneira de ser, ou de agir, mas pela profundidade com que atingem nossos sentimentos."_, a frase que Dumbledore lhe dissera um dia surgira como uma resposta do seu subconsciente.

Seria ela capaz de quebrar essas barreiras? Só uma pessoa as havia quebrado antes e…

Não. Isso era impossível.

Agarrando o copo de _Ponyssint_ que estava na mesa de apoio do seu lado esquerdo Severus tentou pensar em outra coisa, concentrando-se apenas na essência da bebida.

* * *

Pof!!

E pela segunda vez consecutiva o rabo de Draco Malfoy aterrava no tapete castanho-esverdeado da entrada da casa, as suas costas embatendo com alguma força na porta de madeira preta atrás de si.

Os olhos de Draco Malfoy faiscavam e alguém muito atento podia ver a sua cor cada vez mais clara, mais felina. A raiva que ele sentia podia notar-se pelo modo como se ergueu do chão, sem a lendária compostura Malfoy. Os punhos da sua mão estavam cerrados e coitada da mosca que teve o azar de passar por perto dele no instante em que este fechou a mão, pois morreu esmigalhada pela fúria do loiro, que nem sequer se apercebera do feito.

Todos os sentidos de Draco concentravam-se na sua inimiga. A porta que o separava do seu objectivo. O quarto de Ariana.

Draco tentara abrir a porta como faria em qualquer outra existente na casa, nenhuma delas se recusara a abrir para ele anteriormente, mas esta parecia diferente, havia um feitiço qualquer que não permitia que ele o fizesse. A primeira queda foi uma surpresa gigantesca na segunda tentativa foi mais cauteloso e tentou tocar primeiro na porta em vez de na maçaneta, ao não ter acontecido nada arriscou-se a tocar na maçaneta e mais uma vez nada aconteceu, mas no instante em que a forçara para baixo foi lançado pelo corredor, parcialmente na penumbra, caindo no hall de entrada. Decidido a abrir a porta nem que fosse com um _Alohomora_ agarrou a varinha que trazia no bolso traseiro das calças, avançou exactos 11 passos em frente e apontou-a à porta, mas antes que começasse o feitiço a voz de Ariana ecoou-lhe na mente "_Talvez o ministério não tenha como saber onde fazes ou não magia, mas não te esqueças do que tens no teu braço. Nesta casa não podem localizar-te, mas as dores podem voltar, e bem, eu não tenho como assegurar que eles não podem conseguir descobrir em que país estás, embora não possam descobrir onde exactamente._"

-Raios! – ele deixou escapar.

Mas…teria ela dito a verdade ou desconfiaria que ele ia tentar entrar no seu quarto e dissera isso para que não conseguisse lá entrar.

A voz de Severus também entrou na discussão interna que o atormentava dizendo-lhe "_Não faças Magia e não __Aparareças__ caso contrário podem seguir o teu rasto e eu nada poderei fazer por ti nesse caso_."

_O que fazer?_

Draco queria descobrir quem realmente Ariana é, e depois de confirmar que nada do que estava nos restantes aposentos da casa lhe podia responder a essa resposta, e estando fora de cogitação perguntar-lhe o que quer que fosse, o quarto tornou-se na sua última esperança.

Ele tinha que descobrir algo.

Mas para fazer um feitiço como aquele, que o impedia de entrar no quarto, era necessário uma varinha e ele nunca vira nenhuma pela casa e muito menos com a própria Ariana.

O que raios aquela mulher escondia com tanta determinação?

Draco analisara todos os nomes de que se recordava e Curen não estava em nenhum dos grupos em que ele o tentara colocar. Não era nome de nenhuma família de Devoradores da Morte dos círculos internos, e do que sabia, também não pertencia aos círculos mais afastados, assim como não se lembrava daquele nome como um dos que renegaram ao _Lord_, aquele pensamento fizera-o ter um arrepio. Também não era nome de nenhum Sangue-Puro conhecido em Inglaterra e na França, de onde a sua própria família era oriunda, o que só o deixava com duas opções, ou era uma mestiça, ou uma sangue de lama. Muggle estava fora de questão com aquele feitiço na porta.

Mas sendo uma mestiça ou mesmo uma sangue de lama, porque ela estava ali escondida, sim pela maneira como falara na noite em que a conhecera ela só podia estar escondida de Voldemort e dos Devoradores da Morte. Mas porquê?

Por que uma mulher jovem como ela, que não aparentava ter mais de um ano ou dois que ele próprio, vivia sozinha fugindo do _Lord_, numa casa na Irlanda com protecção de Dumbledore?

Aliás de onde ela conhecia Dumbledore e especialmente Severus, que a tratou com mais educação do que ele se lembrara ao tratar qualquer outra pessoa.

Valeria a pena correr o risco de ser descoberto por Voldemort por causa dela? De descobrir quem ela era?

Seria verdade o que ela dissera?

Seria verdade o sonho que ela lhe mostrara?

Aliás de todas as coisas esquisitas que lhe tinham acontecido desde que ali chegara, certamente aquela fora a maior de todas. Na altura Draco tivera a certeza de que Ariana lhe dissera a verdade, estava nos olhos dela, estava na aura que ela transmitia, mas seria isso verdade, ou fingimento? Poderia ser um feitiço? Aliás, como ela lhe conseguira mostrar uma recordação? Poucas pessoas têm essa habilidade e normalmente isso é feito com o auxílio de um feitiço, mas no momento Ariana não fizera nenhum, ela apenas conectara olhos comigo.

Seria ela uma daquelas bruxas com poderes de Legilimância especiais? Não…ela não fizera Legilimância, ela cedera as suas recordações…

Não conseguia encontrar resposta para aquelas perguntas e estava agora mais decidido a entrar definitivamente naquele quarto e descobrir o que quer que houvesse para descobrir sobre aquela loira, especialmente uma coisa que não largara a sua mente um instante, o caderno e a faca que ela usara no dia em que o aliviara das dores da convocação.

De qualquer modo ela não estava ali para ver se ele lançava um feitiço ou não, certo?

Voldemort não ia aparecer ao seu lado só por fazer um feitiço, e a curiosidade era tanta…

- _Alohomora_! – a sua voz baixa e de timbre forte ressoou no corredor.

* * *

**Nota de Autora (2):**

Olá a todos (será que alguém ainda lê isto?) verão beleza aqui em Portugal, pois é finalmente chegaram as férias e numa tarde de alguma inspiração decidi começar a escrever este capítulo. Como puderam notar o capítulo é muito mais pequeno que o habitual (cerca de 1/3 do capítulo anterior) e apesar de eu ADORAR capítulos grandes, quer para ler quer para escrever, eu sinto-me mal a cada vez que penso que há pessoas a ler a minha fic e que eu demoro meses a actualizar. Sinto um peso enorme na consciência por isso e numa tentativa de actualizar com mais frequência decidi escrever capítulos um pouco mais pequenos, espero que não fiquem chateados, mas se acham capítulos assim maçadores digam.

Ah…como viram eu parei numa parte crítica do capítulo, sim eu pretendia escrever um capítulo um pouco maior, mas depois pensei…este é o momento certo para parar…eu adoro fazer suspense... (Mariana divertindo-se a imaginar a cara dos leitores no final do capítulo) de qualquer modo vou tentar ter mais um capítulo em breve.

Como disse acima este capítulo é dedicado à minha beta – Vivi Andromeda – é o meu presente de aniversário para ela.

_Vivi, sabes que te adoro e que uma das melhores coisas que podia ter feito foi ler Contratempos e chatear-te para actualizares. Ganhei uma grande amiga, uma comparsa, uma leitora, uma beta e vários momentos muito divertidos, assim como alguns conselhos. Obrigada por teres entrado na minha vida. Espero que te divirtas aí pelas terras dos Zabinis, como diz a Vivis. Beijos._

Notaram algumas palavrinhas sublinhadas ao longo do texto, bem, algumas coisas vão ser agora explicadas, na coluna Dicionário:

**Oclumancia - **Oclumência

**Legilimância - **Legilimência

**Muggle** - Trouxa

_**Ponyssint**_ – bebida inventada por mim (sim eu gosto de inventar, e inventei uma bebida favorita para o meu querido Severus, é uma bebida forte, que ele bebe para se afastar de pensamentos tristes e traumáticos, assim como para fugir a algumas das respostas que o seu subconsciente lhe podia dar). É uma bebida do tipo absinto, mas cuja planta que o origina tem de ser criada com estrume de _ponies_. (sim _ponies_, uma versão meio abruxada de _póneis_). E é uma bebida bem limpinha, mas a planta que dá as sementes que fazem o _Ponyssint_, precisa em certas fases da sua cultura de ser estrumada com fezes de _ponies_. Ok…eu sei que é estranho, louco, mas a minha mente criou esta bebida e vai ser uma das bebidas preferidas de Severus em Brizomancy. (foi só para esclarecer)

**Rabo** – tomei conhecimento que no Brasil esta palavra tem um sentido bem pejorativo, mas aqui ela não é usada desse modo, por isso considerem-na a não muito pejorativa.

_**Alohomora**_ – feitiço para abrir portas (Hermione usa no 1º ano quando eles vão parar ao corredor do 3º andar)

**Apareças** - Aparates (Aparecer Aparatar)

**Devoradores da Morte** - Comensais da Morte

**Sangue de Lama** - Sangue-ruim

A frase: _"Existem pessoas que não se tornam especiais pela maneira de ser, ou de agir, mas pela profundidade com que atingem nossos sentimentos."_ Não é da minha autoria, li-a algures e achei que tinha a ver com o momento e seria uma frase dita por Dumbledore, sem a menor dúvida.

Quanto à expressão: "Todos os sentidos de Draco concentravam-se na sua inimiga." Foi inspirada na fic Relatos Marotos da Lisa Black (uma das minhas autoras favoritas, aliás aquela que indirectamente me introduziu neste meio), embora a inimiga do Thiago e do Sirius seja outra. Aconselho vivamente a ler esta fic dos marotos, pois é MARAVILHOSA, basta ver no meu profile nos meus autores favoritos a hiperligação para a autora.

Agora tenho um pedido a fazer: COMENTEM (fiquei muito triste por não ter recebido nenhum comentário no capítulo passado aqui no , espero que isso não volte a acontecer. Não me abandonem).

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e resta-me dizer

_**Até ao Próximo**_

Mariana (hhgranger)

* * *

**Nota de beta:**

_"Só posso agradecer o carinho da minha fic-writer preferida, lembrando que este é o segundo capítulo de Brizomancy dedicado a mim. Muito obrigada Mariana, por este presente lindo, pela companhia, pelas conversas e por tudo o mais, Além de permitir que eu faça parte dessa história, como sua beta-reader._

_Beijos._

_Vivi Andrômeda._


	8. Desfocado

**Capítulo 8 – Desfocado**

* * *

_O capítulo anterior foi repostado e já se encontra betado._

* * *

**Nota de Autora (1): **As partes em itálico são reflexões de Ariana. Está escrito exactamente como ela pensou.

* * *

- O que raios… – Ariana acabara de chegar em casa, eram sete da manhã, e ao tentar abrir a porta de entrada não conseguira, alguma coisa a impediu de o fazer, parecia que algo estava encostado à porta. Forçou um pouco mais e conseguiu abrir uma fresta, mas não viu nada no interior, tentou forçar novamente e a porta não abriu mais. Muito intrigada com o motivo daquilo e já pensando no que a podia estar a impedir de abrir a porta principal, encaminhou-se para a porta de entrada lateral, que dava acesso à cozinha.

Esta estava fechada, mas não trancada, bastou rodar a maçaneta para a esquerda e ela abriu-se. Por um momento fugaz passou-lhe pela mente a hipótese da casa ter sido atacada, afinal Draco devia ter fechado a porta no dia anterior, mas rapidamente recordou-se que isso era impossível.

Entrando na cozinha, notou que estava tudo exactamente como ela deixara no início de tarde do dia anterior e a casa estava completamente imersa em silêncio. Ariana avançou em direcção ao corredor e deparou-se com uma visão surpreendente.

Draco estava estendido em frente à porta, todo torcido, os cabelos loiros cobriam o seu rosto e ele ainda vestia a roupa do dia anterior.

Ela abaixou-se junto a ele e chamou:

- Draco!

Ele não respondeu e não se mexeu, ela procurou a mão esquerda dele e encontrou pulsação, isso fê-la soltar a respiração que não tinha notado prender. Afastando o cabelo do rosto de Draco reparou em algo que até então não se apercebera, o tapete castanho esverdeado no qual ele tinha a cabeça assente estava de uma cor escura, quase preta.

Sangue, havia sangue, bastante sangue.

"Deus!" Ariana pensou enquanto erguia com suavidade a cabeça de Draco do tapete e notava o cabelo loiro agora escurecido e manchado de sangue colado no lado direito do seu rosto.

Sem pensar muito Ariana ergueu-o até o tronco de Draco estar encostado na porta e com muito custo lá conseguiu levantá-lo e, apoiando a cabeça dele no seu peito, arrastá-lo até ao quarto. A porta abrira-se sozinha à sua aproximação, mas na altura ela não deu muito pensamento ao facto.

Ariana sentou-se na cama, com ele ainda junto a si, e arrastou-se sobre ela até que a maior parte do corpo de Draco estivesse suportado pelo móvel.

Ajeitando-o sobre as cobertas brancas Ariana iniciou os seus cuidados. Foi buscar água à casa de banho e limpou-lhe o rosto e cabeça, onde era possível ver o ferimento de tamanho considerável. Enquanto trabalhava Ariana tentava entender o que havia acontecido para ele ter partido a cabeça. Uma queda, sim podia ser, mas era preciso um azar enorme para partir a cabeça daquele jeito, e não era propriamente fácil tratar uma cabeça partida, ela não tinha qualquer experiência em tratar ferimentos daquele género, especialmente na cabeça. _Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer, espero que os meus cuidados sejam suficientes, porque eu não posso levá-lo a nenhum hospital e muito menos chamar um médico para o consultar._

Depois de lavar o ferimento e limpá-lo, Ariana foi até à janela do seu quarto e, afastando as cortinas, procurou uma pequena cavidade no canto do parapeito onde colocou o dedo anelar e um armário, inserido na parede, tornou-se visível por baixo de toda a extensão da janela.

As portas do armário eram brancas e tinham ramos e folhas pintados em tom verde-escuro. Abrindo-as Ariana percorreu com o olhar os frascos e caixas lá contidos, procurando o caderno de anotações que indicava qual a indicação para cada uma das poções existentes. _Obrigada Severus_.

Depois de encontrar as informações que queria pegou num frasco de cor arroxeada e num boião preto antes de voltar a fechar o armário, que instantaneamente desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido.

Ariana voltou para junto de Draco, pousando na mesa-de-cabeceira ambos os recipientes. Abriu o boião preto e espalhou com cuidado extremo um pouco da pasta acinzentada na ferida da cabeça dele. A pasta ia sendo absorvida pela pele e ela via que a cada aplicação esta se regenerava, acabando por ficar uma pequena cicatriz ainda um pouco avermelhada.

Sabendo que no momento nada mais podia fazer, pois era necessário que ele acordasse para tomar a poção, e que uma nova aplicação da pomada só deveria ser feita 6 horas depois, ela observou-o por algum tempo.

O cabelo loiro e liso estava espalhado sobre a almofada azul clara, o seu rosto anguloso tinha uma expressão séria, aparentemente nem no sono ele era mais sereno. A camisa branca tinha uma mancha de sangue seco no ombro direito, as suas calças estavam bastante enrodilhadas, e só naquele momento é que Ariana notou que ele ainda estava calçado.

Ela aproximou-se dos pés da cama e retirou-lhe os sapatos. Ariana não entendia como alguém conseguia andar calçado assim em pleno verão, mas muitas coisas eram estranhas em Draco.

_Em primeiro lugar o nome dele, não que o nome dissesse muita coisa sobre uma pessoa, não era ele que definia o que cada um se tornava, mas era um nome curioso. Dragão._

_Draco não parecia possuir muitas das características de um dragão._

_É um nome bonito, sonante, dá uma certa ideia de imponência, característica que Draco detinha apenas parcialmente. Ele não conseguia ter toda a imponência do seu nome._

_Há três noites atrás quando Draco ali chegara, ele estava fraco, não só fisicamente, mas acima de tudo psicologicamente._

_Ariana pouco sabia dele, mas sabia que um dos motivos para toda a tensão que Draco exalava naquela noite era devida à tentativa falhada de matar Dumbledore. Apesar de ser um Devorador da Morte, ele não matara._

_Aí estava um facto curioso. Do que Ariana sabia, e ela sabia bem demais, os Devoradores da Morte tinham prazer em matar, para qualquer um dos seguidores de Voldemort, matar Dumbledore era uma honra. Draco não o conseguira fazer, ele tivera a oportunidade e nunca poderia ter tido uma situação mais facilitada, Dumbledore estava realmente debilitado naquele momento, mas ainda assim ele não conseguira pronunciar as duas palavras que terminavam com a vida._

_Draco podia ter a marca negra, mas ele não era um verdadeiro Devorador da Morte, ele tinha medo, não era forte o suficiente para ser um assassino._

_Draco temia a morte, temia ser o causador dela, temia matar com as suas próprias mãos, não quer dizer que ele não fosse capaz de matar ninguém, pois existem várias formas de assassinato, mas ele nunca suportaria ser a última lembrança nos olhos da pessoa morta, e acima de tudo temia morrer, temia o sofrimento._

_Ele tinha sido colocado naquele meio sem ter a certeza do que realmente o esperava._

_Pouco demorou para ele perceber que não era o que queria, mas não há volta atrás quando se é servo de Voldemort._

_Bem, de certo modo eu arranjei-lhe um modo de atenuar as consequências, e Dumbledore de o esconder._

_Mas por quanto tempo isso ia ser possível. Eu própria estou a ser perseguida por Voldemort, Draco está na mesma situação e apesar de Dumbledore garantir que ele não me vai trazer mais perigo, eu sei que estou mais exposta agora do que antes._

_Eu ainda consigo a liberdade para sair de casa, mas Draco não está seguro fora dos muros do jardim, suportará ele ficar aqui preso por semanas, meses, talvez anos?_

_Eu na situação dele não suportaria._

_E não me parece que ele entenda a gravidade da situação. Ele entrou numa estrada sem volta, apesar de eu ter conseguido afastar Voldemort do sangue dele, isso não o liberta totalmente._

_Terei de passar o resto da minha vida aqui, compartilhando a casa com um estranho?_

_Quando esta guerra terá fim?_

Ariana suspirou, pousou os sapatos dele no chão e voltou para a cabeceira da cama onde começou a desabotoar a camisa de Draco. No instante em que ela puxara a camisa para fora das calças, para poder desapertar os últimos botões, um gemido fez-se ouvido.

Draco despertara e quando abriu os olhos deparou-se com Ariana à sua frente. Olharam-se durante algum tempo e ele tentou perceber onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Ariana percebendo que Draco precisava daquele tempo para ordenar os pensamentos, largou os lados da camisa, ainda não totalmente desabotoada, e afastou-se um pouco dele de modo a ficar sentada e não debruçada como estivera antes.

Ele focou o olhar em Ariana durante algum tempo e tentou erguer-se, mas uma forte dor na cabeça fez com que interrompesse o gesto a meio caminho.

- Está quieto! – ela agarrara nos ombros dele e empurrara-o gentilmente para baixo. – Não te podes levantar, e tens de evitar fazer movimentos com a cabeça.

Draco ergueu a mão direita e tentou tactear a sua própria cabeça, mas mais uma vez Ariana o impediu.

- Não toques, tu tens a cabeça partida, não podes fazer esforços.

Draco olhou para ela novamente.

Ariana ainda vestia a roupa que ele se lembrava de ver no dia anterior, embora observando mais atentamente ele pudesse notar uma mancha avermelhada na zona do peito. Desviando o olhar da roupa dela, olhou em volta. No momento não queria olhar nos olhos dela.

- Estás no meu quarto. Eu cheguei a casa e encontrei-te caído encostado na porta, será que me podes dizer o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou ao notar que ele evitava o seu olhar.

- Eu… – Draco não terminara o que quer que fosse dizer porque uma série de tremores tomaram conta do seu corpo e um grito abafado ecoou pelo quarto.

- Draco! – Ariana exclamara quando ele gritou e ela notou uma mancha escura na manga da camisa branca.

- Raios! – ela desapertou a manga e tentou segurar o corpo de Draco à cama, o que não estava a tornar-se tarefa fácil, pois ele contorcia-se de um lado para o outro e abanava violentamente a cabeça.

Ariana não sabia muito bem o que fazer e a única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi envolver Draco com a sua cintura de modo a evitar que ele continuasse a mexer-se e assim ficar com as mãos disponíveis para segurar-lhe os braços e a cabeça, que devia permanecer imóvel.

Assim agarrou nos braços de Draco e colocou-os rente ao corpo, envolvendo-os com as suas pernas, de modo a poder agora finalmente segurar a cabeça dele.

- Shh! – ela disse com voz suave, para um Draco que ainda gemia dolorosamente.

- Olha para mim – ela continuou – Olha! – ela repetiu agora com voz mais forte e autoritária.

Ariana segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos e Draco abriu os olhos por um momento.

Ligeiramente desfocado ele via à sua frente o rosto dela.

A imagem começou a tornar-se mais nítida e ele focou-se nos olhos dela. A sua mente esvaziou-se a pouco e pouco e apesar do seu corpo ainda ser atravessado por tremores constantes, as vozes da sua mente cessaram.

Ao notar que agora Draco estava mais calmo Ariana retirou as mãos da cabeça dele.

- Vou ter de repetir o tratamento que te fiz antes, a planta perdeu o seu efeito, mas para isso eu vou ter de sair daqui para a ir buscar. – ela falava suave e pausadamente – Consegues ficar calmo e não sair do lugar enquanto eu o faço?

Draco tentou responder, mas a voz não lhe saiu, só depois de engolir um pouco de saliva é que por fim respondeu com voz ainda rouca:

- Sim.

- Certo. Não te podes mexer, partis-te a cabeça e se te continuares a abaná-la ela volta a romper e eu nada posso fazer para te tratar depois. Mantém-te calmo eu volto num instante.

Como ele parecia mais sossegado e, apesar de fazer alguns esgares, deixara de se estrebuchar, Ariana saíra de cima dele e abandonara o quarto com passadas apressadas.

Algum tempo depois, quando ela reentrou no quarto, Draco ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, com a cabeça apoiada na almofada e o olhar dirigido ao tecto branco do quarto.

Ariana contornou a cama e pousando o tabuleiro a seu lado sentou-se junto a ele. Draco parecia não notar a sua presença, e só quando ela lhe tocou no braço chamando-o é que ele desviou o olhar do tecto em sua direcção.

O olhar de Draco estava em branco, o que deixou Ariana bastante satisfeita, isso significava que ele estivera quieto e não tivera nenhum ataque enquanto ela se ausentou.

Sem pedir autorização ela cortou com uma faca, que tinha no tabuleiro, a manga esquerda da camisa de Draco até ao ombro, para assim poder fazer o curativo mais facilmente.

Aquilo que parecera uma ligadura quando Ariana fizera pela primeira vez aquele tratamento, tornara-se num pedaço de fibras rasgadas de cor preta.

Ela cortou o que restou das fibras e colocou-as sobre o tabuleiro de metal que trouxera consigo.

Novamente repetiu a técnica utilizada da outra vez e quando finalizou o trabalho, cortou o restante da camisa de Draco, de modo a tirar-lha sem que ele se mexesse, deixando-o em tronco nu.

Tanto o tabuleiro como os retalhos da camisa foram colocados no chão aos pés da cama. Depois ela foi até ao roupeiro, e de uma das prateleiras superiores tirou uma manta cinzenta que estendeu sobre Draco. Por fim aproximou-se da cabeceira da cama onde ainda se encontrava o frasco de poção roxa e colocando num doseador alguma desta aproximou-se dele e deu-lha a beber.

Ele tentara erguer-se e tomar a poção sozinho, assim que se apercebeu do que ela estava a fazer, mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar nisso Ariana tinha uma mão sobre o ombro dele impedindo-o de o concretizar juntamente com um olhar que não permitia questionamentos.

Ao terminar de engolir o líquido arroxeado ele fez um esgar de repugnância pelo sabor, mas não teve tempo para mais antes de adormecer.

Ariana ao ver que ele tinha caído adormecido, ajeitou as cobertas uma última vez e afastou uma madeixa loira da bochecha de Draco.

Agarrando o tabuleiro e os restos da camisa caídos no chão Ariana abandonou o quarto e rumou à cozinha.

* * *

**Nota de Autora (2):**

Pois é cá estou eu de novo, desta vez nem demorei tanto assim, só um mês e meio. Foi mais tempo que eu tinha previsto mas aparecem sempre alguns imprevistos. Eu sei que o capítulo é mais pequeno mas pelo menos assim tento actualizar com mais frequência.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, que eu pessoalmente gostei de escrever, apesar de achar que foi muito descritivo e talvez por isso tenha sido um pouco massador, mas é um capítulo importante para a história. Pela primeira vez temos uma reflexão de Ariana sobre Draco, já tínhamos visto no capítulo passado Ariana sob os olhos de Severus e Draco e agora temos um pouco do inverso. Eu tinha que vos mostrar o que ela pensa do loiro.

Quanto àquela parte em que a Ariana envolve a cintura de Draco, não há ali qualquer conteúdo sexual ou romântico de nenhum deles, ok? A Ariana não é uma perversa e como vocês verão no próximo capítulo ela não está nada apaixonada pelo Draco, aliás…bem deixa para lá… o que é certo é que Draco não podia fazer movimentos bruscos com a cabeça e ele estava a ter quase um ataque epiléptico, então ela tinha que evitar que ele se movesse, apesar de Ariana ter muita força como vocês devem ter percebido pois ela conseguiu levar Draco para o quarto quase em peso, ela só tem duas mãos e segurar braços, pernas e cabeça ao mesmo tempo não é fácil para uma só pessoa, então ela usou o que tinha, as pernas e evitou que Draco se movimentasse com o seu próprio peso. Esclarecidos? Não quero confusões…

Aliás qualquer coisa que não tenham entendido, é só perguntar, eu fiquei na dúvida se vocês entenderam como a Ariana levou o Draco para o quarto, por isso dúvidas é só perguntar.

Agora, alguns sinónimos:

**Devoradores da Morte** – Comensais da Morte

**Roupeiro** – armário onde se guarda roupa (não tinha a certeza se é esse o nome que usam no Brasil)

**Esgar **– _contracção do rosto, trejeito; careta ou expressão de escárnio._ Eu usei mais no primeiro sentido, e não no sentido pejorativo.

Não sei se notaram que no 2º parágrafo (logo no início) eu disse que Ariana rodou a maçaneta da porta da cozinha para a esquerda, não foi maluquice minha ou algo do género (embora eu não negue que tenho 87 de insanidade) existem mesmo portas a abrir para a esquerda, é uma espécie de armadilha, qual é o ladrão que se vai lembrar de rodar a maçaneta para o lado contrário. Eu já estive numa casa com uma maçaneta dessas, aliás também era numa porta de cozinha, e daí é que me veio a inspiração para isso. (era mesmo só para esclarecer alguém que pudesse ter pensado que isso fora invenção minha, infelizmente não foi!!)

Ah…

Fui informada pela minha beta que a expressão "**Está quieto**" é um pouco estranha aí no Brasil, por isso coloco aqui uma expressão alternativa indicada pela minha beta, "**Fique quieto**" (estas diferenças linguísticas às vezes destroem os meus neurónios!!)

Aproveito agora para agradecer à minha beta, _Vivi Andromeda_, que a custo mas com muita boa vontade betou este capítulo, _Vivi o que seria de mim sem ti!!_; e à única alma caridosa que comentou no capítulo passado, _Obrigada Rui!!_

Bem, acho que é só, resta-me pedir que COMENTEM, é realmente **muito** importante para mim ler as vossas opiniões, e nem custa tanto assim escrever um comentário, mesmo que pequeno, vá lá sejam bonzinhos.

Beijos

_**Até ao próximo**_

Mariana (hhgranger)


	9. Provando do Próprio Veneno

**Capítulo 9 – Provando do próprio veneno**

* * *

**Nota de Autora (1):** Os itálicos correspondem a pensamentos de Draco e Ariana.

* * *

Ariana estava sentada no banco da cozinha, os seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos segurando a cabeça.

- Que dia! – ela disse com um suspiro.

_Parece que as coisas têm de acontecer todas juntas. Depois da pasmaceira enorme que eu tive no último ano da minha vida, de repente tenho um hóspede na minha casa, que ainda por cima parte a cabeça e a planta que o ajuda a resistir às convocações tinha logo de deixar de fazer efeito quando isso acontece._

_Estou com um pressentimento estranho! Eu não gosto dos meus pressentimentos, sempre que os tenho vem problemas pelo caminho._

Ariana abriu os olhos que mantinha fechados e só naquele momento reparou na mancha de sangue que tinha na camisola.

_Estou tão cansada!_

Ela levantou-se com pouco ânimo e olhou para a bacia de ferro que estava à sua frente. Lá jaziam as cinzas das fibras escurecidas que havia tirado à pouco do braço de Draco.

Apesar de saber que deveria enterrá-las, Ariana estava tão exausta que decidiu fazê-lo depois.

Com passos arrastados dirigiu-se à casa de banho. Atirou as suas roupas para um canto qualquer e enfiou-se na banheira antes mesmo desta acabar de encher de água.

Quanto tempo esteve adormecida na banheira ela não soube precisar, mas o ruído de algo a partir-se despertou-a e lutando contra a gravidade e o sono, que ainda lhe nublava a mente, Ariana ergueu-se, embrulhou-se na toalha mais próxima e correu descalça até ao quarto, de onde tinha vindo o ruído.

* * *

Dois olhos abriram-se no quarto iluminado pelo sol do meio da manhã. Draco acabava de acordar. A primeira imagem que viu foi o tecto branco sobre a sua cabeça. Ele estranhou a claridade do aposento, pois o quarto dele tinha paredes de pedra acinzentada. Só depois de fechar os olhos mais uma vez e abri-los de novo é que percebeu que não estava no seu quarto em Hogwarts, mas no quarto de Ariana.

Isso explicava o facto de ter a cabeça e o corpo todo dolorido.

_Como a vida é estranha_, ele pensou, _quer dizer, eu fiz de tudo para entrar neste quarto, e foi preciso partir a cabeça para finalmente consegui-lo._

Ergueu-se um pouco na cama, apoiou as costas na cabeceira desta e olhou em volta.

Era um quarto simples. Tinha uma janela do seu lado esquerdo, cujas cortinas azul claras estavam afastadas, e uma mesa-de-cabeceira de cada lado da cama. _Uma cama de casal_, ele notou ao olhar para as suas dimensões, com cortinas de um tecido claro e fino também afastados.

À sua frente estava um roupeiro grande de madeira de carvalho, tal como os restantes móveis. Um banco forrado a tecido de cor vermelha, assim como os tapetes, acompanhava a largura da cama.

Do lado direito uma cómoda e, próximo a ela, um pequeno cadeirão, também de estofos vermelhos.

Ao lado do roupeiro, a porta. _A maldita porta._

_Mas havia algo que não batia certo. Se ela trancou a porta com um feitiço porquê trazer-me para aqui. Ela bem me podia ter posto na sala._

_Bem, agora que finalmente estou aqui dentro já posso procurar algo acerca do passado de Ariana._

Draco deu mais uma olhada pelo quarto e não viu nenhum quadro ou fotografia. Na mesa-de-cabeceira do lado da janela apenas estava um candeeiro e um livro, cujo título ele não conseguia ler, pois este estava virado para baixo. Na mesa-de-cabeceira do outro lado, o frasco da poção que tomara antes de adormecer e um boião preto.

Na cómoda havia alguns frascos e uma caixinha de prata.

_A caixa. Tenho que chegar à cómoda._

Draco afastou a manta cinzenta de si e colocou os pés para fora da cama, mas ao tentar erguer-se desequilibrou-se para a frente e numa tentativa de se agarrar a algo acabou por derrubar alguns dos frascos que estavam na cómoda.

Não demorou nem um minuto antes de Ariana entrar apressada no quarto. Ela estava enrolada numa toalha verde, os seus cabelos ainda molhados, a pele ligeiramente enrugada e gotas de água escorriam pelo corpo dela até cair no chão. _Deve ter estado muito tempo na banheira_, ele pensou.

- Mas eu não te disse que tinhas que ficar quieto! – a voz dela denotava falta de paciência, e ela já se aproximava dele e tentava conduzi-lo de novo para cama.

- Larga-me! – Draco disse, afastando as mãos dela dos seus ombros. - Tu não és ninguém para me dares ordens. – ele respondeu com voz irritada e olhos semicerrados.

Ariana estava irritadíssima. _Quem ele pensa que é? Altera completamente a minha vida, dá-me trabalho, e eu ainda tenho que ouvir disto!_

- Pois bem, nesse caso agradeço que saias do meu quarto agora e vás para a tua cama na sala. – ela disse cruzando os braços no peito.

Os olhos dele faiscavam e erguendo ligeiramente o queixo tirou as mãos da cómoda e tentou equilibrar-se sem qualquer apoio.

Ariana estava à sua frente, entre ele e a porta do quarto, e tinha um olhar astuto e malandro. _Nem penses que me vou desviar para passares_, ela pensou.

Uma batalha travava-se na mente de Draco, por um lado não queria ter os cuidados e ordens dela, mas por outro sabia que talvez não conseguisse sair dali sem cair novamente, e isso era a última coisa que ele pretendia no momento.

Uma batalha de olhares gerou-se entre eles e a expressão de Ariana tornou-se ainda mais maliciosa.

- Queres que eu me desvie para passares? – ela perguntou com voz suave e ligeiramente risonha. – Tens de me pedir, se quiseres que eu o faça. – um sorriso arrogante formou-se no rosto dela.

Se possível a expressão de Draco ainda piorou. _Como ela ousa?_

_Para os raios, o facto dela ser mulher, eu queria agora mesmo dar-lhe um murro naquela cara e acabar de vez com aquele ar arrogante. _Mas uma vozinha da sua mente respondeu-lhe: _Nem aguentar em pé te aguentas, quanto mais bater-lhe._

Ariana parecia ver a batalha interna da mente de Draco e decidiu provocar um pouco mais. Ela notava que Draco estava a corar ligeiramente de irritação, o que era um facto interessante, e sabia que faltava pouco para ele explodir. _Vamos lá ver do que és capaz!_

- Sabes, eu queria secar-me, agradecia se saísses, de preferência rápido porque não tenho o dia todo para olhar para tua cara. – ela disse com certo desdém.

Draco não soube o que lhe deu, sem pensar avançou para a frente em direcção a Ariana. Naquele momento ele não sabia o que ia fazer, mas tinha a certeza que o mais importante era calar-lhe a boca e tirar aquele sorriso irritante do rosto dela, contudo aquele gesto provou-se errado porque as suas pernas não aguentaram e ele teria caído de cara no chão se Ariana não o tivesse agarrado.

Quando ele voltou a olhar nos olhos dela notou que a sua expressão tornara-se mais suave, a arrogância daquele sorriso de lado esvaíra-se e apenas restara um sorriso malandro de missão cumprida. Essa nova expressão também não agradou a Draco, mas ele sabia que se a tentasse largar cairia, e isso era humilhação demais para um Malfoy.

Ariana tinha conseguido aquilo que queria e dando-se como satisfeita, sem uma única palavra ajudou Draco a sentar-se na cama e virou-lhe as costas, abrindo o roupeiro e tirando de lá uma camisola de alças e uns calções azuis. Após fechar o roupeiro saiu do quarto sem olhar para ele.

Draco ainda olhava para a porta.

Sentia-se tão irritado. _Raios de mulher. Ela fez de propósito, queria ver-me cair. Que raiva. E eu caí na dela que nem um idiota._

* * *

Enquanto isso Ariana vestia-se na casa de banho. Ela tinha um sorriso fraco no rosto. _Ele é bem previsível. Aquela mania de querer tudo de acordo com a sua vontade. Pois bem, se nem o meu pai me conseguiu virar não vais ser tu a fazê-lo._

_Isto talvez se torne interessante._

* * *

Draco ainda estava amuado quando, algum tempo depois, Ariana reentrou no quarto com uma travessa nas mãos. Ela pousou-a sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, puxou a cadeira que estava próxima à cómoda para junto da cama e olhou para ele.

- Olha, vamos esclarecer uma coisa, – ele ainda não olhava para ela, como uma criança mimada. – eu não sinto prazer algum em ter todo este trabalho contigo, não o vou negar, mas tu estás ferido, alguém tem de cuidar de ti e eu sou a única que posso fazê-lo. Não sei com que tipo de pessoas estás habituado a lidar, mas eu não sou tua mãe e não sou obrigada a aturar criancices e faltas de educação. – ela falava calmamente, mas notava-se a determinação na sua voz. – Se temos que continuar a viver aqui os dois é bom que entremos num acordo de respeito mútuo. – Draco ainda não olhava para ela, mas ouvia atentamente cada uma das suas palavras. – Se eu digo que não te deves levantar não é porque eu tenha algum tipo de prazer em contrariar-te, mas antes porque quero evitar que me dês mais problemas. – ele olhou para ela quando ouviu isso. – Sim, é apenas puro interesse da minha parte. Não ganho nada contigo a cair pelos cantos e a partir a cabeça, por isso agradecia que não te levantasses sem estares realmente recuperado, assim ficas melhor mais rapidamente e fica tudo mais fácil. – ela firmou o olhar sobre o dele e continuou. – Em outras condições tu já poderias andar por aí pela casa, mas a convocação de Voldemort, – ele fechou um pouco mais o cenho, em desagrado ao nome – acabou por agravar a tua situação. Se ficares quieto hoje, pode ser que amanhã já estejas bem.

Ariana levantou-se sem mais uma palavra e arrumou a cadeira.

- Toma, o teu almoço. – ela disse enquanto colocava o tabuleiro no colo de Draco – Se precisares de alguma coisa diz.

Ela já saía do quarto quando disse:

- Para o bem dos dois.

* * *

**Nota de autora (2): **

Olá malta! Tudo bem com vocês? Pois é, mais um capítulo, como vêem nem por isso demorei muito. E este capítulo é especial, foi postado em comemoração ao aniversário de 1 ano desta fic (e da maneira que a minha vida anda, talvez ela faça mais aniversários de ano!!) Este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos. É verdade, eu gostei do título até à última letrinha, e olhem que isso não é algo que me aconteça sempre. Graças ao meu exagerado perfeccionismo nem sempre gosto assim tanto do que escrevo, mas este capítulo é muito bom, pelo menos para mim, eu adoro discussões e zangas…

Bem, o que me dizem do lado provocador da Ariana?

Quero saber a vossa opinião por isso COMENTEM!!

_Quero agradecer a uma grande amiga, que me tem acompanhado nesta jornada à mais de um ano, a minha beta Vivi Andrômeda. Um beijo muito grande para ti e obrigada por tudo!_

_**Dicionário:**_

**Camisola** _(não acredito que ainda não saibam o que significa, mas não custa lembrar!)_ - _s.f._ peça de roupa de malha que cobre o tronco e os braços e é geralmente usada como agasalho; - não é uma peça de roupa para dormir.

Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, a não ser

Beijos para todos

Mariana (hhgranger)

_**Ps:** estou doente, vim de propósito á net para postar o capítulo, espero que isso vos toque o coração e comentem alegrando esta pobre enferma!_


	10. AVISO

Olá caros leitores,

Sei que não vão gostar de ler esta mensagem, especialmente porque não é um capítulo novo, mas tenho algumas notícias a dar.

Por motivos pessoais (e sei que os poucos leitores que tenho não vão gostar de ler esta expressão, porque ela por si só já prenuncia más notícias) vou abandonar esta fic e qualquer outra actividade no _fanficworld_ por período de tempo indeterminado.

Não quero com isto dizer que vou abandonar a fic porque não pretendo fazê-lo, posso demorar anos (que é o mais provável) mas concluirei esta fic, porque ela é uma parte de mim que está bem viva na minha mente, aliás eu tenho muita coisa planejada para ela, mas está a tornar-se cada vez mais difícil para mim conciliar todas as actividades que tenho de cumprir e em prol da minha, já pouca, sanidade, tomei esta decisão.

Quando eu retornar, (e não é um se, mas um quando) vou enviar e-mails a todos os leitores que comentaram e se eles ainda estiverem presentes neste mundo gigantesco das fanfictions, espero que possam e tenham interesse em voltar a Brizomancy, a minha primeira fic, um projecto pelo qual tenho muito carinho.

Peço mais uma vez desculpas, eu sei que é extremamente desagradável, e fala a voz de uma leitora que ficou na mão em relação a muitas fics, mas para evitar desilusões maiores eu decidi alertar-vos sobre a minha decisão, em vez de fazer como muitos outros autores que abandonam as fics (aliás a maioria deles definitivamente) e nem sequer dão uma justificação (não que eu vos tenha dado uma grande justificação, mas ao menos pedi-vos desculpa pelo transtorno). Pensei em retirar a fic do ar, mas como eu não a pretendo abandonar e porque cada comentário, cada dedicatória, cada capítulo feito como presente têm uma importância muito grande para mim, optei por manter a fic no ar.

Beijinhos para todos.

Espero reencontrar-vos no meu regresso (tentarei que seja o mais breve possível)

Mariana (hhgranger)

9 de Dezembro de 2008


End file.
